


Flights of Freedom

by gatekat, Starsheild (StarRise)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Exabitionism, Injury Recovery, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Seeker culture, Sexual Toys, Slavery, Spark Sex, Sticky Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRise/pseuds/Starsheild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz and Prowl are part of the not-so-underground anti-slavery movement in Iacon when Jazz comes across a mangled Seeker without his wings.  Despite the crippling mutilation, they manage to convince the Seeker to live, and it eventually grows into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Wings

The world was growing dark, and he did not care. Everything that he had ever loved and cared about was gone forever. With the loss of his wings, he had lost everything. His trine, the sky, his world was all beyond his reach. Without them he had no reason to live, and now it looked as though he would not have much longer to mourn the loss.

Deactivation would be welcome, in fact. If the stories were true, his spark might be free to fly forever among the stars. Silently he started to bid farewell to what was already lost. His Vision, with whom he would never create with now. His Action, with him whom he would never fly with again. His trine, never to dance the Right of the Storm Flight or simply revel in the joy of flight.

The shreds of peripheral sensors hanging from the mangled mass of his frame picked up movement, and the dying mech dismissed it. If he was going to go, it was going to be in the peace of his memories and on his terms.

* * *

Jazz slid easily through the shadows of the slums, senses on alert but not overly worried. He was cautious because it paid to be so, especially in a place like this. Not because he was actually expecting to run into trouble. The frame lying curled at the base of trash heap was noted and quickly analyzed. Not quite gone, but well on its way. Curious, Jazz edged closer, sharp optics taking in everything behind the visor that shielded them.

Dried energon crusted the frame. Loose wires hung everywhere, and would likely have been sparking if the mech still had the energy to power them. The large frame was rather out of place and- _Primus_.

~Prowl!~

His bonded was fully there on their bond instantly and just as quickly snapped into full tactical mode. ~Report.~

~Got a slave here, either escaped or dumped. From the look of him I'd bet on the latter. It's a _seeker_.~ Jazz informed his mate, tone grim as he gave him a rundown. ~Someone's gone and shredded his wings to literal nothing.~

~Is he salvageable?~ Prowl asked, already poking around systems he didn't technically have access to for an ID based on the images and details his mate was giving him.

~I think so, but if we want him, we need to move fast. I don't think he's gonna last much longer without some serious help.~

~He could be one of three registered Seekers from what's visible. Get him to Ratchet. If he wants to survive, he will. We will give him a chance.~ Prowl chose.

~Right.~ Jazz answered, opening comm lines and rapidly communicating between the medic that was the failing Seeker's only hope at continued functioning and the mecha that would be needed to transport him to a safehouse.

* * *

Regaining awareness and not being in pain was something that he rather expected on some level. Waking up with a series of slow system start-ups, accompanied by checks and an extensive list of repairs, was not.

Finally core systems were finished, and his other senses started to come online. When the option came to boot his optics he delayed it, but allowed his audios to come on so he could listen as his processor tried to make sense of this strange and possibly very bad turn of events.

Voices, a low conversation between two, possibly three mecha, was the first thing to catch his attention. Then the quiet beeping and sounds of machinery. His attention remained focused on the voices, however. Three voices, three different accents, though he couldn't place any of them. None were from Iacon, though.

Where _was_ he?

Jazz glanced over the still 'recharging' Seeker, then tilted his helm that way questioningly, wondering what his mate had in mind now.

~We wait for him to admit he's aware,~ Prowl told him while they continued to listen and occasionally ask questions of Ratchet.

~Good luck with that.~ Jazz told his mate, getting up and walking over to lean against the wall by the Seeker.

"You're safe now." He said, looking sideways at the Seeker. "Turn on your optics. The brand is gone. And there is nothing to replace it."

Several kliks passed with no change. Then the rusty red optics powered on and obediently looked down. They were dull and listless, even after taking in the clean chestplate armor, devoid of the dark brands that had marked him a slave to the entire city.

The seeker's optics rose to take in the room, a private medical set-up. One mech was identified and labeled as medic right away. The second mech was clearly Praxian, and a mystery. Though from the well off appearance and finish, he might be a new master.

"He's aware." Jazz commented, nodding to Prowl.

The Praxian rolled his optics and flicked his gray and blue doorwings with tolerant annoyance. "Impatient," he huffed at his mate before walking over to Thundercracker. "Ratchet repaired what he could, which was most of your damage. Would I be correct that you were created a free citizen of Vos?"

For a moment the Seeker's optics homed in on the doorwings, a brief flare of emotion passing through his optics before he looked away. "Yes."

"How did you become a slave?" Prowl asked evenly, his manner and very field drawing a reflexive desire to trust and answer from Thundercracker.

"Captured. Sold." The simple answer had the feel of truth to it, even the mech who spoke it seemed completely detached from the world.

"What's your designation?" Jazz interrupted, his field nudging against the Seeker's in way that only a mech who _understood_ could. "Free talk."

"Thundercraker." 

"Then, Thundercracker, you have four choices," Prowl began.

"Pit damn it, mech, he _just booted up_!" Ratchet snarled at the Praxian.

"And as Jazz will tell you, he will recharge better and recover faster knowing what is coming," Prowl countered simply before returning his gaze to Thundercracker. "You may return to your previous master. We can get you to Vos, where you will be on your own once we introduce you to a contact there. You may walk out at any time. You may stay with us and help our fight against slavery and corruption."

"There is no going back. And there is no where to go." Thundercracker declared quietly. "Why did you save me?"

"It's kinda what we do," Jazz shrugged. "Somebody took a chance on me once. Just paying it forward."

"Every mecha deservers a chance at a good life if they are willing to work for it," Prowl added. "We saved you to give you that chance, and the chance to make a difference for others."

"How long do I have to decide?" The question was the first sign of real life from the Seeker.

"After two decaorns we will expect some assistance for the energon, berth and access to education. You may clean, prepare energon, or use any skills you may have. If you stay that long, we will negotiate what is expected of you." Prowl stated.

"Don't let him get to you. Mah Prowler isn't the most warm and fuzzy mecha around, but he's got a good spark," Jazz smiled. "If you stay, you can leave whenever you want. We aren't your master, don't want to be. You just do need to work for your keep."

Thundercracker nodded slowly, quietly testing some of the repairs and surprised to find them thorough and of good quality. "I understand. You are?"

"Jazz. I found ya." The smallest of the three other mecha present finally introduced himself. "Doc-bot is Ratchet. And Prowl's designation ya've already been exposed to. Along with his wonderful professional manner."

Thundercracker found himself just staring for several kliks as his processor tried to work through that. The Praxian did not have the look or feel of a slave. Jazz, a melting pot of heritage to the Seeker's optics, was a slave, or if he was free now, had been one. That there was something between the pair was obvious too.

But his systems were starting nag at him, wanting to shut down so that all of the repairs could finish integrating.

"He needs recharge. Now." Ratchet glowered at Prowl.

"Of course," the Praxian acquiesced gracefully and stepped back. "Recharge, Thundercracker. We will speak more later."

The Seeker nodded again, relaxing back on the berth as his systems started to shut down into recharge. The last thing he consciously processed was the brush of the friendly field against his once more.

* * *

This time when he came around Thundercracker was prepared for the idea of waking up again. It was still something that he had not quite processed, even if he had accepted that fact that he was still functioning. Quietly he allowed everything to power up in a normal order, frame and senses coming together to reveal he was still in the same room as before, on the same berth, but only one mecha was in the room with him.

"Hay there. Feeling better?" Jazz's distinctive drawl asked cheerfully.

"I am repaired." Thundercracker answered. "And it appears as though everything is functioning correctly."

"Ratchet wouldn't have it any other way." Jazz answered. "But since you've already given me a report, I can call in a report to him and make him happy. Mech can be as bad as Prowler when it come to his patients."

"Is Prowl your owner?" Thundercracker asked quietly, trying to find something to say that wasn't about himself.

"Yeah, but not like you're thinkin'." Jazz smiled as he hopped up to sit on a table by Thundercracker's berthside. He reached over and pulled out a cube of energon, offering it to Seeker before continuing. "He's my mate. My spark is his."

"How did you end up with someone like him as a mate?" Thundercracker was fascinated by this former slave that had such a wealthy mate and used that as a focus while he drank.

"Mech found me." Jazz smiled, his field open and full of warm affection for the other to feel. "Took an interest in me, even knowing that I was an escaped slave. When he asked me to join him as his mate I wasn't about to say no. We work together now, working against the mess that passes for a government and tortures mech's like you an me."

Thundercracker looked at Jazz, then his energon for a long moment. It was the best energon he'd had since he'd been captured so long ago. This was the softest berth. He should be afraid they'd be taken from him, and yet he couldn't be. He simply ... wasn't.

"How do you fight something so big?" the Seeker murmured.

"Slowly. And with processors like my Prowler's. Ya chip away at the base of statue long enough and it's gonna fall, no matter how big it is." Jazz pointed out. "There's good mecha willing ta step in and rebuild too. Mecha that have been at the bottom and know what it's like. It aint' easy, but the good stuff usually isn't anyway."

"So Prowl makes the plans. Ratchet repairs the mecha. What do you do? What would I do?" Thundercracker asked as he mulled the idea over between sips of energon. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do with what would pass for the rest of his life.

"I fill in the gaps. Run errands. Deliver messages. Find things, and find out things." Jazz said with an evasive shrug. "And I was kindled a slave, so I've got ins to that thinkin' that they don't. Just like Prowl was planning on waiting ta talk to you until you admitted we were there on your own."

Thundercracker nodded slowly. "The mecha who took a chance on you, was it Prowl?"

"He was the one who took a big chance, yeah." Jazz agreed softly. "Praxus is one of the few cities that doesn' look real favorable on slavery. The closest thing they practice is indentured servant type thing. A contract that has to be registered with the state to be valid. They still have some basic rights and it's for a set number of vorns. But I don't look Praxian, so at most mecha were willing ta give me odd jobs and pay with energon and maybe a place ta recharge. It was better than the street, but not by much. Better than slavery by a lot though and I was grateful and worked hard for every one of them. Finally found somethin' steady at a bar when I'd built up enough good will that mecha would say I was a good worker. That's where Prowl found me."

A long sip of energon later and Thundercracker looked up at him. "Are we in Praxus now?"

"Nah. Yur still in Iacon. Prowl left the Enforcers ta join the resistance, and left Praxus because he was needed here more." Jazz informed Thundercracker, quietly recalling how much Prowl loved his city, and what leaving it had meant. One way or another, Prowl still managed to return home at least twice a vorn to the penthouse suite he had customized to his every desire. Once on the anniversary of their bonding to visit the Helix Garden and wander around the city that still owned his spark in many ways. The other during the Honoring the Creator Spark celebration to remind himself why he left his home city so often.

"He doesn't look like law enforcement. Too rich," Thundercracker said, forgetting for a brief moment that he wasn't speaking to another slave, but to the mech's mate.

"Remember the processors I mentioned?" Jazz smirked. "They're good for a lot. Investing was one of Prowl's hobbies to keep himself from deactivating from boredom. He invested a lot of what he earned into helping others, either directly or by giving to charities he knew spent most of their shanix on those in need. And still does, just on a lot bigger stage."

Thundercracker hummed his understanding, such as it was. That kind of personality wasn't one he could readily comprehend, and honestly couldn't recall ever having met before. He sipped more energon, noting the cube was half finished and still in his hands after so long. "I don't have those processors, but I do have an advanced education and I'm intelligent by most standards. If I don't have the skills you need, I can learn them."

"Willingness goes a long way around here." Jazz smiled, bright with approval. "Assuming we can take that as you're staying."

"I have no where to go and no one to be." Thundercracker shrugged, then stared at his energon. "I'm one of those that needs to have something useful to do. It might as well be this. I can't go home without my wings."

"Ratchet did what he could." Jazz murmured, apologetic. "You mind tellin' me what happened?"

"My owner's a sadistic monster. He bought Seekers specifically because we're expensive and then mutilated us for entertainment at parties to show how little the price mattered to him," Thundercracker whispered as he began to tremble, his grip on the cube tightening. "Some grayed on the table. Survive it and you were repaired enough to make a good show again. I survived nine shows. After the last one I ran. I thought I was hallucinating it, but I knew I was dying so I didn't much care. I'd be free when I grayed at least, even if it was in a gutter."

"Easy." Jazz's field reached out so that Thundercracker could feel the promise of safety in it. "When you're up to it, Prowl'll wanna talk to ya. Designations, info, anything ya can give him that we can use ta stop more of that. And the energon's to drink, not smush. Ratchet'll have my helm if something happens, and that mech's scary when he's mad."

Thundercracker nodded shakily. The remnants of his wings still quivered, but the rest of him stilled, as did his grip on the cube. "How can you prove I'm not a legal slave?"

"Remember that whole processor thing?" Jazz asked. "Prowl's already got mecha working on back trackin' records. And he'll find'em. The resistance will hide ya until it gets sorted out. Unless your lyin' to us?"

Jazz didn't sound like he believed Thundercracker was lying to them, but just that he needed to be sure. It was his mate and the work that they were both involved in that was at risk.

"I'm not," Thundercracker found both his voice and pride for a moment. "I am the creation of Reve by Aleno and Target and a legal citizen of Vos. Aleno is the flock Order. I graduated with full honors from the Air Martial Academy of Vos." His strength faded at that. "I was on a world tour to explore Cybertron before I settled down to my Air Martial commission. I was being groomed to be a flock Order myself."

"Energon." Jazz prompted gently, reminding the Seeker of the unfinished cube he was still holding. "Sounds like quite a heritage."

Thundercracker obeyed, his compliant response reading to Jazz as a mixture of slave conditioning and actual nature. There was strength and fire in the Seeker, but also social coding that responded well to authority.

That timeline also meant he was _young_.

"When yur done with that we can see 'bout getting you up on your pedes. Ratchet'll wanna look you over again at some point in time." Jazz said, his field warming again.

"All right," Thundercracker murmured and focused on the energon.

* * *

Jazz trembled, his vents gasping as he tried to cool a frame that felt like it was melting. No matter how many times Prowl did this to him, no matter how often his mate blew his processors, he never managed to be ready for the sensations that came with having that processor completely focused on him, his pleasure and the moment they were in.

He'd never understood the pleasure that some mecha seemed to find in hardline and tactile overloads. Not until the first time that Prowl had plugged into him and showed him what could exist like this. He still enjoyed his spike and his valve, but this was something that only Prowl could manage. This, and the wonderful spark that so often came with it.

A keen rose above the sounds of two frames trying to cool, and a roar echoed above it as Jazz surrendered to his mate's skill and dragged his mate along with him into the intense whiteness of bliss.

Before the first overload had faded Jazz's armor was parting, sparklight shining through as his very lifeforce was offered to his mate. He felt more than saw the ice blue light reaching for his own and then he was lost again, enveloped in the other half that was Prowl. A spark that was just as bright, inquisitive and strong as the processors, yet in a completely different way. Despite that, the calm steadiness that had long drawn him to Prowl was here too. Yet where the processors were coolly efficient, the spark was warm and welcoming.

The two combined were perfect for Jazz, and it brought him even more joy to feel just how much Prowl was warmed by that fact.

~ _Perfection_.~ Jazz's spark praised, the description associated with Prowl from the nanoklik that Jazz had laid optics on the mech for the first time. His own spark was a mass of chaos and ever-shifting change that was so different from the one that held it close. Prowl was his base, his stabilizing influence, the star that held him in orbit.

Yet for all that, he felt the truth from Prowl as well. He experienced the joy he brought Prowl with his chaos. How genuine those small smiles were. He felt and knew, once more, all the little comments from Prowl's coworkers about how _happy_ Prowl was now. Demonstrative wasn't Prowl's thing, and despite his protests, he really did warm deeply when Jazz's spontaneous nature brought it.

~Love you.~ Prowl moaned as their sparks melded and unified, pulsing in perfect harmony.

~I know, my world.~ Jazz answered, sinking willingly into the bliss that not even his strong imagination had been able to envision before. Prowl was his- his world, his universe, and at the very center of it all, his purpose. ~I am yours.~

~As I am yours, spark and processor,~ Prowl shivered and surrendered first to the surging, joy-filled bliss of becoming _one_ with the being he loved more than anything.

From a mech that had been sparked, in his own way, as much a slave as Jazz the confession-promise was a giving of all that Prowl was. Jazz's spark acknowledged that fact, reveled in and the way that Prowl let go with him before surrendering himself the bright place where nothing mattered but the love that bound them.

Coming down off the high was a pleasure in its own way, Jazz decided as his optics finally booted and he found himself looking into the face of his love. His frame protested moving, but Jazz snuggled closer anyway, the warmth of Prowl all around in him every sense.

"How is Thundercracker doing?" Prowl finally asked as they had settled, nestled together in the way only long familiarity could produce.

"Physically? Well enough." Jazz sighed. "He's smart, and willin' enough to learn. I'm still not so sure how much he really wants to keep functionin'. Not sure he's come to terms with the news his wings are gone fer good."

"Since he wasn't screaming when he booted, he has better odds than most. He's unlikely to ever completely recover though. Even the loss of doorwings will cripple most, drive them insane with phantom sensations and lost input. Too lose flight wings is far worse," Prowl murmured, his field expressing just how much he hurt for the young Seeker's loss.

It was a horror that Jazz couldn't imagine, his field full of sympathy as he held Prowl close. "I'm sure Ratch' told ya that the rest of him's working as well as can be expected. Best thing for 'im probably findin' him something to do."

"Agreed," Prowl shivered to throw off his thoughts of lost wings. "Did he give you any indication of his training or skills?"

"Well educated. Air Marshal Academy Grad. Said he was bein' groomed to be an Order, and he's a creation of the Order of his flock. Not a 100% sure on alla the connections there, but it sounds pretty important." Jazz reported, processor rapidly recalling the conversation that had occurred with the young Seeker.

"It means he was being groomed for leadership, not just of his trine, his two wingmates, but of all the trines that are related to his," Prowl supplied what he knew. "So he has law enforcement training, self defense and combat, and likely has some related coding installed. I do not know how strong Air Martial compliance coding is, or its details, though since he was kindled I expect it is much more lenient than what I had."

"Be worth askin' if it was somethin' he chose, or was chosen for 'im." Jazz mused, hands starting to roam gently over his mate's frame. "Find out if we need ta look inta redirectin' it."

He felt Prowl startle under his hands, a reminder that his mate still couldn't comprehend some things about the kindled world despite how long he'd been with Jazz and an effort to understand it for his mate.

"Yes, ask him. There is no need for him to focus on those skills if he does not wish to," Prowl agreed.

"I will. Or you can. I warned him that you'd be wantin' to talk to him soon." Jazz nuzzled his mate, field flowing softly over his mate with the thanks for all that Prowl attempted for him. "I'm thinkin' he has a chance. Better if he finds someone ta take him in. Seekers bein' social and all as a rule."

"If he wanted to be law enforcement, I was thinking we could," Prowl suggested with a bit of hesitance at asking it of his mate. "I understand the loss of wings to some extent, and the loss of a career in law enforcement one loved."

Jazz hummed, then shrugged. "I'm game if you are. Might be best, seein' as he was a slave."

"Why does being a slave matter?" Prowl asked, genuinely at a loss.

"It changes your whole way of thinkin' love. He never would 'ave admitted we were there in the med room if I hadna gone over. And he knows I understand. Might make 'em open up more." Jazz explained, and it was his turn to shiver this time as he recalled what Thundercracker had told him of his existence as a slave.

Prowl gave a slight hum of understanding, at least as much as he could understand. "His existence was worse than yours, wasn't it?"

"I was just abused. He was tortured as entertainment. Yeah. His was worse." Jazz agreed. "He said they shredded his wings fer _entertainment_."

Prowl's tanks roiled and his field blanched. "I knew ... knew it was likely. Something like that. But...." he shuddered, not even his long centuries as an Enforcer really prepared him for what some mecha would do.

Jazz reached up, catching his mate's face in hands and tipped Prowl's helm for a gentle kiss. "We're fightin' to stop it, love. Ya gave up everything ya loved ta fight it."

"Not everything," Prowl claimed a second kiss. "I kept the thing I love the most."

Jazz quivered, his awe and love bright in the bond. "Be with you always." He promised, reveling in the warmth of his beloved's field, the love in the bond and the smile Prowl graced him with.

"Now," Prowl kissed him again as his hands began to wonder down Jazz's frame. "You have a new mission. Find out enough about Seeker culture, needs and such so we can care for him properly. I know that Seekers habitually form trines, but not how critical it is for their health, or how one is selected and structured."

"Will do." Jazz agreed as he moved under Prowl's touch, pressing into the touches and returning them with his own. He groaned as he felt the intent shift in his mate and willingly allowed Prowl to roll them over and pin him.

"Any reason I shouldn't pound you into oblivion, then recharge still deep inside?" Prowl rumbled seductively, hot and eager at the idea.

Jazz moaned softly at the idea, lifting his helm to nip at his mate's neck. "Not from me. Means I can wake you up _nicely_." He purred the last word.

"Good," Prowl claimed Jazz's mouth in a crushing, commanding kiss that was as much about indulging Jazz's love of a dominant mate as Prowl's own dominant desires. His knees shifted to spread Jazz's legs, playing at the idea that Jazz didn't have a choice, that he'd have to just take it, yet every movement and touch was about bringing Jazz the most pleasure.

The submission Prowl received was real, but it was given out of total trust and love, and the pleasure spreading through Jazz was fed back into his mate. It was a loop, complete between them because it was for _them_ as one.

A low groan of anticipation escaped Prowl as his spike slid free to rub against Jazz's valve cover and he grabbed one of Jazz's knees to bring it up, exposing the valve cover even more. "Open, pretty. I want that tight valve of yours. Going to fill you to bursting."

"Ya know it's yours." Jazz purred, the cover sliding away and hips rolling up. "But I love a reminder."

"Anytime," Prowl groaned as he plunged into the slick, tight heat he never tired of. It parted willingly, spread to envelope him and squeezed to pleasure him. "Love how good you feel," he panted as he hilted himself and ground their arrays together.

"Careful what'cha offer." Jazz warned as his valve rippled around his mate. "Never let ya go."

"Never want to let you go," Prowl swore as he pulled back and drove forward, every bit of him focused on the slick slide of his frame inside his lover's. "Going to take so hard you'll walk funny for an orn."

"Yes!" Jazz keened in anticipation and pleasure at being filled by the mecha who mattered the most to him. Prowl knew what made him feel and was so good in indulging him. His mate was so handsome, so perfect, and there were moments when Jazz still marveled that Prowl was _his_. The thrusting, pulling slide of his mate inside him made Jazz tremble with building pleasure, eager for each crashing drive into him and the tingle of each slow pull out.

Bliss fed into the bond, twined with love and adoration. There was little his frame could do pinned under the larger frame of his mate, but his spark and voice could sing the praise of his mate and enthusiastically did.

"Love you, Prowl. My love. My spark." Words that he said all the time, over and over, but ones that never lost the sincerity and the ring of truth.

The next thrust had him keening higher, and charge sparked from his frame to dance and tease against Prowl's, a tell-tale sign of just how hot Prowl made him, and how close he was. From Prowl's side of the bond flowed his dedication, love and adoration of the mecha he had given up everything to follow the dreams of, along with the pleasure of his frame and the joy he took in bringing such bliss to his mate.

"My love, my owner, my spark," Prowl whispered words, glyphs that had taken Jazz a long time to understand were not those of hate and resentment, but of deepest love and devotion. Prowl adored Praxus when it had owned him, still adored the city now that it didn't, and he knew no greater act of love than to claim another owned him.

Two mechs who were fighting for the rights and freedoms of all mechs, bound to each other.

With a static cry Jazz surrendered to the energy and attention of his mate, charge flaring out and into Prowl and down through where their frames were joined. Above him Prowl groaned, thrust deep and hard a few more times and roared as he pumped the first load of many into the so very willing frame under him.


	2. A New Home

Thundercracker looked around, trying to take it all in. Reflex tired to make wings that were no longer there twitch in discomfort. Instead he looked down at his hands, optics traveling up the racing stripes of green and red on his arms. Cosmetic armor and a new paint job had him blending in as a grounder well enough, and his spark flinched in pain.

His flock would be so ashamed if they knew where he was now.

But that was the point, wasn't it? They wouldn't take him back without his wings, not in any context that he could cope with. He was doing all this so they would never learn what happened, what he had become. Pain surged through him once more, and he felt more than teeked both Jazz and Prowl shifted closer to him, each offering support and comfort.

Jazz's field was rich and strong, promising support and safety where they were going. When the lift opened the smaller mech took the lead, bounding forward with an energy and life that seemed to be his trademark.

Thundercracker looked to the Praxian, who motioned him to follow, and shadowed the Seeker when he obeyed. When he looked up, it was to a large hallway. The lift was in the middle and there was a large door at each end. Jazz was leading him to the left and the door slid open for him smoothly, revealing the entry to high ceilings and part of a mural of crystal formation.

"Welcome home." Jazz said, turning a circle in the entryway to encompass the apartment. "What's ours is yours, for as long as ya stay."

The seeker stepped farther inside, optics traveling again as he tried to take it all in. The richness of the place, the sleek elegance, even if it was of grounder style. He turned to Prowl and frowned, trying to get a handle on the Praxian again, to reconcile a sparked worker being in possession of all this.

"I indulge myself with the half of one percent of my investment income I keep," Prowl said by way of explanation.

Jazz snorted and bounced past the Seeker into his mate's arms. "He indulges us, and you now. Swear the mech couldn't be selfish if 'e _tried_."

"My home in Praxus was all about indulging myself," Prowl hummed as he claimed a sweet, lingering but largely chaste kiss from his mate. Eventually he looked up at Thundercracker. "There are three spare berthrooms upstairs. Would you prefer one with a balcony and wide view, a small window, or completely enclosed?"

"A balcony would nice...if I am allowed to use it." Thundercracker admitted.

Prowl thought about it, then flicked his doorwings when he made his choice. "Until I find the records that prove you are not a legal slave, you would need to wear the cosmetics," he motioned to what Thundercracker was covered in. "In two or three decaorns you would be free to be yourself in the open. I will let you know when I have all the documentation needed to clear your citizenship."

"Thank you. I will take the balcony." Even if he had to wait to use it, being able to see the sky would be some comfort.

"We'll show ya around. Then you can clean up an' fuel. There are a couple rules fer guests, but nothin' ya can't handle, I don't think." Jazz said cheerfully, not really detaching himself from his mate as he led the way deeper into the apartment.

As it opened up into the main living space, Thundercracker froze again, optics spiraling wide and bright at the two story tall, floor to ceiling, wall to wall window pane that showed off the glittering capitol in all its glory.

"Prowler likes his views." Jazz explained, noting the Seeker's reaction.

"It is most impressive." Thundercracker finally managed, not able to keep the longing out of his voice at the view. It still was nothing compared to being in the sky, but it was close enough to remind him of what he no longer possessed.

"Washroom is thisa way." Jazz said, trying to distract the Seeker. "And somethin' Prowl taught me to 'ppreciate, an' I think you will too."

"The hot oil pool," Prowl chuckled as he pinged Thundercracker the actual layout of the two story residence as they walked towards the lift to the second floor. "There is only one, but you are welcome to use it anytime we are not."

As they walked along the balcony overlooking half the first floor, Thundercracker couldn't help but pause again to stare out of the even better view.

"We have ownership of half of the roof as well," Prowl added.

"How- so much-for just the two of you?" Thundercracker asked, comparing it to the home that his entire flock had shared, and thinking that they would all be comfortable in what seemed to serve only two mecha here.

"And those we rescue," Prowl nodded, once again made uncomfortable by the reaction to his indulgence. "I keep one half of one percent of the profits from my investments. That pays for this, energon and everything else for us."

"We work hard, we don't indulge in much that isn't here," Jazz added, trying to sooth his mate. ~It took me a long time to adjust to having so much too love. Remember? I had a hard time believing that it was all yours, that you were willing to share with a nobody like me.~

~I like sharing what I have,~ Prowl murmured, leaning into the contact as he took his mate's comfort and support.

~I know love. He's smart. He'll learn.~ Jazz reminded his bonded gently. "We usually have at least one guest at any time. We keep space for three. Some of em are resistance members, others are rescues."

"I see." Thundercracker agreed, field teeking of apology for the apparent discomfort he had caused.

"I also travel among the wealthier non-noble circles for my duties to the resistance," Prowl added as he gathered his willingness to defend his extravagance and brushed Thundercracker's field with acceptance. "I must play that part to fit into it. It is the reality we live in."

The seeker nodded again, respect and submission in the gesture he was forced to use since being robbed of his wings.

Jazz reached out and touched his arm, giving him a warm smile. "It's okay. I remember what it was like being brought here and told to make myself at home. Prowl's just a bit self-conscious about indulging himself at all at times. He'll get over it."

"Yes, there are no ill-feelings," Prowl agreed. "Come, we'll show you your room, the spare washrack and the main one, then we can get the cosmetic plating off you and you can clean up as long as you wish."

Thundercracker was a little dazed by the time they reached the main washrack, and willing stood still as the two other mecha moved around him, skillfully and quickly removing the cosmetic armor plates.

"Want help cleanin' up?" Jazz asked as the last armor plate was removed from the Seekers back aside.

"Yes, please." Thundercracker agreed, somewhat reluctantly. He wasn't sure about having grounders touch him any more than necessary, but he needed to be clean, and he wasn't sure how clean he would be able to get himself. The solvent rained down on him, warm and comforting, and he just stood there for a long, long moment reveling in it. When hands began to work on his back they were firm and wonderfully professional. No hint of wanting anything other than for him to stand there and be cleaned.

The pair moved around him with ease, skillfully scrubbing plating and cleaning with a precision that he was sure had to come from their bond. All the while their fields continued to touch his, completely at ease around him, even here in their own home.

His home now, he supposed, if what they said was true.

He was still dazed when he was lead into a very nice room with an even nicer berth and coaxed into it. He didn't recall initiating a shut-down, but he was out cold before the pair left.

* * *

Thundercracker barely recalled rousing several times over the course of recharging for energon, but three empty cubes on the berthside table were clear indication that he had. He had a vague memory of being woken up by intense cries from another room as well, but not why they'd roused him. He really believed he was past noticing the sounds of pain and suffering....

That was why. It wasn't a pained cry, but of pleasure. Something he was no longer accustomed to. His hosts had been interfacing, most likely.

Slowly he stretched, feeling the softness of the berth underneath him. It was high quality, made for mecha who possessed wings that would cramp from the wrong pressure. Wings that he no longer possessed.

Thundercracker vented softly, still working on accepting that reality. The grounder medic had apologized, but from what he had explained, not even a flight specialist could give him back his wings, short of a complete and complicated frame rebuild. And even then there was no guarantee that Thundercracker's processor would not reject them. The only way to guarantee it working was the rebuild plus a complete processor wipe all the way down to his base coding. It would make him a sparked mecha for all practical purposes, not to mention kill _him_ , even if his spark continued.

With another vent the Seeker rolled from the berth, forcing himself to his pedes and not looking out the window, unable to stand the view that he had asked for in the moment. Energon, he needed energon. And to finally face the mecha that were acting as his hosts and saviors.

It took a moment, but he finally recalled that there was an energon dispenser in the main washrack and carefully walked in. He didn't want to disturb the couple if they were enjoying it. He was sure there was energon elsewhere in this grand place. He didn't have to hunt for it though, as the washrack larger than the one that served his entire creation flock was empty.

The dispenser was located on the far wall, and it only took a klik of studying the for the Seeker to navigate the menu and select a cube of glowing high quality energon. The smooth mix was like everything else in this strange place- of excellent quality and taste.

Half the cube was gone before he finally left the washrack. He still didn't feel ready to face anyone, but there was no good reason to put it off any longer. Longer would just mean growing more lost in his own processor. His creators and flock might be beyond his reach, but they had raised him to be strong.

He would be strong now.

Being mid-morning, he doubted the pair were still in recharge, and in passing their door he found it wouldn't open for him anyway. So he headed along the walk with its incredible views of the living space below and the city of Iacon beyond and to the lift. The apartment was quiet, and the Seeker found that rather peaceful for a change. The place was neat, organized. The view was amazing, and it filled his spark with longing as he gazed out over Iacon.

As he settled into the view, he gradually began to sort the sounds of the place and eventually picked out the sounds of multiple voices speaking quietly and worked his way there to find Prowl in a small office with half a dozen holodisplays with news reports while he focused on a workstation as complex as anything Thundercracker could recall seeing.

"Good orn." Thundercracker greeted his host quietly, remembering his manners and stopped several strides away, waiting to be acknowledged.

Doorwings flicked in greeting, acknowledgement and that Prowl would be with him in a moment.

The Seeker relaxed a little more, glad to know that he was not interrupting much, and settled for finishing the cube of energon he was sipping on as he waited.

"Good orn, Thundercracker," Prowl said as he turned and muted the broadcasts. "Did you recharge well?"

"Well enough, and apparently for an extended period." Thundercracker commented.

"Your systems needed it," Prowl said simply. "You likely will recharge longer than is normal for you for several more orns as the repairs finish settling. Are any systems reporting errors?"

"So far there are no errors." Thundercracker reported. He looked around and tentatively selected a chair to settle in, prepared to move at the first indication that he had done something inappropriate, but Prowl was relaxed. Or at least what seemed to pass for relaxed. 

"Good," Prowl's doorwings flicked with approval. "Now, I realize you haven't had the time to fully process everything, but there is something for you to think about. While your wings could not be repaired, there is enough there for a cosmetic fitting. You would look normal and even have some communication and sensory input, but they would not be flight-capable. It is up to you if you wish to have them installed."

"I will consider it." Thundercracker agreed slowly, though he already was rather sure he would not accept. Unless the loss of sensory input proved to be too much a of a drain, the teasing suggesting that he could fly, even if he was really incapable of flight, would be enough to drive him crazy.

"Good," Prowl nodded. "Jazz mentioned that you have a good education; graduated with honors from the Air Martial Academy. How much was covered about the laws outside of Vos?"

"Enough that we would have some idea of what outsiders might do that would go against the laws of Vos, but overall, very little." Thundercracker admitted. "Vos does not see many visitors, and few Vosians travel outside of the city willingly."

"For many reasons, most of them unfortunate," Prowl said with a rustle of his doorwings in regret. "There are many ways you can become useful to the cause. Everything from basic manual labor and an additional translator for winged frame-types to earning a law diploma and entering the public light as one of our representatives in the courts to politics. Though this is a resistance building towards a revolt, we are still attempting to work with the existing government to change laws and enforcement so a war is unnecessary."

"I am willing to act as a translator." Thundercracker offered after a klik of consideration. "I doubt I would serve the cause well in a court of law. An Order is too used to be obeyed. I am willing to assist in coordinating tasks and efforts, if that will help."

"Then background tasks, much as I do," Prowl nodded with an easy twitch of doorwings. "There is a great deal you can help with there, and though you do not need to choose now, what field you would focus on is something worthy of consideration as you settle in."

"Or, you know, he could just be your assistant," Jazz's cheerful voice commented from the office doorway, his grin audible. "You've needed one forever, and _this_ mecha you won't scare off."

"Jazz." Thundercracker turned and nodded his helm to the other mech in greeting.

"Haya," Jazz grinned back. "Good to see ya up and about."

"I am thankful to be up." Thundercracker responded. "Thank you for allowing me to recharge for so long."

"No problem. Remember, you have _no_ duties for a couple decaorns," Jazz sauntered in and sprawled onto Prowl's lap to an exasperated but fond look from his mate. "You can do things if you want, but until you've finished recovering according to Ratchet, your job is to heal and integrate the new reality into your processors."

"Very true," Prowl agreed as he slid a hand around Jazz's hip to rub the sensitive metal lightly. "Depending on what you do, your duties for some vorns may be to become educated and pass the various tests needed. As you have surely realized, we do not expect you to work for your keep because we must be careful with our shanix. It is because we believe that it is important for mecha to be productive in some way for their mental health."

Thundercracker watched as the smaller mech's frame arched into the touch, a soft purr emitting from Jazz at the attention as he snuggled closer to his mate. The Seeker couldn't help but smile a little, even if the expression was a sad one. "It is good for a mecha to have a purpose in functioning, either given to them or of their own choosing." He agreed quietly.

"I'm pleased you agree," Prowl kept his apparent focus on Thundercracker even as he continued to stroke his mate in ways that were clearly pleasurable and still within acceptable for outsider company. "Did you have any questions?"

"Are there rules I should know of for living here?" Thundercracker asked still, trying to take in the apartment that he had been graciously given residence in.

"Don't off yourself on our property," Jazz went suddenly serious. "We have enough attention from the authorities without giving them good fodder for murder charges."

"No criminal activities either, unless one of us has cleared it first," Prowl added, then pinged Thundercracker a file. "There's the full FAQ for residence. It should answer your questions, but if it does not, please do ask."

"I am sure it is very thorough." Thundercracker said, the comment meant as a compliment as he opened the file, his optics still curiously on the pair sprawled out before him. Prowl somehow managed to look proper and composed despite the silver minibot doing his level best to melt into his plating and the pleasure he knew Jazz's light kisses and fingers must be bringing. He suspected it was a game of some kind, and one they both enjoyed. He couldn't imagine Jazz doing something that would genuinely upset Prowl, or Prowl not being very clear if he didn't want something.

Jazz giggled as he grinned at Thundercracker. "The first edition was thorough. Classic Prowl. Every mecha we've brought in has helped refine it. You will too, even if none of us have a clue how yet."

"It's simply the odds are against you being the first not to make us add something. Though lately it's been less about new rules and more about explanations," Prowl added. "You're the first flight-frame we've taken in. I expect some knowledge will come of it and be reflected in the FAQ."

"The first?" That fact did surprise the Seeker some, the question slipping out before he check it.

"Not many fliers survive slavery long enough to be rescued," Jazz said quietly. "Not that there are many outside of Vos and Helix to start with."

"Shuttles are the only flight-frames that are at all common outside the flier cities and most illegal dealers learned very quickly that they might be calm and laid back normally, but threaten to clip their wings and you will have a _very_ large mecha in a _very_ violent state. Not many grounders are capable of controlling an unwilling shuttle," Prowl added.

"No, they are not." Thundercracker agreed, still watching the pair. "May I ask how the two of you got caught up into this revolution?"

"I was part of it without even knowing for a long time," Prowl began with a soft smile. "My spark took to my 'protect and serve' Enforcer coding with a relish that few enjoy. When my shift was over, I would often spend much of the time I was not in recharge patrolling and assisting on my own. It wasn't long before I encountered mecha in need through no fault of their own. They wanted to work, they wanted an honest living but no one would hire them. So I did. I couldn't pay much at first, but soon my investments paid enough dividends that I invested in mecha that I believed were capable of making solid citizens if someone would give them the opening. I funded many small businesses on the condition that they hire anyone I brought to them, they had to give preference to those in need and they had to pay a living wage. If it was at a loss, I would reimburse the owner. I rarely needed to fund such employees for long."

Jazz smiled up at his mate, leaning into the Praxian. "I was a slave from the start- kindled. My carrier was a slave, sire was a free mech. Not that it mattered- lineage 's traced through the carrier when comes ta stuff like that. Anyway, I managed to escape an' made it to Praxus. Bounced here 'n there, then..." He smiled wider at Prowl and reached up to trail his fingers over the Praxian's chest.

"He earned his place as a productive member of society," Prowl nuzzled him. "Earned the barkeep's respect though hard work enough to get a full time job. I didn't rescue him, though the bar is one that I sponsored. Jazz earned that job on his own, no help from me. Then we met. Over the vorns we grew closer until I sought out his former owner and bought him. I gave him his ownership papers as a proposal gift to show how serious I was about wanting a free mecha for a mate."

"Was still hard for me believe that a free mech would want me as a mate." Jazz informed Thundercracker, his field full of nothing but love and affection for his mate, and so bright that the Seeker could feel it from where he was sitting. "They needed someone who could understand kindled slaves, an' kindled mecha who had been forced inta slavery. That was a job I can do."

"Never mind he's a brilliant socializer and can blend into any caste or culture he's studied," Prowl added with real pride. "After we bonded it became apparent that there was a greater need for our skills elsewhere. As much as I didn't wish to leave my function or Praxus, I could easily calculate just how much more I could do to obey my coding elsewhere. We chose Iacon for many reasons, but largely because it is the center of the political conflict and I would not stand out too much. As much as Praxians are coded to love to drive and travel, we are not partial to settling down far from home and kin."

"He's not tellin' the full story on what he had to do to leave- buyin' himself out and dealin with all of the coding leftover." Jazz informed the quiet, attentive Seeker with just as much pride for his mate.

"Yes, Enforcers are created with very heavy-handed compliance coding, some of which can never be removed," Prowl confirmed. "It keeps the force honest and on task." He leaned his face against Jazz's plating and stilled. "It still hurts sometimes, to think of what I gave up."

Jazz wiggled around until he was upright and straddling Prowl's lap, his chest pressed against his mate's so that their sparks were even, his field now reading of love and support, entirely without shame in front of the Seeker. It visibly soothed Prowl, relaxing him by little increments as the pain sank back down to where it lived. Always there, but rarely noticed. Gradually Prowl's arms came up around Jazz and held him tightly until a deep x-vent escaped Prowl and he tipped his face for a soft kiss that was willingly returned.

"My apologies," Prowl looked at Thundercracker. "One can be content in one's existence and fulfilling one's coding, but it does not always mean the past is settled."

"No. It is good you have a spark to balance your own in need." Thundercracker murmured, faced with a pain he would have to deal with in his own way, and without the support that Prowl was now leaning on.

"Did you have any trinemates before you were captured?" Jazz asked quietly.

The Seeker visibly flinched at the question, and it was several kliks before he managed an answer. "I did. My Action's designation was Skywarp. We had been courting a Vision, and he finally agreed, just before- before I was taken."

Both grounders stilled and sobered even more at the reaction. "I can get a message to one of them, if you'd like. Just letting them know you survived or something," Jazz offered.

"No!" Thundercracker exploded before he reined himself in and brought an immediate reaction of raised hands from Jazz. "No- not like this. I am dead to them. Better I stay that way."

While he might have gotten his words and tone under control, the pain and loss in his field was strong enough to hurt those teeking it.

"All right, no problem. I was just offering," Jazz continued to try and reassure even as both he and Prowl trembled slightly with stuttering vents at the pain. Yet they didn't turn from it, didn't try to shield themselves. It was pain they knew and understood on many levels.

"I am sorry. Trine is- forever. Breaking _hurts_." Thundercracker tried to explain as he was once again faced with all that he had lost forever.

"It's okay," Jazz trilled as he slid from Prowl's lap to go over and comfort the Seeker. "We all know hurt and loss. We aren't kin, but we're here for you. It's always easier to have a friendly shoulder to lean on."

The Seeker accepted the offered comfort with gratefully, leaning into the gentle touch of the small mech. He had missed this- the gentle touch of someone who cared- during his captivity. Seekers were very physical mecha, but fear had kept him far away from the other slaves.

Jazz carefully gauged the reaction to the first touch before offering more, his hands sliding in comforting circles over repaired armor and frame. Thundercracker all but melted into it, completely forgetting that he had no idea how Jazz's mate might take this much contact.

"Seekers are tactile?" Prowl asked calmly after several kliks.

"Very much so." Thundercracker sighed, sinking deeper into the chair as it registered that the mate was just fine with this. "Trine, flock, mates, often we all recharge together. Fields and touch are very important. They build trust- comfort. From kindling on, we are mecha of touch."

~That, at least, we might be able to help him with.~ Jazz suggested to his mate over their bond. He was willing if Prowl was as well.

"If you wish, you may recharge with us most nights," Prowl offered. "Praxians are tactile in much the same way, though not to such an extent, and Jazz...."

"I'm the definition of tactile, only it's me, not coding or culture," the minibot chirred happily.

"Would duties that kept you close to a friendly field be helpful?" Prowl asked.

"For a while, they would be appreciated." Thundercracker admitted. "If neither of you mind sharing your space with me."

Just because the two were inclined to be overly tactile with each other didn't mean they would be willing to share with him continually. Perhaps, once he had started to recover, he could find someone that would be willing to look past his deformity.

"Nope," Jazz chirped with a grin.

"I would not have offered if I minded," Prowl said by way of promise and assurance. "I will teach you what you need to know to work with me in the office."

"Thank you." Thundercracker murmured, then shook as he jerked upright, realizing how close he had been to recharge.

"Come on, let's get you in our berth and I'll rub you until you really do recharge," Jazz suggested. "We'll join you there when we're ready to recharge."

There was no fight in the Seeker as the small mech took his hand and led him through the apartment, and up to the door that had refused to open for him earlier. It opened smoothly now, and Thundercracker got an optic full of a room that had a huge window wall with a large balcony, a door to the primary washrack and a door to an interior room. All of it was furnished in much the same elegant splendor as the public areas, but with many shelves of nick-nacks and artwork that didn't fit the general theme that Thundercracker was now sure belonged to Prowl. This space seemed to fit the minibot much more.

"Yah, Prowl let me do most of the decoratin' in here. Tolerates my fondness for things too. Think it comes from bein' a slave." Jazz said as he led Thundercracker through to the berth, plush and deep with cushions and pillows and more than large enough for three Seekers, much less the two smaller mecha that normally recharged there.

"He's a good mate, if his preferences are shown elsewhere," Thundercracker commented and willingly followed Jazz's guidance to lay on his chest on the incredibly soft yet supportive berth. "Such a different style from elsewhere," he said before moaning in pleasure at the comfort. The berth they'd given him was a very nice one. This was almost indecently wonderful.

"The best." Jazz agreed as he settled in to rub the Seeker's frame, fingers well trained from caring for a Praxian finding the spots that brought the most relief from the tension that had been pulling the Seeker's frame tight.

Thundercracker groaned again. "Thank you, for letting me recharge with you. Seekers ... we don't do well alone."

"I'd like to hear more 'bout where ya come from, how Seekers live 'n stuff, when your ready to talk." Jazz suggested gently, his fingers never stopping their gentle motions across the frame.

"Why?" Thundercracker murmured, already half in recharge. "Never going back."

"Just for things like this- so we can help you better." Jazz explained. "And the more we know, the more we might be able to help others when the time comes."

"Okay," Thundercracker hummed, his optics dimming until they turned off completely.


	3. Promises Kept

Thundercracker booted up between two warm frames, two friendly fields deep in recharge. He snuggled down into the berth and the warmth with no desire to leave the comfort he had found. Even if he was not invited here often, he could already tell that it was helping. It felt good, the platonic welcome, the two fields mingled with his.

It felt good, too, that neither of the other mechs seemed inclined to get up yet, and lacking a driving need to move, Thundercracker settled down into recharge once more.

The next boot sequence was triggered by a change in the fields around him, and the motion of another mech close by. Red optics flared to life, taking in the Praxian half risen from the berth.

"Relax, Thundercracker," Prowl's voice was low and smooth. "I'm just an early riser by nature. Recharge more if you like."

"Jazz won't mind?" The Seeker asked as he sank beck into the berth and the warm field still pressed up against his back.

"He'll quite enjoy it," Prowl chuckled and motioned to the way the silver minibot was snuggling against the Seeker's frame. "He doesn't often get to wake up with company."

"Alright." Thundercracker agreed, too comfortable to argue as he found recharge creeping up on him once again. Reassurance from both of his hosts and the medic they worked with that this was still normal while his frame was healing allowed the normally active Seeker to accept the rare downtime.

He roused again when Jazz moved, and once again accepted the cheerful assurance that he should recharge more if he wanted it. It was close to noon when he finally roused himself, and that was for energon. He could hear Jazz's playful laugh down below and the low rumble of Prowl's reply, but the actual words were difficult to make out.

With a languid stretch Thundercracker finally rolled from the berth and fetched a cube of energon to sip on as he made his way to the lower level and his hosts.

"Good orn." He called, announcing his presence before he came up on the pair.

"Good orn!" Jazz called back. "Feeling rested?"

"Very much." Thundercracker responded as he settled into the chair that had subtly become his, energon in hand. "I believe that is the best recharge I have experienced in several vorns."

"I'm pleased it was good," Prowl flicked his doorwings. "You seem to be settling in."

"I am trying. I would like to start helping, if there are things I can do." Thundercracker offered, his field teeking of sincerity.

Prowl nodded. "The greatest asset you can be at this moment is two-fold. First to transfer all you know of Vosian law, official, custom and enforcement, to datapads for me to learn from. The second is to familiarize yourself is Iaconian law, both practical and slavery related, so you will be ready to move about freely once your citizenship is sorted out."

"Of course." Thundercracker agreed, knowing that he would have to work through all the he had left behind. "Do you have datapads or a database that I am to study from?"

"Study first." Jazz suggested, coming over to the Seeker and jumping up behind him to start massaging the still healing frame. "The translatin' stuff can wait 'till later when your more settled."

"Yes, of course," Prowl agreed quickly even as he pinged Thundercracker the section he should study. "I'm open to suggestions too, if you think of duties that you would like to take on. Also, this study is not to the level of law enforcement, but to a citizen. If you wish to understand it more deeply, you are welcome. I only expect that you understand the laws well enough not to unintentionally get into trouble."

"Of course. I can do things to help here too- a little cooking, some repair work, things that would benefit an eyrie when- when a Vision was occupied." He finished, field wavering again.

"Shu, it's okay," Jazz cooed, his field warm and comforting as it wrapped around Thundercracker. "We know a lot about loss here. The personal stuff we told you and from many others we've helped over the vorns. Never feel bad about stopping when the grief wells up. It's natural, even a good thing. Means you're processing it."

"Does it ever get better?" Thundercracker asked, leaning into the comfort.

"Yes," Prowl answered. "There will always be moments of pain, moments of grief and loss, but with time and effort most orns can be good ones."

Somewhat settled, Thundercracker picked up one of the datapads that had been offered to him and started to read, settling into what he was starting to recognize was something of a normal routine.

* * *

A decaorn and a half after booting up in the medic's care, Thundercracker was covered in the grounder cosmetic plating so he could safely lounge on the balcony outside his room while he read up on Iraconian law, culture and customs. The sun and the wind felt good where it touched him, even through the cosmetics. Even knowing that he would never be able to touch the sky again on his own it was still good to be out.

Studying was enough to distract his processor from other things that could be troubling him, and he picked up the next datapad- only to stare at it blankly for several kliks.

With a sigh he let the datapad fall into his lap, optics going dim. His hosts still insisted that his need for recharge at odd times was normal, and it felt so good where he was....

He jerked to awareness when the temperature dropped, and reluctantly roused enough to get up just in time for a knock on the door. Confused, he crossed to the door and answered it, coming face to face with Prowl, and the mech was actually _smiling_.

"The forms have been finished and filed. All the required data has been acquired. All that is needed is your signature and you will be a free citizen of Iacon," Prowl told him as he offered a legal datapad.

A little stunned, Thundercracker took the offered datapad and stepped back to allow Prowl to enter. The Praxian had promised him all of this, but he still had not really believed it would happen. Yet here was the evidence before him, scrolling slowly at his touch for him to read over.

"All legal? I can stop wearing the cosmetics and everything?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," Prowl nodded. "Completely legal. You will need to take the tests in the next couple decaorns, however your knowledge has already exceeded the minimum. You will not have any trouble with them."

There was a few kliks of hesitation, indecision picking at Thundercracker before his field suddenly settled. The datapad that was offered back to Prowl was complete with the Seeker's formal designation glyph. "How do I schedule to take the tests?"

"Sign up for the slots here," Prowl pinged him a site location. "You need to take one of each listed under citizenship requirements. I recommend not taking more than one an orn. I'll arrange a transport for you to get there and back."

"I understand. Are you home for the orn then?" Thundercracker asked.

"Yes, as is Jazz," Prowl said easily. "Would you like help taking those cosmetics off for the last time?"

"Please." There was an actual flare of excitement in his field at the proposition. "If the two of you want to help, it would be appreciated."

"We'd enjoy it lots," Jazz's chipper voice trilled from the doorway before he hopped in. "It's _so_ nice to be able to be yourself. I love helping with the moment others get to enjoy it."

Thundercracker actually smiled as they stepped into the washrack, at ease around the Praxian and his mate. It was hard to not be comfortable at the sincere warmth and welcome in their fields, and the gentle hands that descended on him.

"So, how 'bout a real paint job, now that ya can walk around as yourself?" Jazz asked as they tossed the false plating aside.

"Unless mourning would help you," Prowl added with a touch of uncertainty. "I understand that Seekers allow their paint to be worn away to base metal as they grieve. Then repaint when they are ready to join society fully once more?"

"I will never stop missing my flock." Thundercracker informed them quietly. But even as he spoke, the grief that Prowl and Jazz could feel was not as intense as it had been just a few orns ago. "I continue because you have assured me there is a place for me where I can do good, and keep others of my kind from suffering the same fate I did. I am ready to take those steps. I would welcome recommendations as well."

"You can do a great deal of good here, helping us," Prowl promised with all the gravity of one accustomed to his words being binding in court and a matter of life and death.

"Well, you started with blues and silvers, and decidedly not flashy," Jazz hummed as he thought. "How do you feel about shifting to deep green with hints of black, silver and red. Maybe with a little gold too?"

"Green?" Thundercracker repeated, frame shifting unconsciously into a pleasant touch on his shoulder as he considered that. "It would be different- very different."

"That's the idea," Jazz said with a warm brush of his field. Prowl remained silent, but his hands and his field was steady, supportive and comforting. "A new life, a new look. Some even take a new designation. Whatever it takes to break ties with the past you can't or don't want to do back to."

Thundercracker hummed. "My designation I keep, but if there is free time in your schedule, maybe you could go with me for the cosmetic changes? To give your opinion?"

"'Course!" Jazz agreed, smiling at Prowl and prodding his mate over the bond. The invitation had been to them both, even if the Seeker had only seemed to be speaking to Jazz.

"There is time," Prowl agreed. "I will make an appointment for you that we can attend. Would you like to investigate a new alt mode? Your mass is comparable to many ground frames, so many alts should be compatible with limited modifications."

"A grounder alt?" At that the Seeker did balk, the rejection almost spark deep.

~Maybe a little too fast there, love.~ Jazz suggested over the bond.

~It will always be too soon,~ Prowl replied. "Yes. It is not required. I am only giving you possibilities. Some will work, others will not. They are your choice to pursue or not."

"Maybe later." Thundercracker conceded, relaxing again as Jazz started cleaning the Seeker's frame in the sort of social cleaning they had discovered the Seeker really appreciated.

~At least he is being open to our suggestion, even if he decides not to pursue 'em.~ Jazz commented, grabbing a soft brush and starting on the Seeker's hip joints, amused by the way Thundercracker melted into the attention.

~Surprisingly so,~ Prowl agreed as he worked the Seeker's back, careful of where wings had once attached and still ready for a surprise lashing out if he touched the wrong spot at the wrong moment. ~I'm honestly surprised he agreed to live without wings. I'm not sure I'm that strong, and I don't fly.~

~He has a purpose. You are that strong love, when you believe in something.~ Jazz said, gently nudging the Seeker over a little and smiling at the teek in Thundercracker's field. "Are we going to be escorting you to the berth when we are done here?" He asked aloud.

Thundercracker gave a lazy, compliant hum of confirmation, honestly willing to go anywhere with the pair that made him feel like this.

"I'm going to enjoy recharging with such a field wrapped with ours," Prowl smiled as they continued to work, doing far more touching than cleaning just to enjoy the way it made Thundercracker teek.

"Me too. Even worth turning in a little early." Jazz smirked, leaving the Seeker to Prowl's care as he started to work on his mate. Prowl groaned in pleasure, his hands stilling on Thundercracker's frame for a moment as he adjusted to trying to split his attention.

Thundercracker roused enough at the change to chuckle softly, well used to the displays of affection between the two. They were right for each other, balancing in the way of trine, even if it had taken him a while to reconcile how such a thing existed with only two. In the end he settled on accepting it because he wouldn't deny what he saw and teeked of their every interaction and even when they were alone. It felt good to be with such a solid, social and affectionate relationship.

Soon Prowl's hands began to move again, but his field was flush with pleasure and early arousal. That too Thundercracker was used to. The pair didn't seem capable of being near each other and not being aroused. It felt good too, and the Seeker reveled in how good it felt to be near mecha that were so in love, so closely bound, so _comfortable_ with each other.

He owed them so much for allowing him to soak in their energy and balance himself through them. He teeked when the pair traded places, the touches bringing comfort to his already squeaky clean frame changing from the precise feel of Prowl to the more random but just as pleasurable touch of Jazz. Jazz's field was much more expressive that Prowl's as well, and far more sensual. The minibot loved physical pleasure, loved to touch, and Prowl's touch brought out his desires in full.

"I can see myself to the berth, if you want to play here," Thundercracker offered.

"mmm'kay." Jazz agreed as he leaned back into Prowl, lifting his helm for a kiss that was willingly given. "We'll be along in a bit, ya won't recharge alone. Promise."

"Enjoy yourselves," Thundercracker smiled at the pair as Jazz turned to face his mate for a kiss that was enough to raise Thundercracker's core temperature just looking before he slipped out of the shower space for the dryer.

"So what's it gonna be lover? Since he was so nice as ta leave us alone." Jazz asked, fingers tracing along Prowl's neck and across the top of the Praxian's chest armor.

"I'm going to pound you into the wall, then take your spark," Prowl rumbled hotly as he reached for Jazz's aft to lift him up.

"You have the best plans." Jazz purred, catching Prowl's helm in his hands for a heated kiss. This was the best place he had ever known, here in his mate's arms and spark. There was nothing that could compare, and something that he had known he could never function without after he had tasted it for the first time. It was better even than his freedom, both the freedom he'd taken for himself in escaping, and the legal freedom Prowl had bought and given him during their courting.

"I know the other half of my spark," Prowl rumbled as his spike cover unlocked and slid open. "Your desires are enticing."

"So glad I am enough to hold your attention." Jazz teased, shoulders pressing back against the wall for leverage to grind his hips against Prowl, lubricant from his valve shining on his mate. Prowl moaned at the slick contact and tightened his hands around Jazz's hips to maneuver Jazz onto his spike. He moaned again at the slight, tight heat that spread around him, encasing him with the bliss of being inside his love.

"No one feels like you, ya know." Jazz moaned softly, valve squeezing around the spike that he knew so well but could never seem to get enough of. It always felt good to be stretched and filled like this, it always had felt good, but Prowl was different and Jazz knew it was because of the emotional connection.

"No one is as good as you," Prowl moaned before claiming Jazz's mouth as he began to thrust with the full power of his frame.

Sounds of bliss and pleasure were muffled by locked lips, Jazz grabbing on to his mate and going along with the ride. Prowl was so deceptive on the outside, the calm field and simple but pristine frame hiding the mental and physical strength that lay beneath.

Strength that Jazz loved and marveled at. The strong spark that made his mate so much more than what he had been called to be, even if Prowl had been content.

~Love.~

~Mine.~ Prowl replied, the single glyph entwined not just with possessiveness, but saturated with love, affection and giving just as much as it claimed.

~Always and forever.~ Jazz answered, the words singing with truth. Prowl had rescued him, completed him, and Jazz was his. ~Take me. Fill me. Mark your claim.~ He invited as his frame rocked from the thrusts and tingled with ever-increasing pleasure.

~Every time you desire,~ Prowl promised with the first flicker of charge dancing under his plating. ~Love you so much, my Jazz,~ he moaned, only just managing to keep his chest plates closed as he thrust, wanting the first overload to be from their frames.

~Yours.~ Jazz agreed as he gripped Prowl's shoulders tighter, riding each powerful thrust that pushed his charge higher, to the outside of his frame into his mate.

Prowl's reply sank into sensations and emotions, words already past him. Their charge crackling and surging between them with each sliding thrust. The final desire, something Prowl rarely asked for, sank into Jazz's awareness and he surrendered to it gladly. His valve tightened and rippled, rubbing the nodes as the spike filling him slid in and out.

With a shudder Jazz keened his bliss and threw his helm back, his neck cabling exposed to his love in the grip of his overload. A moment later Prowl's roar echoed in the washrack and a surge of crackling transfluid pushed Jazz's bliss even higher.

This surrender was willing and perfect, the energy bouncing between both frames in a blinding expression of physical and emotional bliss.

They both panted through intake, vents and with flaring and contracting armor as the came down from the physical bliss of their union. Slow, lazy and slightly sloppy kisses were exchanged until they cooled enough to think again. Without a sound or thought between them both sets of chest plates slid open and folded back, bringing ice blue and rich purple sparklight to play along their plating.

This was a dance that didn't require words. They knew what the other desired because the desires were a perfect match. Their sparks reached for each other eagerly, long familiar with their bonded half and joyful for the reunion, no matter how temporary. Near the surface of both sparks were thoughts of their new resident, and Jazz felt the full brunt of Prowl's awe at the strength of the Seeker to even contemplate existing without his wings.

There was agreement from Jazz, and the sad admission that the Seeker might still give into his grief. But the surrender at least would not be from lack of support from those who had taken him in.

 _Never_ was Prowl's fanatic agreement. He gave himself fully when he committed, and he had committed to Thundercracker.

Their sparks swirled and mingled, reveling in each other, and the mutual agreement about their guest allowed the subject to fall away and gave both mechs a sense of safety that they still agreed so fully. No matter how many times they merged, no matter how strong their bond, either could or would deny that their greatest fear was to have their unity break down in a way they couldn't repair.

There was a commitment forged to find some middle ground, and understanding that both needed the other in ways that could not be survived apart any more. Each and every merge that continued to find that true for them both deepened their bond and soothed the errant thoughts that caused distress. As much as the end of the merge brought blazing pleasure, for these two it was all about reconnecting and commitment.

As their chest plates closed and the pair gradually came back to the physical world, Prowl settled Jazz on his pedes and leaned to kiss him, soft and chaste. "I love you, my Jazz."

"My Prowl." Jazz murmured into the kiss, soothed and content in every way at the moment. He was content to stand there in Prowl's arms, field still melded deep with his mate's. "My love."

A room away, Thundercracker was resting on the large, so-soft berth and listening to their desires while not truly wanting to. This pair loved their pleasure, yet it didn't feel of lust. It was addictive in a way the Seeker didn't believe possible, and he liked it. For his sponsors, it was an equal thing, a mutual sharing that seemed to bring them closer together and balance them both. It made Thundercracker long for some sort of balance of his own, a hope for a trine that would never be.

For tonight, though, he would indulge himself with the balance and peace the pair radiated after such an encounter. A small sound of relaxing pleasure escaped him as they settled in around him. Jazz snuggled against his back, easily melding against his frame, while Prowl settled on the other side for Thundercracker to snuggle against.

It was an arrangement that seemed to suit them all, even if Prowl and Jazz were not touching full frame. The pair, as tactile as they were, didn't need to touch, and Thundercracker was immensely grateful for it as it meant he was surrounded during a time that he truly needed it.

* * *

Only those close to him could teek how nervous he was as Thundercracker followed his Prowl and Jazz into the party. Or at least that is what they were calling it on the surface. In reality the Seeker had gathered that is was more of a fundraising and recruit gathering than a celebration of anything.

There were many important mecha expected to attend, and while Thundercracker would have preferred something a little smaller for his introduction to many of the mecha that his companions worked for and with, the pair seemed to believe he was ready for this. His new paintjob had been polished and detailed to a ridiculous shine. Not even the parade standard he'd endured as a recruit was such a fuss. But the pair he was with were similarly done up, as were nearly everyone he saw as they glided through the gathering. He estimated around sixty mecha, all grounders, but he wasn't positive with his wing input missing and so much demanding his attention.

Curious glances were cast his way as he followed along in Prowl and Jazz's wake, but his obvious association with the pair was enough that no one seemed to question his right to be there. That was a relief, as was the lack of wings. There were Praxians and other doorwingers here and there, but no one with real wings. No one that would challenge his choice to live or degrade him for that choice.

"Orion!" Jazz called out with a wave, drawing the attention of a small convoy class mech pained in primary red and blue. When the mech turned, it was with a smile and easy stride to the three of them. "Thundercracker, this is Orion Pax. He's kinda the spark and perspective of this thing we have going."

"Thundercracker." The bright patterned mech repeated, his field flowing out in a teekable welcome of the expression on his face. "It is good to finally meet you. Both Prowl and Jazz have spoken highly of you."

"Thank you," Thundercracker said humbly. "I try to perform my duties well."

"You can relax around Orion," Prowl's voice was low and his teek soft. "He's an archivist by function."

That revelation sent a flicker of curiosity through the Seeker's field. He had heard of such mecha, and what he had heard indicated that they were not the type to get caught up in the like of resistances and revolutions.

"Sometimes knowledge is too great a burden to be ignored," Orion said gravely. "My spark demanded justice for the institutionalized wrongs of our society. We can never fix everything, but we can make a difference."

"And that would be where we disagree," a very large, heavily built steel gray mecha stepped up to join the conversation. "I am Megatron. I do not believe there is any reason to accept less than complete success."

Thundercracker nodded his helm, the field radiating from this one much less warm, though filled with determination and resolution that was familiar to the Seeker who had endured and completed all of the training for a career in law enforcement. This giant was a mecha who'd had a lot thrown at him and had overcome it all by sheer force of will.

"While I believe the price of such in our lifetime is too great," Orion replied easily. "Between us we often find balance. With Jazz and Prowl included in a discussion," he flicked a gaze at Megatron, "or argument, we often see every angle and find the best solution."

"That I can easily believe." Thundercracker commented, quietly evaluating the odd duo standing in front of him and reconciling it with what Prowl and Jazz had told him of their goals and work. "They seem to have a unique ability to reconcile and balance things, be it between them or around them."

"That they do," Megatron agreed with a rumbling chuckle. "They're both brilliant and planners in their own ways. The tactician and the entertainer. Never underestimate either of them."

"He still swears we're smarter than this whole room put together, and since Prowler's part of us, I have ta agree," Jazz giggled with a stage whisper that earned him an amused look from Megatron, a low chuckle from Orion and an optic roll from Prowl, though Thundercracker was close enough to teek the flush of embarrassed pride at the assessment.

All were saved from further embarrassment as a tall, slender mech came up behind Orion and Megatron, politely requesting the pairs attention. Thundercracker managed a somewhat formal nod of farewell, still trying to find a gesture that worked since the loss of his wings and with them a method of communication that he had used since hatching.

"Well, now ya met the big mecha, as can move on ta some of the smaller players." Jazz informed him as they moved away into the crowd once more.

"How did those two ever link up?" Thundercracker asked with genuine bewilderment. "And what _was_ Megatron?"

"Discontent." Jazz summed up in a word as he threaded his way between mecha to a small spread of snacks and energon that had been set up. "Sparked a miner who found his way into the gladiatorial rings. Gained a real following there which he started to spin into this."

"Which drew other mecha who were successful into the group," Thundercracker assessed and accepted a confection and flute of effervescent energon from Jazz, who then served Prowl before getting his own. "Success building on success."

"Something like that," Jazz nodded. "He's a remarkable orator. Real good at working a crowd. Which is sorta how Orion found 'im. Word spread to the archives, and Orion got curious enough to wanna have a look for 'imself."

"Was that how you found them?" Thundercracker asked after a sip of the high-grade.

"Round-about, yeah." Jazz said, popped a confection in his mouth and not bothering to conceal the ripple of pleasure in his field at the rich treat. "I heard about 'im, started watching him and bringin' my findings back to Prowl."

"When I was certain that the organization was capable of surviving in the long run, we began the process of buying my contract from Praxus and dealing with the coding involved," Prowl added.

"Was that difficult?" Thundercracker asked.

"Very difficult," Prowl said seriously, and by the way Jazz quietly leaned into him, Thundercracker guessed that Prowl was giving an understatement along the lines of Thundercracker's damage when he escaped as being serious.

"Prowler's differen' than us. He was sparked to serve and protect Praxus." Jazz explained quietly. It was a difference Jazz still didn't understand completely, for all the times that he had touched Prowl's spark and seen into the core essence of his mate. But it was that same strength that he trusted and believed in above all else.

"As I was created to fly," Thundercracker suggested, and received a nod for it. "Yet it is still worth it."

"Yes," Prowl nodded, his doorwings giving a confirming flick. "The loss has been worth it."

~Maybe one orn you can return to what you were meant to be, my love.~ Jazz whispered softly over the bond, tilting his helm to rest against Prowl's chest in a moment of public affection.

~Perhaps,~ Prowl gave into the need of the moment and slid his arms around his bonded. ~Until then, I am doing good for Cybertron. It is enough.~

Thundercracker looked a question at Jazz, and when the other nodded in agreement he wandered away into the crowd, giving the pair some space while Prowl settled. The pair had not warned him to watch out for anything or anyone, so he might as well learn as much as he could at the moment. Many mecha looked at him, and he didn't doubt that he was one of only a few new faces there. As such it wasn't a huge surprise when a primary red grounder with absolutely impeccable finish but the manners of the middle class was abruptly inside his personal space. He teeked friendly and a bit excited though, so Thundercracker didn't flinch as he carefully put just a bit of distance between them.

"Hay there, I'm Sideswipe. You must be the cop's new foundling," the red mech greeted him cheerily. "Thundercracker, right?"

"Yes. And yes, Prowl and Jazz took me in after I was rescued." He agreed, relaxing a little more. "New foundling?" He repeated after a moment, making it a question.

"Yeah, they found you, and they're taking care of you until you're good to be on your own, like a mechling, but you're not," Sideswipe scrambled to explain a term he'd never been questioned on before. "So a foundling, instead of a mechling."

"I understand." Thundercracker assured him. "I was more curious about the new part. You know mecha that they have taken in before me?"

"Ah, oh yeah, mech," Sideswipe grinned charmingly again. "I've known all the ones in Iacon. Only met a couple in Praxus, though. Business only took me there occasionally." He looked around. "Looks like three of'm are here," he pointed them out.

"So they really do make a habit of taking mecha in." Thundercracker commented, optics skipping over the ones that Sideswipe indicated, and actually relaxing some of the knotted tension that had been residing in the Seeker at the evidence before him.

"Oh yeah," Sideswipe grinned enthusiastically as he teeked the drop in tension. "It's rare for them to have an empty eyrie for more than a couple centuries. I've seen them with two or even three rehab cases at once, though it's not common. They tend to take on the difficult ones. Ya know, mecha who are going to take a lot of intensive work to be ready to be on their own. Never understood how they manage, but I think it's their compromise over sparklings. Jazz wants some, and Prowl ... well, he's sparked."

"I know that has come up several times. I come from a kindled background as well, so I can understand Jazz's desire." Thundercracker commented. He could also easily see how taking in difficult rehab cases would be a middle ground for the pair. He had no doubt that they found it highly rewarding. They were both just too welcoming and pleased to help him for it not to be a very positive thing in their lives.

"So do you want to meet some of the regulars?" Sideswipe threw an arm over Thundercracker's shoulders with a friendly field.

The grounded Seeker contained the shudder that went through him when his back was touched, his field shifting to match Sideswipe's in a kilk. "I would. It would be a good thing for me to know more of the mecha that Prowl works with, since I am to be assisting him soon."

"Sure thing. They're the dull ones, though. Mostly. I'm the exception to that rule, but I met Jazz first. I just deal with Prowl more," Sideswipe said cheerfully as he guided Thundercracker over to a primary yellow mech with a fair amount of black and rather unusual helm fins that swept up in an elegant curve. "Thundercracker, this it my brother, Sunstreaker. He makes the art that I sell."

There was an instant flicker of recognition-respect in Thundercracker's field, and he tilted his helm in a nod of greeting to the golden mech. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sunstreaker. I have long been an admirer of your work." Field teeked of honesty behind the words.

"Well, you found someone with manners," Sunstreaker smirked at his brother then offered a hand to Thundercracker with a more neutral smile. "It's good to meet the odd couple's newest case. You're in good hands with them."

"So I have been told, and have been discovering for myself." Thundercracker agreed as he accepted the offered hand with a firm shake. This felt like business social, and suddenly he felt as though his pedes were much firmer ground. "May I ask how the two of you met them?"

"We did some time in the Kaon Pits as gladiators," Sunstreaker said simply as the handshake ended. "Did well, bought our way out, moved to Iacon to start over. Not sure how he found out, and I'm not inclined to ask, but Jazz learned about our history there and approached Sideswipe with some kind of deal to support those like us, who were forced to start over after slavery. They're doing good work, so we keep donating the occasional painting to fund them."

"My contacts come up with other things," Sideswipe winked at him. "It's actually the best business deal I ever made. You know those big public murals for the Prime that made Sunny here famous? I can trace that contract directly to Jazz's chain of contacts in the art world."

"A worthwhile contact for both sides. How did you come to art from the pits?" Thundercracker asked, his attention focusing on Sunstreaker.

"I was always an artist," Sunstreaker shrugged. "The pits were just a detour."

"An unpleasant one." Thundercracker commented gently. "And Sideswipe was always a 'dealer'?"

"It was always his best job," Sunstreaker chuckled with a dark, teasing edge in his grin for his brother.

"When I could. Like everybody, we did what we needed to to get by," Sideswipe added.

Thundercracker nodded again, understanding, when a flicker of motion in the corner of his optic caught his attention and his helm followed.

"Never seen a cassette before?" Sideswipe grinned at him.

"No. I have heard of them though. There is a host here tonight?" The Seeker admitted, looking around.

"Two of them were invited, but I doubt they both showed. I've _never_ seen two hosts in the same room voluntarily before," Sideswipe chuckled. "That's him," he pointed to a tall, heavy-set and very squared off blue mecha. "Soundwave's blue. Blaster is orange and yellow. Boomer is red and yellow. Want to meet him?"

"Yes, please." The field with the request teeked of anticipation. This was something new, and something that the Seeker had always been a little curious about. Sideswipe chuckled and guided the wingless Seeker towards the impassive and impressive blue mecha that seemed to have a clear space around him. It was only as they got close that Thundercracker realized that the movement that had caught his attention was actually a very small avian-form mecha and it was perched on Soundwave's shoulder.

"Just something to remember around hosts. They're telepaths, the lot of them. Some stronger than others, but they can all tell when you lie," Sideswipe advised.

"Then it's probably a good thing I don't have much I would want to lie about." Thundercracker commented, even as he took the advice to spark. Most of his attention was focused on the small avian.

"Sideswipe, Thundercracker," the host greeted them when they came close. "Laserbeak," he tilted his forearm parallel to the ground and the avian jumped onto it to cock its tiny helm and very bright optics at the Seeker.

"Hello." Confidence and resolution were both tested when he was suddenly confronted by a mecha who possessed the powers of flight, no matter how tiny.

"Laserbeak: no threat," Soundwave said as the tiny being on his arm hopped back and forth, trying to get a better look at the newcomer. "Laserbeak: curious about Thundercracker."

"I know." Thundercracker looked up at the host, finding him far taller than even the well-built Seeker. "He just reminds me of things lost. Hello, Laserbeak." He added, acknowledging the small mech as more than a drone.

It chirped back to him, then trilled. "Thundercracker: first Seeker she has seen this close. Iacon: has few fliers. Thundercracker: intends to remain?"

"She is the first cassette I have ever seen." Thundercracker informed her, trilling softly without realizing before he caught himself and answered the question. "I do intend to remain. Prowl and Jazz have both indicated that they believe there is good I can do, and that is enough." Or at least, the Seeker admitted to himself, it was enough for the moment.

"Jazz and Prowl: incorrect in less than 0.003% of assessments made honestly," Soundwave responded, then extended his arm. "Laserbeak: wishes to be friends."

"I would be honored." Thundercracker replied, then slowly lifted his arm in offering, hoping that it was the correct response. Beside him he could feel the faint teek of surprise from Sideswipe as the red mech observed the exchange. Then Thundercracker's focus was completely on the small black avian as she hopped onto his forearm with a chip of excitement and cautious but hopeful teek.

"Cassettes: rarely form attachments outside of cohort." Soundwave commented as the pair looked at each other, neither one very sure of what to do next. "Thundercracker: desires to meet Soundwave's cassettes?"

"He's got four others," Sideswipe piped up, fascinated at seeing Laserbeak on someone else's arm. "Another avian, a quad and two micobots."

"If they would like to meet me, I would be honored to meet them." Thundercracker replied, then tried a soft trill of welcome to the avian, the sound an offer of potential friendship, if desired. She trilled back in acceptance, and there was a whoop of gold and black that came to settle on Soundwave's vacated shoulder.

"So you're the wingless Seeker," a cheery, though not exactly friendly voice came from around Thundercracker's knee joint.

"Brilliant deduction, bolts-for-processors," another jeering voice came from the other side.

"Rumble, Frenzy: manners," Soundwave reprimanded the pair.

"Right boss," the one who's insulted Thundercracker cringed a bit.

"Buzzaw," Soundwave introduced the second avian. "Ravage," he pointed at a black shadow gliding towards them.

The flood of introductions was slightly overwhelming, but Thundercracker got himself under control quickly, repeating designations as he nodded in greeting to each in turn. "Rumble. Frenzy. Buzzsaw. Ravage."

"Laserbeak's got a crush! Laserbeak's got a crush!" Frenzy began to taunt her, and immediately the avian launched from Thundercracker's arm to dive at him, talons extended. "Hay!" the microbot yelped as he dove out of the way.

Thundercracker had flinched back at the avians sudden departure, but quickly regained his composure, if not his handle on his amusement, at the swift retribution visiting on the antagonist.

"Cassettes: behave." Soundwave rumbled, causing the pair to still. Laserbeak returned to Thundercracker's arm with a satisfied teek while Frenzy watched her warily from behind Soundwave's leg. "Some cassettes: never mature," Soundwave explained and somehow Thundercracker was sure he heard the big mech sigh in resignation, though he knew he didn't hear it.

"Then the bipeds aren't just young?" Thundercracker asked.

"Negative. Rumble and Frenzy: second eldest."

"Interesting." Thundercracker commented, fascinated by the dynamics and the cassettes as he offered a hand to Laserbeak where she sat on his arm. She happily rubbed her helm against it, inviting more by walking her frame sideways along his arm.

"Cassettes: individuals. Variance: significant. Thundercracker: would accept Laserbeak visiting?" Soundwave asked.

"If it is all right with Prowl and Jazz, I would welcome company." Thundercracker answered, his field brightening at having a potential friend as rubbed Laserbeak's helm and back with gentle fingers.

"Jazz and Prowl: never objected to Laserbeak's presence prior," Soundwave said while Laserbeak trilled happily at the attention.


	4. Uncertain Steps

The orn was drawing to a close when Thundercracker arrived home. After nearly a vorn in Jazz and Prowl's care the grounded Seeker had finally come to see the apartment that way. It was no eyrie, but here he felt safe and wanted, and that was enough. It was early enough in the evening that the pair might have waited on him to refuel, and fueling together was an event that Thundercracker had come to look forward to and enjoy. It was a time when they all relaxed and talked, sometimes about the orn, sometimes about the movement, and sometimes just about everyorn things.

Unusually, the apartment was empty when he walked in. It was clean though, and none of the alarms were triggered, so it was more than likely that the pair were either enjoying their washrack or buried deep in planning in Prowl's office.

Thundercracker contemplated his options, then settled for grabbing a quick cube and heading to the smaller secondary washrack. It had been a long orn, and what sounded good in the moment was energon, washing off the dirt of the orn, and lying in the berth with a datafile until the pair were ready to join him for the night.

That seemed like a good idea right up to the point when he walked into the berthroom and saw Jazz alone and restless on the berth.

"Jazz?" The question was concerned, curious, as Thundercracker looked around for the missing half of the normal equation- Prowl.

The visored minibot hopped his body up to rest on elbows set behind him. "Hayha, TC. Prowl got called to some emergency in Ankmor Park. He'll be back in a few orns."

"How bad of an emergency?" Thundercracker asked as he settled on the edge of the berth, teeking for Jazz's field for a reason for the restlessness and any real distress. There was definite boredom, and general extra energy with nothing to do, and a touch of worry, but nothing that seemed to be anything more than missing his mate.

"They have a leak, a metalmole," Jazz sighed. "Called Prowl in to find it. Not much danger, not really, but he's still gone and I can't go with him because I have duties here."

"Still difficult for you, not being able to be there to protect him." Thundercracker commented as he stretched out on the berth, a little less concerned now.

"Yeah, it sucks slag," Jazz gave a gusty x-vent. "Glad you're home. Easier to recharge than alone."

"You know that I like the company just as much." The Seeker reminded him, the practice of flocks recharging together was some of the first information he has given them as he started to compile what amounted to most of his functioning for them.

"Yeah," Jazz looked over at him with a grin. "It's nice to have the extra company, even when Prowl's here. It wasn't formal like you, but I spent a lot of my existence recharging with a group. Still feels good."

The field that reached back to the grin was warm and inviting, Thundercracker shifting to his in an invitation for Jazz to snuggle. The minibot trilled happily and pressed against Thundercracker's side, happy to have the contact.

The Seeker trilled in return, frame wrapping around Jazz's in a comfortable motion.

* * *

The next orn Jazz came home early and in a fowl mood that was mostly anger and frustration with a heavy mix of disgust.

"Jazz?" The question was gentle, asked as the small mech stalked by Thundercracker where the Seeker sat working. It was enough to cause Jazz to pause and glance his way, then grimace.

"Sorry, dude. The nobles won this round. Got Prime to change his vote," Jazz grumbled. "Nearly a century of work, down the drain."

Thundercracker sighed, then saved his work and set it aside for later. Rising, he followed Jazz in the direction of the master berthroom and washrack. "Then we will have to try again."

"Yes," Jazz grumbled, shivered his armor and stepped under the shower. "They're always steps ahead of us. Changing the status quo is a pain."

"It is." Thundercracker agreed softly as he picked up a brush and approached Jazz. This was his flock for now, and when one was in distress you helped any way you could. When he came in field range he felt as much a teeked Jazz's frustration, the knot of energy that _needed_ somewhere to go before it did real damage. Jazz was high-energy, high-strung on normal orns. Thundercracker suspected he been forcing himself to be still and quiet for far too long. Yet in that ugly emotional knot that was Jazz's field, there was genuine thanks and affection, loyalty even, that Thundercracker knew was meant for him.

Thundercracker hummed softly as he worked on washing away the orn's collection of dirt from Jazz, wanting to help soothe the agitated mech. His processor was turning too, considering his options. Racing and combat were out of the question, but there were other physical activities that took energy. They were enjoyable too, and Thundercracker knew Jazz enjoyed them. At least he did with his mate. Would he accept the relief from him too?

"Berth?" Thundercracker asked when Jazz was clean, if not relaxed. "Or does a hot soak sound better?"

Jazz was momentarily torn, knowing neither would be of any use, but still, pleasure was pleasure. "A hot soak, for as long as I can sit still."

Thundercracker nodded, taking a klik to wash and rinse himself while Jazz soaked in the pool. By the time that the Seeker was ready to join him, he could teek that even the normally soothing action of a soak was not helping.

"Still want to stay here?" Thundercracker asked, waiting for an answer before he set pede in the oil himself.

"Come enjoy the oil." Jazz gave a dramatic sigh. "I can sit still for another breem or two. I won't be any more settled in the berth. Sorry you have to deal with this. Usually Prowl's here when something big goes down."

"Unfortunate timing." Thundercracker answered as he sank into the oil, armor fluffing out quickly to allow the liquid heat to his protoform and joints. He completely relaxed his field as his frame relaxed, trying to reach Jazz with all the feelings of _pleasure_ and _good_. The minibot welcomed the effort, and it seemed to help a bit. "How does he usually help?"

"Takes me out racing, which is good, but it's really so he can watch my taillights running away from him for a couple joors. Gets him revved like nothing else," Jazz gave a fond, dreamy chuckle. "Then when we get home he drives me against the wall until he's dry. Then rides me until I am. Then sparks," Jazz gave a deep shiver of erotic desire. "It's hot as a smelter and feels so _very_ good, but it's really all about wearing me out."

For several kliks Thundercracker processed that admission, the shift in Jazz's field. When he moved it was strong an decisive, sliding closer to Jazz with a new warmth in his own field. "I am not Prowl, not your mate, but if I can offer some relief, I am willing."

"Is that slave thinking or friend thinking talking?" Jazz asked softly, thought there was no mistaking the interest in his field.

"Friend. Flock." Thundercracker answered, insight to his he felt about Prowl and Jazz. "Flock supports, shares, helps whenever they can. We aren't exclusive, unless our trine Vision is carrying."

"Then I welcome it, with my thanks as a friend," Jazz let go of the bit of tension the offer created in him and reached out to welcome Thundercracker closer. "Since I like anything that doesn't hurt, do you have any preferences?"

"I like to use my spike, though I have no objection to being spiked either." Thundercracker replied, his tone dropping to a deep rumble that carried through his frame into the smaller mech that had he promptly reached out to pull into his lap. "I am not fond of pain, there should be no issues there."

"Good," Jazz shivered in anticipation and stretched up to claim a kiss before sliding his lip plates next to Thundercracker's audial. "Any kinks you really get off with?"

"Beg. Plead. Be _very_ specific on what you want. And I might just decide to grant it." Thundercracker purred in reply, fingers tracing lazy patterns down Jazz's back, playing over the armor plates as he would another Seeker's wings.

"Then _tease_ me," Jazz groaned, eager and excited by a lover, even one that would only be for a night or two, that had kinks in that normal range. Jazz would never dare accuse his mate of not having a kinky side, not after he met the mech's playroom, but there was still a range of simpler berthgames that Prowl just didn't get into easily. "Make me beg and I'll beg like you've never heard."

"Tease you? Why should I have to do the work of teasing you?" Thundercracker demanded, though his actions did not match his words in any way or form. Skillful fingers traced down Jazz's back, stopping at the slender mech's hips to slip inside the joints and brush lightly over the superior sensor nodes, barely touching.

"'Cause I asked," Jazz gasped out. "Such good fingers," he praised, his charge raising sharply along with his temperature.

"I didn't say I would give you what you _asked_ for." The Seeker pointed out as one hand withdrew from the joint and wandered down between Jazz legs, fingertips tracing the along the edge of the other's valve cover instead. It snapped open immediately with a rev of Jazz's engine.

"But you like it when I ask," Jazz trembled as he realized just how well trained Prowl had him to skip the bulk of the foreplay and get right to the action. He reached up to grab Thundercracker's collar flaring tightly. "Want to feel you inside me," he panted shamelessly. "Any part of you. Just fill me, stretch me wide."

"Well, how ready are you?" Thundercracker asked, a single digit slipping inside the rim of the valve as his other fingers played over the sensitive exterior platelets. He didn't try to hide how well the pleading had worked on him, groaning as his spike covered retracted and his spike extended into the space between them.

A hand slipped down to stroke the extending spike, checking it by feel, he purred into a shiver of anticipation. "You're _big_ ," he let go with a petting stroke. "I'll need some stretching. Let me ride your fingers, Thundercracker," he nibbled the Seeker's neck. "I'm plenty slick, but been ages since anyone your size filled me."

"Are you asking to ride my fingers until you're ready?" Thundercracker purred, helm tilting to side at the attention to his neck and only a single finger still teasing at the slick valve and the sensor nodes it could reach. The opening tried to tighten around him with a flash of pleasure through Jazz's field.

"Yes, please. Two fingers, then three until I overload. Going to overload so hard. Then your spike. You're be so ready to sink into my by then. Take me hard and deep. When I'm ready, you won't break me," Jazz panted out.

"Please?" Thundercracker repeated, his tone rich with amusement and humor as he withdrew the single finger, only to replace it with two when the mech on his lap whined.

"Please-Yes!" Jazz keened and squeezed down around the fingers. His valve tightened and rippled, the lining rubbing along the digits as calipers sized him to fit the intrusion he wanted so much.

"Better." Thundercracker conceded as his slowly began to thrust his fingers in and out, enjoying the tightness and the feel of the silky valve lining. It had been vorns since his last interfacing contact, and spike ached at the thought of this willing mech around it. Willing and oh so vocal. Even when he didn't manage to form real words, there was no question he was trying to. Slowly Thundercracker began to spread his fingers as he drew them out, stretching the minibot that wasn't used to a spike nearly as large as a Seeker's.

Even the ability to form words was starting to leave Jazz, the teek of his field and desperate heating of his frame was enough to drive the Seeker onward. One arm rose to wrap around Jazz's shoulders, steadying the small mech as a third finger was added to the mix. Jazz's helm was thrown back with a scream of bliss as energy crackled all around him, forcing his frame to shake. With the first stroke of three fingers out and then back in, Jazz lost all control of his frame and vocalizer as the charge of pleasure surged through him.

With a groan Thundercracker pulled Jazz's frame tightly against his own, sharing as much of the overload as he could through contact alone, fingers working the rippling, squeezing valve the whole time.

"Still want me?" He asked, almost pleading as the mech in arms came down from the first high.

"Pit _yes_!" Jazz grabbed Thundercracker's helm for a demanding, if slightly hazy kiss. "Want it even more."

"That was demanding." Thundercracker rumbled, more aggressive as he nipped lightly at Jazz's neck, distracting the small mech from the removal of the fingers from his valve. Strong hands shifted to Jazz's hips, grabbing tightly as they lifted Jazz up and his valve on to the tip of the very ready Seeker's spike.

"Stretch me, fill me, drive into me until I can't walk anymore," Jazz moaned eagerly. His valve tightened around the thin oil in anticipation, wanting to feel that stretch so badly it ached.

"Specific enough." Thundercracker agreed, too ready to hold back anymore as brought the smaller mech down on his spike, gasping and groaning at the tight slide and the pure pleasure it brought with it. The riot of pleasure that surged through Jazz's field in response made up for the static that was all the small mech could vocalize as he did his level best to increase that pleasure for them both.

"Yes." Thundercracker moaned, taking a klik once he was seated fully inside Jazz just to _feel_. "Yes." He repeated as he started to move, lifting the smaller mech's frame before driving back into him, taking in the keen from his partner and the surge through his own frame. It felt amazing, and not just because it had been so long. Jazz was flock. He was almost becoming trine in the part of Thundercracker's processors that weren't concerned with coding but with emotional attachments. He knew that if allowed, he'd become mate. It filled another missing part of the Seeker, brought him closer to whole even if he was not consciously aware of it in the moment. Right now his entire functioning revolved around driving into the mech on his spike and bringing them both the release and relief they craved.

Despite it being a second overload, Jazz lost control first and screamed Thundercracker's designation as his frame arched and locked, sending surges of current directly into the long, thick spike delving into him.

Anticipation and long foreplay had the Seeker on edge, and he lasted only a few more thrusts after the sound of his designation before duel surge of Jazz's overload and his own drug him into the blinding bliss.

He came back to reality to Jazz's intense face right in front of his.

"Thought you'd conked out on me there," Jazz grinned with a squeeze of his valve. "Berth, and drive me into it until we both pass out?"

"I was simply enjoying the moment." Thundercracker purred, tipping Jazz's helm for a kiss then smiling. "And yes- I will enjoy listening to you beg and plead until I drive you in recharge."

Jazz's shiver of anticipation was all the answer Thundercracker needed to stand up and carry Jazz, still impaled on his spike, to the master berth.


	5. Reality Sinking In

Thundercracker paused, re-reading the last paragraph he had written for Prowl. He was just now starting to get into the depths of trine and its place as the base and stability of Seeker society. Most of the information he had for them on this was instinct coding and instruction, instead of first hand knowledge. He had been in the middle of forming a trine, courting mecha that he was interested in, when he had been taken. That loss, even as incomplete as it had been, had taken the entire vorn and a half that he had resided with the pair for him to get over enough to start trying to explain the intricacies to grounders.

Such was one of his core activities when they were both gone. No one was there to see him stare blankly at the datapad for joors at a time, or teek random and violent flares of grief, rage, self-hatred and homicidal intent that surged through him. It wasn't good to be alone for it, but it was better than trying to explain when there was nothing they could really do to help him.

It was information they needed, information he had promised them. After the first time of trying to work through something as sensitive as this with them around he made sure he was alone when it was time to tackle a topic like this.

Satisfied, he saved his work and carried it to the desk that served as Prowl's workspace when he was home. The Praxian would read over it, leave notations and questions that he might have for Thundercracker to address. It was often easier to give Prowl a bit of information and then just answer his questions than try to think of everything himself.

A comm from Jazz startled him as he walked into the main storeroom to check inventory.

::Hay TC, we kinda need ya. We have a Seeker here, and he's decidedly not rational towards us.::

::Of course. Where do I need to meet you? And how are we defining 'not rational'?:: Thundercracker asked as he started the quick locking up procedure for the apartment.

::He broke Prowl's doorwing,:: Jazz answered grimily, ::and so far hasn't reacted to a thing anyone's said. Doesn't matter the dialect, but we don't know Vosian like you do, or how to read all the subtle stuff. A transport should be waiting outside for you. The usual one.::

::He-:: A soft rumble of irritation escaped Thundercracker at mention of damage to a member of his flock, and he hurried faster. ::I am on my way.::

::Good. Ratchet knocked him into stasis, so he'll still be here when you arrive,:: Jazz sounded relieved. ::We don't need him to be friendly like you, but it would be really good if he'll be civil with us until we can prove he's not a legal slave and get him back to Vos.::

::Understood.:: The Seeker responded as he climbed into the transport. ::Ratchet is looking after Prowl?::

::Yeah. Said it'll ache like the pit for a few orns, but he'd fixed worse. Even Prowl says he's been hurt worse, though it wasn't while I've known him,:: Jazz rattled off, taking comfort in talking, since physically all he could do was pace and stare.

::Estimate on the age of the Seeker?:: Thundercracker asked, picking up on the subtle need for distraction in Jazz and going with it. He knew he would get a briefing as soon as he arrived, but planning ahead never hurt either.

::Ummm, an adult. No signs of advanced age. I'm not real good with Seeker details. What should I be looking for?:: Jazz asked.

::There wouldn't be much on the surface for you to judge from. Ratchet's scans would be a better indicator. Any specific marks or patches?:: Thundercracker replied, adding a quick snapshot of one of the badges he had worn as a fledgling Air Marshal.

There was a lingering pause as Jazz looked for markings. ::Yeah, there's something on both wings, matching. Not that one though,:: he sent an image of a bright yellow and orange Seeker. The insignia wasn't one though. It was a glyph in ancient Vosian.

_Falling Heat_

::Military, though I don't know much more either.:: Thundercracker replied, a little surprised at the revelation of the newcomer's possible background.

::That would explain how he got the jump on Prowl enough to damage him. Takes some skill to surprise my Enforcer,:: Jazz mused. ::I was half hoping you might recognize him.::

::Not from my flock, or my training.:: Thundercracker answered, shifting to exit as the transport drew to a stop and pausing just long enough to thank the mech operating it. ::Vos is large enough that there are still strangers there.::

Jazz sighed. ::Then we still don't have a real designation for him. I can't believe anyone would call their creation 'Savage'.::

::Is that what you are calling him, or a designation he actually gave you? And I am here.:: Thundercracker added as he climbed the few steps into the building.

::He hasn't said anything to us yet,:: Jazz grumbled. ::Prowl found him in a stasis auction. That's where the mecha who are so difficult to control that they're sold without letting you interact with them are. Most are being sold for parts. When he booted up his first action was to assault Prowl.::

"I will see what I can do." Thundercracker promised as he finally met up with Jazz. Already there was a visible change for the small mech to see, and an odd teek to the Seeker's field. It was a sense of confidence and power, order, that Thundercracker rarely expressed around others.

"Good. I'm hoping he'll at least stay still with you long enough to get a designation out of him," Jazz said, his worry for his mate taking priority. "You want to wake him now, or wait until Ratchet can oversee?"

"How long until Ratchet can be present? If we have to take him down again, it would be easier with him there."

Jazz shot a look into a second room. "Probably a breem or two. He looks almost done."

"I'll wait." He followed Jazz's optics. "Prowl?"

"He'll ache for a few orns, but Ratchet's the best. He'll be able to walk out and drive home in a couple joors," Jazz said with no small amount of relief. "Prowl's tough. Been through worse."

Thundercracker nodded in agreement, moving to a third door. "Is the Seeker in here?"

"Yeah," Jazz nodded and motioned Thundercracker to follow him. 

One look spoke of abuse, but to Thundercracker, also showed that Prowl hadn't gone down without a fight. In all likelihood, he hadn't acknowledged his damage until the Seeker was down. That much Thundercracker knew they had in common from training. But that evidence also spoke of intent to subdue. The yellow and orange Seeker was freshly dented, but all the real damage was older.

He studied the battered frame quietly, optics flickering a little as he took in the other's wings. They were damaged, but still there, still repairable. His field wavered for klik before settling again. "Outwardly, he might recover. If the damage to his processor is not too severe."

"Ratchet said he seems to be fine," Jazz shrugged. "My guess is that he's just hyper-aggressive towards grounders."

"You and I both know what slave life can do to a processor." Thundercracker commented quietly. Noise from behind them grabbed both of their attention as Ratchet emerged from the second room.

"Repairs are done. They just need to finish setting. Stubborn aft." The medic informed the waiting pair.

Jazz couldn't help but grin at that. "That's my Prowler. TC doesn't know our stranger, but the markings are typical military."

"Lower level, but military." Thundercracker informed Ratchet. "I thought it best to wait until you were available to help, in case he needed to be sedated again."

"Agreed," Ratchet gave Thundercracker an approving look. "This one took down _Prowl_ before anybody realized he was moving. I can count on one hand the number of mecha I know can do that. Get ready," he added as he plugged into a medical port and initiated the boot sequence. Once he was sure it was going to work, he backed away with Jazz and allowed Thundercracker to take the lead.

Thundercracker moved first, his entire frame posture shifting into one of calm confidence. His field did the same, reaching out with the reassurance of sky and kin for the downed Seeker to feel as he booted. The fear-anger-aggression cooled significantly, though it was still a very unstable and untrusting as the boot finished. Bright yellow optics powered up and focused on the wingless Seeker with a scowl.

"Welcome. I am Thundercracker," he introduced himself, slipping into perfect Vosian and as much 'cant as he could manage. He failed at hiding the shiver of wonder at the feeling of another Seeker's field to teek.

Already with that first touch he knew more about the other mech than Prowl, Jazz, and Ratchet combined. An Action, high-strung and even younger than Thundercracker, though not by much.

"What did they _do_ to you?" the horrified tone was evident even to those that might not have understood the Vosian.

"Others captured me, and grounded me for their entertainment. The mecha here-" His frame moved unconsciously in an action that would have had wings encompassing Jazz and Ratchet, marking them as trusted and even flock. "-rescued me."

The new Seeker looked pitying, but teeked of being very freaked out. "I am Novastorm. Will I fly again?"

"They believe that your frame can be fully repaired." Thundercracker soothed. "If you can remain calm, there is energon, and we can talk."

"I will remain calm," Novastorm promised.

"He says he'll stay calm." Thundercracker informed Jazz and Ratchet, switching back to Imperial. "May we have some energon, and whatever questions you need for him to answer?"

"Sure," Ratchet moved to get the energon.

"Designation, city of origin if it's not Vos, where he was captured, how long ago, and the big one, explain that he needs to behave and stay low until we can prove he isn't a legal slave, and then we'll get him back to Vos, assuming he wants to go back," Jazz rattled off.

"His designation is Novastorm. I will ask the rest." Thunderstorm agreed as he took the two cubes of energon from Ratchet, taking a sip from each and then holding them out so that Novastorm could choose which he wanted. 

The yellow Seeker did and drank with little concern for what it might contain. "What did he say?"

"He asked for your designation, and then gave me a list of questions for you." Thundercracker replied as he settled in a chair that had been brought in. "First, are a citizen of Vos?"

"Yes," Novastorm looked confused. "Aren't all Seekers?"

"That is the general assumption. Some do choose to change." Thundercracker replied quietly. "Where were you captured, and how have you been imprisoned?

"In Kaon. I went to watch the gladiator fights. Ended up in them instead," he grumbled rather than shuddered. "Perhaps half a vorn? I spent considerable time in stasis. How did I end up here, if they aren't slavers?"

"They are mecha who are working to change the system, and bring an end to slavery, at least as we know it. If you will remain quiet and hidden until they can prove that you were captured illegally, you will be returned to Vos." Thundercracker explained. "And they honor their word- you will return home, if you wish."

"Of course I wish to," Novastorm stiffened at the very idea of not going home. "I'll face the charges and continue to serve." He took a long drink of energon. "How long?"

"It took Prowl less than a metacycle to track my records and clear my designation. I doubt it will take any longer for them to do the same for you."

"In the meantime, what happens?" Novastorm asked, still wary.

"They repair you, you recover. What do you need to be content until they can get you home?" Thundercracker asked, his field calm. He had come to trust the pair that had taken him in deeply, and he let that flow freely for the wary Action to teek.

"The sky," Novastorm answered with a low rumble of his engines. "Why can't I just fly home now? It's not like Vos would accept that I'm a slave. They _know_ who I am."

"There is nothing to stop you." Thundercracker replied honestly. "But having gone through the effort to rescue you, they would like to make sure that you make it back. And Prowl can provide you with all of the evidence you need to prove that your absence was due to illegal capture and detainment, and not voluntary on your part. Also proof that you were never a legitimate slave."

Novastorm mulled that over for several long kliks. "Where will I stay in the meantime?"

"Jazz?" Thundercracker looked around for the small mech, stopping as soon as he appeared. "Novastorm wishes to know where he will be staying if he waits for Prowl to clear his designation."

"With us, unless there's an issue with that," Jazz answered easily. "Spare room, or with you, whichever is best."

"There is room for you to stay where I am staying." Thundercracker turned back to Novastorm, switching easily to Vosian again. "They have several extra rooms for mecha to stay in and recover while they are being cleared."

"There is sky access?" Novastorm asked.

"Yes. There is a lovely balcony large enough to recharge on with doors wide enough to land through," Thundercracker detailed. "It was built for grounders, but one with a nice aesthetic. High ceilings and wide halls. The mech who owns it is Praxian." He added by way of explanation.

Novastorm paused. "The Praxian I torn into?"

"Yes, that is Prowl," Thundercracker nodded. "He will not hold it against you. He and Jazz understand what slavery does to one's processors."

The small edge of relief in the younger Seeker's field gave Thundercracker hope and he split his attention to Ratchet. "How long before he can go?"

"If you can get a promise to avoid strenuous activity, including flight, until he stops aching, no reason it can't be now," he shrugged. "All three of you know the basic rules."

"It won't be until Prowl's fit to walk out. A couple joors," Jazz added.

"We have to wait until Prowl- the Praxian- is able to go, but the medic is ready to release you on the condition that you do nothing strenuous until the repairs have settled." Thundercracker relayed to Novastorm, offering the other Seeker the half filled cube he still held when he noticed that Novastorm's was empty. The bright colored Seeker accepted it with a flick of thanks.

"Standard medical orders then," Novastorm confirmed he understood. "I will behave."

* * *

Thundercracker stretched, shifting where he lay on the balcony so that the sun was shining on his back. It was not the same as the warmth on his wings, but he was finally coming to accept even the small pleasures in functioning. Absently his field reached out to touch Novastorm, checking in on the Action. Prowl was on the verge of getting all the legal documents in order, and as far as Thundercracker knew, Jazz was already in the process of arranging things to ensure the other Seeker got back to Vos safely. For reasons he didn't like to think about, the prospect made his spark ache. He didn't want the young Action to leave, brash and irritable or not.

Novastorm's field responded with a muted but polite reply, but absolutely nothing inviting.

"Are you excited to go back? Jazz and Prowl are close to helping you get home." Thundercracker asked, his field pulsing out again with the question.

"Very excited," Novastorm shivered in eagerness but held his field close. "I admit that they give a nice vacation, but I've been away from my unit and duties far too long."

That was a feeling that Thundercracker understood far too well. "And when you return home? Back to the military? Look for a trine?"

"Of course," Novastorm gave him an odd look. "It's my function, my future."

"Did you have anyone before you captured? Potential trine or mates?" Thundercracker pressed, tilting his helm to look the other Seeker in the optics.

"A lover, another Action. A couple different Orders were courting me. I like Acid Storm the most. He's good in the air," Novastorm said, trying to get Thundercracker to get a clue.

"Military or civilian?" Thundercracker asked as his processor scrambled to work through that revelation, the logic failing to reach his frame or field before the question slipped out.

"All are military," Novastorm answered as he found himself pushing back against Thundercracker's field, wanting some relief from the desperate grounded Seeker.

Thundercracker pulled back, field and frame both full confusion at the sudden aggression. "I had just graduated from the Air Marshal Academy before I was captured." It was a tidbit of information he hadn't shared with the military mech before now, and wasn't sure why he had been withholding it.

Novastorm paused, looking away and trying to pretend their fields weren't having a separate conversation. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Hope flared against him again, Thundercracker brightening some at perceived understanding. "Thank-you."

Novastorm had to force himself not to groan and abruptly stood. "I'll be back before fuel-time."

"Good winds." Thundercracker called, watching with longing as Novastorm took the to the sky, leaving the grounded Seeker alone once more.

* * *

Two orns later and even the grounders had noticed the tension between the two Seekers, though not the cause. Yet all four remained steadfastly mute on the subject after Thundercracker had insisted it was nothing. Meals were an uneasy event, but this one had a real purpose other than social time spent with the rest of the inhabitants.

"As promised, the proof you are not a legal slave, and the documentation that you were not AWAL but a prisoner," Prowl offered a legal datapad to Novastorm.

"Got a transport worked out for ya too. They move a little slower, but there's a flight of shuttles moving some supplies. Vos is one of the stops on their route." Jazz informed the Seeker as Novastorm scanned the datapad.

"Thank you," Novastorm said to them both. "Have you made contact with the military about my status yet?"

"We managed to a message through. They are willing to review the evidence, and they are expecting you when the convoy comes through." Prowl answered. "We cannot undo the wrong done to you, but we hope that this will allow you a good functioning."

"If I can get back in my unit, I will," he managed a small smile and cant of thanks in his wings. "I will speak well of you and your efforts to my commanders. For what it may matter, you have made another ally in Vos."

"We appreciate the offer, an' we'll remember." Jazz promised. He was never one to turn down information, and you never knew when _who_ you knew could be the difference between continued functioning and deactivation. "The convoy leaves orn after next."

Thundercracker had been still and quiet throughout the exchange, his field teeking happiness at the news and Novastorm's prospects. But the sudden announcement of imminent departure triggered a reaction deep in his spark.

Pain-longing- _need_ flared out in his, seeking trine and trying to draw the Action's attention. Jazz and Prowl both noticed and their focus sharpened, but neither understood what they were teeking. Novastorm, on the other hand, understood exactly what was going on and pushed back hard, rejection pure and simple.

Aggression met rejection, Thundercracker pushing harder. In desperation he was an Order ordering, not asking as spark and code both rejected the idea of being alone again.

"No!" Novastorm snarled at him with a flare of wings as he stood and faced the wingless _thing_ trying to pretend it was still Seeker. "I've been polite as a guest, but that it beyond too much," he snarled at Thundercracker. "No Seeker will take you and you know it. _You_ chose to continue a wingless defect. _You_ live with it!"

There was a momentary flare of rage and anger from Thundercracker. It was for those like the one daring to reject him now that he had continued!

Then the fury fleld him, and the disgust of the winged one before him. Hatred and shame burned through him, and it was all he could do to manage a mockery of the 'cant motions that would have expressed apology and submission before he fled the table and the stunned expressions of Jazz and Prowl.

The pair stared for a moment. "What was that all about?" Jazz asked Novastorm when his wings finally settled while Prowl stood to follow Thundercracker.

"He's no Seeker, not any more." Novastorm growled. "But he was daring to _court_ me, as though he was worthy to be an Order to me. Me! I am not the one who has chosen to live in disgrace for the rest of my functioning!"

Jazz controlled the sick feeling in his spark as he passed the information on to his mate. "I can arrange for a hotel room for the night, if you'd rather not be near him," he offered quietly, even as he knew the offer was really for Thundercracker's good.

"I would prefer to be as far away from the cripple as possible." Novastorm growled, still not over the insult that had been directed at him.

"All arrange it while you finish your energon," Jazz said as he turned inward to navigate the hospitality network to ensure that Novastorm would be safe and well-fueled and with a proper washrack and berth until it was time to board the shuttle. By the time Novastorm finished drinking, everything was settled. "Would you prefer to fly there, or take a transport?" he asked politely as he pinged all the reservations he made for the Seeker. "Either Prowl or I will see you onto the shuttle in the morning."

"I believe I can find my way there." Novastorm said after he scanned the information. He finally seemed to have himself under control, and his manners back as well. "I am thankful for all of the assistance you and your mate have provided. I will not forget it."

"You are welcome," Jazz said smoothly as he walked Novastorm to the grand balcony doors. "See ya in the morning, and take care."

* * *

Prowl knocked lightly on the door to the room Thundercracker had been given as his own, and it opened quickly. The mech beyond was badly out of sorts, but stepped aside to allow him in.

"I'm sorry he lashed out at you," Prowl began.

"No. He was right to do so." Thundercracker insisted as he looked away from the Praxian. "I- he is right."

It was all the broken mech could manage as his spark tried to come to terms with the truth.

Prowl hesitated, then came closer to put a supportive hand on Thundercracker's arm. "The pain will pass if you give it time."

"Until the next one." Thundercracker replied, quivering under the touch. "No will accept me. Never again. No trine. No mate. No flock."

Even his own origin flock would not truly accept him back. They would still love him. They would pity him, care for him, and expect him to eventually sacrifice his own spark during one of the Rites. An honor to the way of the masters of the skies.

"A Seeker is nothing without his wings."

"I know," Prowl said softly, his field expressing a loss, that while radically different in form and reason, was no less fundamental to his being. "Seekers are mecha too, and a mecha can be worth more than his function, if he's willing to survive the loss."

"What is there to function for, if my own do not want me?" Thundercracker asked. "Seekers are mecha, but we are not meant to be _alone_."

"Surely Seekers are not so heavily coded that they cannot find the needed social bonds outside their own frametype," Prowl said cautiously. "Even Praxian Enforcers can, rare as it might be."

"We can." Thundercracker conceded, still not convinced. "If I an can find anyone who will accept a wingless cripple who has no honor."

"Thundercracker, if Jazz and I could find each other, fall deeply enough in love to do what we did, you can find someone for you," Prowl said with a level of assurance that was difficult for Thundercracker to grasp. "You are strong, brave, intelligent, insightful and talented. Many would find you thus."

A shudder ran through the dark mech, but this time as it passed the tight knot of self-loathing and disgust loosened some. "Flock?" He asked, not quite daring to hope as he looked at Prowl, and his field reached out to seek reassurance.

"I would be honored," Prowl answered with the gravity it deserved. He didn't know how to answer in Seeker, but his field was warm and welcoming.

"Totally," Jazz said as he entered. "Place is just us again."

The thanks-relief-joy that hit him was answer enough as Thundercracker folded against him, seeking the physical closeness and warmth of a frame to match the fields encompassing him. He eased even more as Jazz came up on the other side to hold him.

It was the position typical of a frightened Seekerling, but right now Thundercracker was too relieved at being accepted to care about appearances. They all sank to the ground, support and care in the grounder's fields as Thundercracker found it in himself to live again. He wasn't whole. He never would be. Yet maybe these two could be enough so he could make a difference.

* * *

Thundercracker vented softly, snuggling deeper where he was sandwiched between the members of his flock. He was warm and surrounded by welcome fields that cared. He wasn't quite ready for recharge first, a restlessness pulled at him, and he poked at gently, trying to determine the source.

Oh, those hands felt _nice_. Stroking and petting in all the right ways to feel good.

The Seeker started to purr softly, and Thundercracker reached around to stroke along Prowl's sensor wings, teasing softly at the panels. They pressed into his touch with an unabashedly pleasured moan and the white hands stroked his plating a bit more firmly. A moan escaped Thundercracker as skilled fingers started in on his back, Jazz nuzzling up against his back. Three fields full of pleasure mingled, meshed and caressed, and it wasn't long before Thundercracker was on his back so he could more easily return Jazz's attention. It felt just as good, he was still between them, but now he could touch them both back.

Prowl had moved closer when Thundercracker had shifted to his back, and when a flare of true arousal pushed at them both from Jazz, Thundercracker didn't even think about his response as he tilted his helm and caught the smaller mech's lips in a passionate kiss. Jazz returned it eagerly, even as they both felt Prowl carefully shift away and mute his field to a nearly invisible ghost.

The sudden change put an instant damper on Thundercracker's arousal. He broke the kiss, red optics focusing on the Praxian. "Prowl?"

"Go ahead," Prowl told them both as he settled to sit against the head of the berth to watch. "I know you've been lovers before."

"You- do not wish to share too?" Confusion rippled in his field, and he looked at Prowl, then to Jazz, seeking an explanation.

"Prowler's not much on 'facin' without things sorted out first. Half surprised he was agreeable to petting without a contract in place," Jazz attempted to explain.

"It is an Enforcer thing," Prowl added with a small shrug. "More cultural than coding. Go ahead. I do enjoy watching Jazz."

"Very much gets off on it," the silver minibot grinned with a flare of arousal at what a seriously turned on Prowl meant.

The flare sent a shiver through the Seeker, and he couldn't stop the answering spike in his own field. It was only slightly muted by his continued distraction. "Flock shares, but if this is going to upset the balance between you two?"

"It won't," Prowl promised. "I do not object to sharing with you. It simply needs to be settled in a way I understand. Saying we are flock is enough for you. Willing is enough for Jazz. I need a formal arrangement."

"But you are willing to settle it." Thundercracker concluded, his tension easing into an affectionate brush of his field for Prowl, this touch holding nothing more than deep affection and thanks for the Praxian. He was distracted from listening for Prowl's answer as slender fingers slipped between his armor, and he struggled to keep some of his attention on Prowl.

"Yes. Once you are steady enough to enter into a legal contract I wish to sign the amended form with Jazz and a new one with you," Prowl brushed back with affection, warmth, encouragement and a touch of arousal.

"Soon, I hope." Thundercracker purred, his attention shifting more to Jazz. He nuzzled and kissed the smaller mech, fingers stroking down Jazz's sides. "So what do you want tonight?"

"Mmm, whatever will make you feel better," he purred and pressed into another kiss. "You know I like it all."

"I am thinking pounding you into the berth." Thundercracker suggested, fingers slipping down to press against the others valve cover. Jazz shivered, and there was a delightful rev of Prowl's engine and spike in his field.

"Oh _yes_!" Jazz agreed eagerly as his cover slid open to expose an already slick valve. "Let me get you hard and ready," he played into Thundercracker's kink shamelessly. "I want to suck that big spike of yours until you shake. Want you to control my helm, force me to do what gets you off the hardest when I can't talk."

"Then get to work." Thundercracker rumbled as he laid back and retracted his spike cover. "Prove to me you're worth the effort on my end."

Prowl chuckled and Jazz grinned as he kissed and teased his way down, picking out every hot spot he knew of on Thundercracker's frame along the way. "So eager," Jazz trilled as he felt the large spike begin to pressurize under him. "Maybe I'll have to get you all the way off before I beg to be pinned."

The shudder of arousal across Prowl's field was undeniable and drew a low moan from Jazz before he settled between Thundercracker's legs. Jazz indulged himself with a few strokes of his hands along Thundercracker's pelvis, touching everything except his spike, and then lowered his helm to swirl his glossa around the tip. It was different from the last time he'd done this to the Seeker. That time had been just about them. This time Jazz was just as intent to put on a show for Prowl as he was in pleasuring Thundercracker.

"You know the better you beg the better it will be." The Seeker purred, rubbing a single finger over Jazz's helm teasingly. "Settle me some and maybe I'll even indulge you a little- display you for your mate and get him all worked for you, perhaps?"

Jazz purred into a moan around the tip of the half-extended spike before kissing it. Another swirl of his glossa and his lip plates slid down, encompassing the large shaft and drawing it into his mouth.

"Yes." Thundercracker moaned. "Maybe you can't form words, but I know you can still teek. Let me _feel_ how much you want this. How much you like it. I know you do."

Even as he made his demands the Seeker shuddered at the glossa teasing the length of his spike and the added sensation as Jazz hummed around him. He'd had lovers willing to do this before, but none of them had been as skilled as the small silver mech sharing with him now. It was intensely hot, and made even more so by the surges of arousal, pleasure, want and desire assaulting him from the mech between his legs. That pleasure was amplified by the rev and hungry teek from nearby when every touch of Prowl's field confirmed that the Praxian really did not mind this at all, and found it genuinely arousing.

The soft snap of Prowl's spike cover coming open was barely a distraction to Thundercracker, but it sent a tidal wave of anticipation-arousal through Jazz.

"I still get you first." Thundercracker growled. "Unless he is planning to dive into you while you moan and cry around my spike."

"You haven't felt oral until you've felt him overload with your spike deep in his intake," Prowl chuckled as he watched Jazz slip one hand down to tease his already very slick valve. "I don't suppose he's shown you the playroom?"

"No." Thundercracker growled, frame starting to quiver as he watched and felt Jazz play with himself, all the while continuing to tease and please the thick spike filling his intake to its limit. "Though I very much look forward to seeing it now."

"Jazz puts on an amazing show, all bound with a toy pulsing and rubbing inside him. He screams so sweetly with each overload, but what really gets him off is when his show breaks my will and I tear the toy out of him to sate myself," Prowl rumbled hotly, his optics locked on Jazz as he lightly fingered his own spike. "I do enjoy watching him very much."

"Does he make you scream even louder?" Thundercracker rumbled as his hand came to rest on the back of the small mech's helm, guiding Jazz's helm down as his own frame began to burn with the charge.

"Oh yes," Prowl growled, though he managed to keep his hand slow and light on his spike. "His best performance shorted out my vocalizer until the next orn. He's a performer at spark and he's amazing at it."

The talk drew a whine of need from Jazz and focused him even more on Thundercracker's need.

"Then show me!" Thundercracker demanded, hips thrusting lightly into the pleasure around his spike. His field was charged with the energy burning through him, so close to the edge. It had been long, too long, and he couldn't deny himself much longer, despite the delightful picture that Prowl was painting for him.

Jazz fingers immediately pressed into his valve and he shifted to arch his back and spread his legs to give Thundercracker a good view of the digits pressing in and pulling out rapidly as Jazz began to shake. Neither of them saw Prowl move, only when he grabbed Jazz's wrist and pushed it forward before slamming forward while holding those silver hips in place so Jazz's front end didn't react.

It was all that it took to send Jazz over the edge with a full-frame scream that echoed back to Prowl and forward to Thundercracker. Thundercracker managed to hang on for a klik, temporarily frozen by the sight and surge of a mech in so much pleasure.

Then he was caught up in the energy of Jazz's overload, setting his own overload off in a chain reaction. The Seeker's roar drowned out the muffled scream, his hand going tight on the silver mech's helm as transfluid surged from spike to intake. He was too far gone to care that the mech took it all, swallowing with ease and continuing to work the spike even while Jazz was completely oblivious to anything but the bliss surging outwards from his valve.

A bit to his surprise, Thundercracker came back to reality first and realized that Jazz was still locked in the grip of the overload and Prowl was moving smoothly, alternating between long draw and thrust to hard grinding until Jazz screamed a second time, his claws digging into Thundercracker's legs with a lightshow that danced between the three of them.

It was glorious to watch, the way that Prowl played his mate's valve and frame, pushing Jazz to one overload and then another. The gouges to his plating went unheeded, the Seeker too wrapped up in the sight before him and the charge building in him again, feeding shamelessly off the other two. Despite what it meant for his own pleasure, that he'd have Jazz's valve, Thundercracker was rather disappointed when Prowl drew out after the third overload, his charge not yet spent.

Jazz whimpered at the loss but pulled himself off Thundercracker's spike. "Need to be filled, spread wide on display. Please, ya gotta make me scream and thrash and beg. Need ta rev him up so he _takes_ me."

"Then start begging." Thundercracker ordered, grabbing Jazz hips and pulling the silver mech over his spike, just holding back from thrusting in to the valve that was literally dripping on his primed spike.

"Primus! That's cruel!" Jazz keened as he grabbed onto Thundercracker's cockpit, his field a wild melody of intense need far more suited to a mech who hadn't overload than one who'd been there three times already. "Please, I need you. Spread me. Fill me up. You won't hurt me," he promised in a wild ramble. "I need a spike, your spike. So big. Give it to me."

"No, I don't hurt my lovers." Thundercracker agreed, field heated and preening as one of his personal kinks was indulged so well. He lowered the silver mech slowly, working the tip of his spike past the slick valve platelets and then deeper by small increments, feeling and testing each stretch. Jazz keened and shook, his voice rambling praise and demands in equal measure as he hung on for dear life at a spike so unbelievably thick and long working its way deep into him.

"You enjoy the talking?" Prowl guessed, watching and stroking himself lazily.

"Yes. The pleading, the begging, knowing exactly what is going to set a mech off." Thundercracker moaned as each small thrust sent a rush through his frame from the tight valve wrapping around his spike.

"I'll keep that in mind," Prowl promised in another clear reminder that though he wasn't sharing now, he was planning to in the near future. "I do love Jazz's voice. His pleasure is so intense."

"Everything-about him-intense." Thundercracker managed, frame shuddering when their interface arrays finally met and he held Jazz there, savoring the way the small mech writhed in his hold, field flaring out in pleasure and need. Jazz's calipers were too stretched to do more than vibrate, but they did that as the lining rippled and he gasped out in the intensity of it all.

"Good." Thundercracker praised. He held Jazz's hips tight as he leaned forward, catching the other's lips in a heated kiss as his hips start to roll, driving into the slick valve and driving them both into the shared pleasure of another overload. 

Jazz calmed down into a puddle of sated mecha in Thundercracker's lap, snuggling and nuzzling him.

"Are you done with him?" Prowl asked politely.

"If you're ready for him." The Seeker replied, systems still purring softly in contentment. "Mind if I watch?"

"Not at all," Prowl purred as he helped get the dazed Jazz off Thundercracker's spike and nuzzled him. "Are you with me?"

"Mmmm." Jazz lifted his helm, nuzzling at Prowl until he got the other in position for a kiss that rapidly became intense enough to blot out the rest of the universe. "Always with you," he whispered when they finally parted.

"Good," Prowl purred as he laid Jazz out on his back and began kiss his way down his lover's frame. Jazz melted on to the berth, spreading himself out, completely open to his love's attention with a sigh of absolute bliss and trust.

For Thundercracker, watching a good 'face was enjoyable, but here he was really in it for the connection the pair displayed in everything they did together. The subtle moves that only came from long familiarity, the effort to learn and a spark bond. He didn't know where they were going, other that Prowl clearly intended some oral. Probably to give Jazz's valve time to tighten for him. Prowl was big for Jazz to take, but nowhere close to as large as Thundercracker was.

Jazz's moan when Prowl's lip plates touched his spike cover was decadent, and spoke of how skilled the Praxian was with his mouth. There was no hesitation as the cover snapped back and Jazz's hips lifted a bit, offering himself to his mate with a beautiful mix of willing and surrender.

Prowl moaned softly as he kissed, then slid his glossa around the housing that was for a mecha his size, not a minibot.

"He's had upgrades." Thundercracker commented from where he lay, sprawled on the cushions that were scattered over the plush berth and allowing him a wonderful view of Prowl teasing his mate's spike out with an eagerness that simply couldn't be faked. In that teek, too, was a sensation that Thundercracker had never associated with the one giving oral. Power. Somewhere in the complexity that was Prowl, the Praxian had come to associate giving spike oral with being in control, and he relished both sensation and act for it.

"Oh yeah, had to be able ta please my Prowler," Jazz moaned, gripping the berth tightly as his frame responded to Prowl so very readily. "Tight valve's nice. Little spike, not so much."

"This is true." The Seeker agreed, suddenly considering the possibility of seeking a mod for himself, one that would allow him to enjoy being spiked by this pair if they all worked out to be lovers.

The thought was derailed by Jazz's next keen of pleasure, and Prowl's pleased hum as the silver mech's spike extended, the complex pattern of ridges and swirls catching even the dim light of the berthroom. This went far beyond just a size upgrade to mach the Praxian. That spike probably cost what Thundercracker could have earned in a vorn, if not more. It made him all the more curious about the mecha who could afford such an indulgence, yet didn't upgrade himself.

When Prowl took Jazz all the way into his intake in a single swoop down to press a kiss to the housing, Jazz went ridged. He made sounds, a few recognizable glyphs of praise, but Thundercracker could see that much of that focus that had been on speaking to him was now dedicated to holding _still_.

Such a dynamic difference, and something that must be related to Prowl's preference. Thundercracker rumbled, curious and turned on by the control.

::He's amazing, isn't he?:: Prowl asked in an open ultra short range comm as he began to work up and down Jazz's spike. His hands were on Jazz's hips, capable of holding him still but not yet exerting any force. ::He absolutely adores giving pleasure. Gets off on it like I do with power games.::

::Amazing.:: Thundercracker agreed, wondering where that particular quirk might have come from given the silver mech's heritage. ::And so much fun to play with.::

Jazz whimpered as his frame slipped from his control and he began to thrust lightly into Prowl's attentions, only to be held down. He tried to please Prowl, to obey his lover, but Prowl was _so_ good when he did this. His gasps and keens and occasional glyphs of adoration spilled from his lips freely until Prowl sucked hard and swallowed around the full length and the universe whited out for Jazz.

For Thundercracker, the sight was lovely, and arousing, but most fascinating was the smug rush of pleasure Prowl teeked so clearly of. Then he understood the feeling of control that Prowl teeked of while he was giving this- he was not being _forced_ to suck his mate off- just the opposite. Jazz was at the Praxian's mercy like this, and both of them loved it. Prowl had control, but Jazz was being lavished with attention, pleasure and love all while he gave something to the mecha he loved so much.

It was an amazing thing to witness, and Thundercracker smiled as Prowl drew himself up and smoothly lifted Jazz to turn him over and prop his hips up. Before the overload had fully faded, Prowl slammed his hips forward to drive into Jazz with a groan. The silver mech keened at the rush of different pleasure. Even here he had little control, still disoriented from his latest overload, but there was nothing but a burning desire for his mate and more in his action and field as he called Prowl's designation.

By the time Prowl overloaded only a klik later, Thundercracker was hard and bright with charge again from watching, but the Praxian didn't pause. He leaned forward some, covering Jazz's frame with his own, and continued to thrust deep and hard.

The sight was enough to make the Seeker keen with need again, his hand falling to work his own spike as he watched.

"Fill his intake if you wish," Prowl offered between grunts.

Thundercracker didn't need a second invitation as he scrambled forward, field moving before with own needs and desires. "Jazz?" He moaned, stroking the small mech's helm in an attempt to get his attention. He was still learning the dynamics and abilities of these two, and he wasn't going to risk hurting those who had accepted him as flock for something like a physical need that he could deal with himself if he had too, no matter how bad it was making him tremble and shake in the moment.

"Oh yeah," Jazz moaned and opened his mouth as he pushed his shoulders up a bit for a better angle. "Fill me, stuff ... ohhh!"

With a purr Thundercracker complied, grasping Jazz's helm lightly between his hands and guiding his spike to the others lips. He keened as Jazz took the head of his spike, already working it, and was amazed by the sheer talent once more. Even distracted and burning with charge, Jazz managed to pay attention to the spike in his mouth as well as the one pounding into him from behind.

A low, throaty groan from Prowl caused Jazz to shiver, but before Thundercracker could ask, Prowl stiffened and ground his hips against Jazz's as he flooded the smaller mech with charge-laden transfluid.

One overload caused another, Jazz keening around the thick spike as charge rippled through his frame, and from there to Thundercracker's. The ripple effect, so much energy and fields blended full of pure sensation that doubled back and fed on all left the Seeker howling again as pulled Jazz's helm hard and unloaded into him.

As Thundercracker slumped somewhat, it sank into his hazy processors that Jazz hadn't stopped, and neither had Prowl. They were both going slower though, their frames low on energy but driven to continue by a desire to pleasure the other. He shook his helm in wonder, stroking Jazz softly as he withdrew and finished falling to the berth to bask in being allowed to share in the bond that existed between the two.

He was sure he'd never be that deep in it, he wasn't even sure he wanted to be that deeply in love, but to be on the periphery, to be included in their bliss and flock and lives. Thundercracker knew he'd never felt anything so perfect as what he had right now, bathed in the fields of these bonded mates as they rocked and moaned their way through two more overloads before finally collapsing. Even now he was witness to something special in how easily they contoured together, still joined, and sank into a deep, exhausted recharge. With a soft moan he worked his frame until he was wrapped somewhat around the other two, sinking into the soft padding and the berth, arm draped protectively over his flock members as he slipped into recharge as well.


	6. A Contract for Love

Thundercracker understood quirks. He genuinely did. He had his share of them. His creation flock and former proto-trine did too.

And pit have it, didn't _that_ hurt to think about.

It took effort, and Jazz's silent presence, to shove that hurt and the thoughts to the back of his processor.

Yet when Prowl did quirks, he did some weird ones.

A contract before friendly sharing? It was just too weird.

He looked up at the Praxian, noting the seriousness in Prowl's manner, and vented softly as he started to read. While he might find it completely alien, it was something that a member of his flock needed. And as such things went, it was not that much to ask.

The general outline- the purpose- was simple and straightforward enough. What was more interesting was when he started to get into the details. The most critical one, at least to him, was the statement that anything not specifically permitted was not allowed without further negotiation and modification to the contract. It was a simple enough process, just an addendum on a legal pad with signatures, but it reminded him that Prowl was law enforcement of a very different kind than Thundercracker had trained to be. Prowl was from a society separate from those they patrolled and it showed.

Otherwise, it seemed fairly simple. Prowl was curious, generally willing to explore new things, but had a strong aversion to receiving pain or being on either end of humiliation. The weirdest one to Thundercracker was the stricture on frame and color modification.

Jazz chuckled at his shoulder. "It's big time against the regs for a Praxian Enforcer to not look exactly right. They're technically always on duty, even if they're not on shift. It might not legally apply any more, but it makes his coding twist all up to think about changing his looks."

"I can do it, but it requires a great deal of effort and is outside the structure of interfacing games," Prowl added.

"I see no reason that should be an issue, since you are very optic catching as you are." Thundercracker commented gently and hid the smile Prowl's flush of self-aware pride, then looked up. "You do not classify my general liking of my partner to beg for what they want as humiliation, I assume?"

"If what Jazz does for you is what you mean by begging, I do not," Prowl said easily. "Humiliation is better represented by things such as wanting me to act like a mechanimal, accept chastisement when I have done nothing to deserve it or perform tasks beneath me that I am not otherwise willing to do."

The Seeker twitched, a full frame motion that revealed his distaste at the examples. "No, nothing like that. I enjoy teasing my lovers, not harming them."

"Good," Prowl nodded, but there was no doubting he was relieved too.

"Two things ta 'member 'bout these contracts Prowl does," Jazz said as he lounged by Thundercracker's arm and followed along as the Seeker began reading again. "Every item in there's either been asked of'm, or he's had ta clean up the mess it made of somebody. An' despite what it might look like, he's a _really_ kinky mecha."

"Or an average kinky Enforcer," Prowl corrected his bonded with a teasing tone.

"It sounds as though the culture you came from was an interesting one as well." Thundercracker mused as he reached the end, finding nothing else that he questioned or was troubled by. As Jazz had said, it was a relatively straightforward arrangement and the rules for modifying it in the future were equally straightforward. Prowl simply wanted in legal form what most mecha did by assumption or a basic verbal agreement.

"So this goes into effect as soon as we all sign it?"

"It does," Prowl nodded. "Are there any modifications you wish to include?"

"Not right now." Thundercracker replied as he added his designation glyph to the datapad and offered it to Prowl. "I will certainly say so if any arise."

"Good," Prowl signed the pad and handed it to Jazz, who also signed it. Three copies were made, one for each of them, and the original put in storage where Prowl kept all the other legal documents. When that drawer closed, Prowl's entire frame language changed and arousal curled through his field. "I've been eager to feel your spike since I saw it."

"I would not object to investigating this new arrangement." Thundercracker purred, reaching out to draw Prowl against him for a heat kiss that soon deepened with the same passion that Prowl offered Jazz. At their side Jazz's engine revved hard and he put a hand on each, rubbing their plating and drinking in the incredibly rare and erotic sight.

Thundercracker purred harder, frame arching into the touch as he drew back, tipping his helm to rest it against Prowl's as he smiled down at Jazz. "It is good to know that you approve of this as well."

"Oh yeah," Jazz groaned, his optics locked on Prowl's face. It was enough to draw Thundercracker's attention back to the Praxian that was trembling faintly against him, optics off and field swirling with a mixture of emotions that were mostly arousal and an effort to calm down.

"Not sure what the Seeker equivalent is, but that's as intimate as Praxians get without 'facing," Jazz explained. "Kinda like kissing, but more. They're real fussy who they let do it."

Slowly Thundercracker drew his helm back, tipping Prowl's face up for a kiss as his field reached out to surround the other, eager but level. "Then I am honored."

Prowl hummed, his frame lax and content in Thundercracker's embrace.

"Seems I haven't been paying enough attention to him," Jazz considered the sight. "He doesn't usually go lax like that. Nice work."

"Mind helping me get him to the berth?" Thundercracker asked, nuzzling Prowl softly and slowly shifting the Praxian to head that direction. Prowl followed willingly, and was fully coherent by the time they reached the second floor.

"That was utterly adorable," Jazz giggled as he leaned against Prowl, his field warm and happy at his mate's pleasure.

"Do Seekers have an equivalent to an intimate kiss?" Prowl asked as they walked and his fingers played along Thundercracker's plating.

"Not that does not involve wings," Thundercracker said quietly, his hand reaching out to stroke along Prowl's as his fingers moved in a complex pattern, placing different pressures along specific sensors until he reached the base. It was more than enough to completely distract Prowl from moving, much less talking. Only a low sound of intense pleasure that wasn't quite arousal escaped him as Jazz watched in utter fascination at both the touch and effect.

"Mech, you are _good_ with him," Jazz grinned up as he reached to try and copy the pattern and felt Prowl completely melt. "You have no idea how rare it is for him to get like this."

The warmth and acceptance warmed Thundercracker as well, making the reminder of what he had lost bearable. "I have the feeling at this rate we may never reach the berth."

He wasn't complaining though, that also clear in his field for them to teek. It felt so good to be treated like this again, flock and lover, kin. Even if these two didn't really understand, their acceptance and care for him were genuine, and he was quickly coming to realize that was more important than the frame.

"Yeah, but he's so much fun in the berth," Jazz grinned wider and he shifted his touch to guide Prowl forward with no real effort. "He's got awesome valve skills."

"I expect he excels at everything he decides to learn," Thundercracker hummed, watching in fascination as Jazz used little touches to keep Prowl lax but moving, and the incredible sensation of Prowl's field when the mech was completely content like this. As they guided the Praxian to the berth Thundercracker wasn't sure that he had ever seen Prowl quite like this, even when he and Jazz were in perfect sync.

"Would you like a wing overload before I stretch your valve?" He asked quietly as he tilted his helm to nibble at Prowl's neck, holding Prowl in his arms at the edge of the berth.

Jazz paused from where he was bouncing on the padding after his flying leap to the berth, looking back at the pair. He hoped his mate would agree, just to be able to _watch_ Prowl lost in pleasure with another.

"That sounds amazing," Prowl purred and spread them flat, begging for attention as his field pulsed with anticipation.

"This is giving me so many ideas." Thundercracker smiled as he climbed on the berth, fingers playing over both wings equally as he used his greater reach to it's fullest. "Things that all three of us can do together, once we've played a bit."

"Oh, do tell," Jazz trilled eagerly, his gaze fixed on his mate as Prowl moaned shamelessly at the attention.

"He likes to spike you, and you like it when he does?" Thundercracker asked, field glowing with pride and heat at the way Prowl was growing hot and charged at his touch and the vocal, if non-verbal way the Praxian was responding.

"Oh yeah. Love it," Jazz's engine growled in memories and anticipation. "I like it all, but I love feeling him deep inside me."

"And I love to use my spike." Thundercracker said, shifting around to straddle Prowl's hips, leaning over to speak teasingly into the Praxian's audio as he continued to play his wings. "You in Jazz, buried in his valve, with me behind you, buried in yours, pounding away as I play with your wings. Both of you lost in bliss..."

Prowl shivered and Jazz moaned at the idea.

"Oh yeah. That sounds incredible," Jazz's temperature shot up. "So does me riding him while you fill him. Threesomes are _good_."

"They are very good." Thundercracker rumbled before his turned his glossa on Prowl's wings as well, nipping the edges firmly then soothing as his fingers continued to play and tease, and his field pushed into the Praxian with how good it felt to _give_. Prowl pushed back with how good it felt to receive, but also a deep understanding of the joy and pleasure of giving.

"He's a caretaker by calling," Jazz trilled with a loving coo for his mate as shivers began to crackle along Prowl's doorwings and under his armor. "Just wait until he gets in a mood to pamper. It'll blow your processors."

"If he plans it out the way he plans everything else, I am sure I will be amazed to no end." Thundercracker chuckled, bringing both of his hands in a coordinated motion to focus on the sensor housing.

A startled keen of raw, erotic bliss escaped Prowl as he pressed into the touch. His vents suddenly wide open, he went from feeling pleasure to so very close to overload almost faster than could be tracked. His frame shaking and crackling, he was well past words, but the sounds were begging for more and they all knew it.

"Let go." Thundercracker ordered, fingers moving deeper to tweak sensors and press on nodes as his field thrust into Prowl, full of anticipation and pleasure, and all of the wonder and awe he felt at the beautiful sight spread before him. It was all Prowl could take and his frame locked up with a roar. Bright blue energy crackled through him, along his plating, making his doorwings tremble, and surged into Thundercracker along with the intense pleasure in Prowl's field.

Thundercracker continued to stroke the beautiful sensor wings through the overload, his own frame trembling from the surge of energy and how amazing it looked as it played and faded over Prowl's frame. "So beautiful." He murmured.

"Always." Jazz agreed, sneaking forward to steal a kiss from his bonded as Prowl slowly relaxed down from the first high with a long, content sigh.

"Still want my spike?" Thundercracker purred, the question voiced once he was sure Prowl was processing some again on his surroundings.

"Very much so," Prowl's eagerness was unquestionable as he nudged his hips upward and slid the valve cover open.

"I think I like this arrangement." The Seeker laughed, joy rippling though his field as he reached down. Fingers circled the slick valve before a single one sank into the tight heat, and Thundercracker moaned just the feel of that, and how it made his still covered spike ache in anticipation. The pleasure that surged through Prowl's field as he lifted his hips and pressed into the intimate touch made it all the more erotic. As did the purr and occasional rev of Jazz's engine as he watched.

"Do you just prefer your spike, or dislike your valve?" Jazz asked absently as he watched his mate moan and wiggle into the stretching.

Thundercracker stretched out on the berth beside the Praxian, resting on one elbow as he slowly added another finger to mix, rubbing the silky valve lining and pressing just a little harder over the sensor nodes he could feel there. As much as he wanted to be inside, watching Prowl moan and arch in pleasure from this angle was very enjoyable too. "I enjoy both, I just seem to have more opportunity to use my spike." Thundercracker said, leaning over to kiss Prowl as his fingers continued to work. Prowl moaned into the kiss as he returned it eagerly, all while still rocking into the fingers stretching him.

"I getcha," Jazz grinned, his fingers light and playful on Prowl's back. "Prowler had the same problem when we first got together. I'll show you the larger toys for when you feel the need to be full. Though I bet both of us at once would stuff you rather nicely."

Now _that_ was something that Thundercracker hadn't considered, but after half a klik of just imagining he groaned and felt his own valve ripple.

"Soon." He said all but pleaded as he pulled back from the kiss and worked another finger into Prowl's valve, shuddering as the walls rippled and constricted around him.

"Soon," Prowl agreed with a pleasured gasp. "After you fill me," he shuddered at the charge building inside him. "Not going to last."

"Ready to take?" The Seeker rumbled, giving a last stretch with his fingers to check, spike already hard and aching.

"Yes!" Prowl keened needily. "Fill me, cover me, flood me."

"He is fun like this." Thundercracker rumbled to Jazz as he withdrew his hand and shifted to his knees behind the Praxian with a single smooth motion. Before Prowl even had a chance to protest the emptiness of his valve it was filled again, the walls stretched and every node stimulated by a thick spike.

"Yes!" Prowl keened, arching and pushing into the contact as he squeezed and rubbed every mechanism in his valve to encourage Thundercracker's movement.

"Very much so," Jazz agreed eagerly. "He's amazing when he wants it."

The Seeker's chuckle gave way to a groan of pleasure as the tight valve rippled around his spike again, and he grabbed Prowl's hips, taking control before drawing back and thrusting into the Praxian once more, finding the top of the valve and all of the sensors gathered there. Prowl's roar startled all three of them as his overload hit hard and with no other warning.

Thundercracker froze for a moment, startled. But it was only that moment before he was in motion once more, thrusting into the tightened valve that was alive with the crackling charge of another's overload. It was bliss like he had never felt before, and the way that Prowl's field continued in a state of overwhelming pleasure slamming into his own was spellbinding in it's own way.

His vents wide open, Thundercracker continued to thrust to draw out Prowl's overload even as he held himself back. There was a flash of understanding from Jazz's field and small silver hands began to guide Thundercracker to lean forward and wrap and arm across Prowl's chest.

Any hesitation the Seeker had about the new position was washed away by the surging waves of emotional arousal from Prowl.

"He likes being covered by a bigger lover," Jazz explained with a smile for the bliss in his bonded mate. "Really feels good. One of the few things I can't do for him."

"Then I will." Thundercracker gasped, his frame shuddering and crackling with barely contained charge. He wanted to come with his lover this time, the shared bliss of a mutual overload another one of his little private kinks he had rarely shared, but had a feeling that these two might be well inclined to indulge him in.

"Oh, Primus, this feels amazing," Jazz groaned, unable to keep his hands off the pair as Thundercracker curled around Prowl while driving into him. He felt Prowl's charge build quickly, and distantly realized that Jazz was coaxing the Praxian to overload sooner.

Yes." The Seeker agreed, only half aware that he spoke at all before tilting helm to nip and Prowl's neck, possessive and dominating. It caused another intense surge of emotional arousal and Prowl keened sharply. Thundercracker wanted this, wanted to feel the Praxian come undone beneath him so he could follow and he could feel that both mates wanted it too.

Jazz's eagerness pressed into them, and tipped his bonded over the edge. Thundercracker's entire frame arched over the smaller mech, between Prowl's release and his own whiting out any conscious reaction.

Slowly, wonderfully slowly, awareness settled back into Thundercracker's processors. He felt the utterly content, purring frame under him and a very aroused field against him. Lips, small and hot, pressed against his as Jazz's need began to burn too bright to ignore.

"Mmmm." He purred, gathering the energy to pull out of Prowl and settle to the side once more. "Come here then, little one." He teased, drawing Jazz against him. Prowl's only response was a wave of _yes-happy-thanks_ across his field as he gathered himself.

"Watching you with him is so hot," Jazz moaned as they kissed and he shamelessly rubbed against the Seeker. "Almost too much to stand, and thinking about being inside you, rubbing up against Prowl," he shivered, his field expressing just how much he wanted that.

"I am going to enjoy feeling you pull it off, I believe." Thundercracker laughed, content for the moment but more than willing to play with the worked up mech while they waited. He had missed this far more than he had realized, even knowing that he missed it.

"We intend to make sure you do," Prowl said lazily as he shifted to watch. "I'll need a few kliks first though."

"Care to fill me in on some of the details as we wait?" Thundercracker grinned as his hand slid down to fondle the spike Jazz was so eagerly sporting.

"Mmm, Given Jazz's state, probably not a lot of foreplay," Prowl chuckled. "Just enough to make sure you're good and slick, and open enough to take us."

"Prowler on his back, you riding him, all leaned forward so I can sink into you from behind," Jazz suggested through his moans.

"Flexible mecha." Thundercracker praised, the glyphs laden with layers of meaning as he tipped Jazz's helm up for another kiss.

There was a soft snap, and the scent of warm lubricant and a very ready valve filled the air. "And I don't think you are going to have to worry much about the other point." Thundercracker added as he shifted his attention some to Prowl, reaching out to draw the other close enough for a heated kiss that was returned eagerly.

"Always good," Prowl purred into a rumble as he slid a hand down and between Thundercracker's legs to circle the valve rim. "Stretching you will help me warm up the rest of the way though."

"And oh so hot to watch," Jazz added.

"Better hurry up then." Thundercracker growled softly, hips shifting around after those light, teasing touches. He was already starting to run hot again, and Jazz frame burning against his own was not helping his self-control. When Prowl's fingers, all four of them, pressed carefully but firmly inside Thundercracker's helm fell back and he braced his top leg on Prowl's hip to give the Praxian more room to work.

"Oh yes!" The Seeker moaned, desire spreading out in a wave to wash over both of his lovers. "Yes, more. More."

He was tight, not as ready as he'd first claimed, but it had been so long he almost didn't care.

"You'll have it all," Prowl promised as he carefully worked his hand in and out. No matter how eager his lovers were, he was not going to allow Thundercracker to be damaged. That meant working carefully until he could get his entire hand inside. It was a faster process than he was used to, with the Seeker being a larger frametype, but all three of them were on edge by the time Prowl was satisfied and pulled his hand out. "Settle on me."

Jazz was shifted aside quickly, Thundercracker squeezing a quick kiss of apology to the small mech before he turned on Prowl. The Praxian found himself pinned the berth, the Seeker straddling his hips and quivering just over the proud spike before sinking down with a moan. Prowl's moan from fresh stimulation echoed up, and Jazz's engine gave a hard rev as Thundercracker settled fully.

Silver hands guided Thundercracker forward until his valve was exposed and Jazz began to nudge in alongside his mate. The Seeker moaned, still except for the quivering of his frame as his valve was slowly _stretched_. "Feels so good." He whispered, looking down at Prowl, who's optics were off and mouth slightly open in an expression of bliss.

"It does," Jazz moaned from behind him as he continued to press forward until he was as fully seated as he was able. "Feels so very good." Then he drew back as Prowl held still.

Thundercracker's hands curled into the deep padding on either side of Prowl's helm, leaning into kiss the Praxian tenderly. "What should I do?"

"Hold still, if you can, and let us do the work," Prowl said as Jazz began to thrust in and Prowl began to pull out, settling into an easy rhythm aided by their bond and long familiarity.

"I think- I can- manage." Thundercracker agreed, shuddering at the synchronized attention of his lovers and already drifting into a state of bliss once more.

"Do we let him 'manage'?" Jazz purred to his bonded, field pulsing out strong enough to pass through the Seeker and strike his mate. "He likes to tease us so much, maybe we should return the favor?"

"Oh, we should definitely return the favor," Prowl purred and thrust his field into his mate, passing through Thundercracker in the process.

The small silver mech shivered, then laughed as he pressed back with his own field, timing the push with his next thrust into the Seeker's valve.

Caught between the pair and doing his best to stay still the Seeker still keened at the very new feeling of being caught between the fields of bonded and very loving mecha as they pleasured him together.

"So good," Prowl moaned and thrust his field deep into Jazz as he drove his hips upwards to bury into Thundercracker's frame. "Must do this more often."

"I don't think he is going to protest." Jazz grunted as he gripped the Seeker's hips for more leverage. "Are you?" He added, the question directed to Thundercracker.

"No. More. More." The responses matched the pair's movements, Thundercracker having fallen into following his lovers with a natural ease.

"Good," Prowl moaned, long and low, as the rhythm picked up with Jazz's building need.

"Eager." Thundercracker moaned, his field playing out with teasing harmonics twined around pleasure to the silver mech driving into him. They might have been cruel to leave Jazz for this long, but the results were certainly worth it.

"Always," Prowl gasped, his field pulsing with the pleasure pouring into his spark through the strong, wide-open bond. "Love that about him."

"So good," Jazz shuddered as he began to loose his rhythm to the crackling charge. Despite it Prowl managed to match him stroke for stroke, and shook when Jazz keened and jammed forward hard to pump his transfluid into the emptiness above his spike. The charged wash of fluid was enough to make both of the other mechs tremble, and Thundercracker's caught Prowl's lips in a heated and very demanding kiss that was eagerly submitted to and returned.

Prowl continued to thrust through Jazz's overload, his charge building but not yet high enough. Even before awareness returned to Jazz's field he was thrusting in tandem with his mate once more. There was certainly something to be said for having a pair of bonded mecha as lovers Thundercracker decided as he keened softly, hands clenching the berth padding as charge rippled over his frame in waves of electric light and arched to the two frames touching his own.

"So lovely in pleasure," Prowl purred as his hands worked on Thundercracker's chest to entice a bit more charge in the Seeker and encourage his own to build. "Soon, Thundercracker. Soon," he panted, trembling with his building pleasure.

A moan answered his efforts as Thundercracker realized the intent and strove to return it, tilting his helm to nip and tease at the Praxian's neck and shoulders.

Another sound joined them as Jazz gathered enough of his processor to start the field play up once more, driving clean through the Seeker and into his mate on the bottom with the energy. The third surge of field energy was enough to make Prowl cry out and jerk his hips upward as he pumped shot after shot of transfluid into the eager valve. Primed and ready, the rush drew a roar from Thundercracker, and his own overload. The charge raced through him, flaring out to strike the others. He felt them welcome it, revel in it, and hold onto him as they came down and sank forward, leaving Thundercracker in the middle of a sated mecha sandwich.

"That was fun," Jazz slurred as he gradually slid out of Thundercracker and to his side.

"Very." The Seeker agreed, nuzzling Prowl. "Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," Prowl nuzzled back, his systems content to begin shutting down. "Glad the contract worked out."

"Me too," Jazz purred softly as he snuggled against Prowl's side and partially under Thundercracker. "You're a nice third."

Third. Trine. Thundercracker's relaxed processor suggested as the Seeker settled down over the pair, shielding them protectively. "As are you."

* * *

Thundercracker wasn't entirely sure what to make of the outing this orn. His trinemates were headed to a slave market and this time he was with them. While it felt good to be included in activities with them, he wasn't sure he wanted to go to _this_ place. From the moment they entered the market area he could tell it was far different from what he had endured. At least on the surface.

These were merchants out to make a profit, and most mecha were not going to buy a slave that was in poor shape.

"This is one of the more...legal markets." Jazz informed him quietly. "Most of the documentation here is legit- mecha that were either legally entered into the slave system, bred or sparked into it."

"We are looking for those who weren't, and those, like Jazz, who will function well independently," Prowl added, his gaze and doorwings taking everything in. "In time you will become skilled at picking them out. For now, comment if you see anything or have question, but I primarily requested you to come to observe and learn what we look for."

"It seems like an interesting method." Thundercracker responded, his optics automatically searching for anything with wings out of habit.

"It's the best one we have when we haven't been tipped off about a specific case," Prowl said as they began a slow, obviously-shopping-for-real walk along the cages and cells and simply standing mecha in the stalls belonging to various vendors. There were more frametypes here than Thundercracker even knew had existed. Some mecha were not much larger than his hand, others dwarfed him, still others had extra limbs or were beast-frames, though most were between his mass and Jazz's with more-or-less standards frames. Typical grounders.

He couldn't quite keep his attention from returning to a microbot in the second stall. It wasn't even as tall as a sparkling, with much less mass. All spindly limbs and vibrating wings that let it hover for seemingly forever.

Jazz chuckled when Thundercracker looked a third time. "They're called flitters. Usually medics and repair bots. Always sparked. Usually with good personalities."

"Sparked." Thundercracker mused, his optics traveling along the stalls again. "Do sparked mecha take to being...confined...better than mecha like you and I?"

"Yap," Jazz nodded. "I'm not sure entirely why, but I think it has to do with the spark being called for a function. Not much randomness involved. If you ask for a spark that's good with X, Y and Z, you get it. When you spark a slave, it's worth it to ask for a spark that's okay with not being free. Discontent slaves aren't worth nearly as much as content ones."

It was then that Thundercracker realized that both Jazz and Prowl seemed to be well known here, and far more surprisingly, well liked. Merchants called both by designation, and seemed to have a sense of what they shopped for.

"They have learned better than to cross you two?" He asked, optics continuing to rove, trying to read the frame language of various types that he saw around him as he took it all in. Even most of the fields he teeked seemed content and relaxed. And relaxed in manner that suggested it was a true state, not one created by force or suppression.

"That, yeah, but also that we're good customers," Jazz explained. "They know who and what we are, but they're all merchants. Our shanix are good and we don't cause trouble for them so long as they behave well."

A convoy class femme hailed them with a whistle-click that meant nothing to Thundercracker but perked both Prowl and Jazz's interest and drew them to her.

"You have a special for us, Windlock?" Prowl asked the green and gray slaver.

"Indeed I do," she smiled broadly at them and motioned them to follow her back into a closed of area of her stall. "I picked up this one in Kaon. Pretty thing for the city, but with a tendency to tear into customers," she motioned as a heavily reinforced cage and a silver, cream and black mecha larger than Prowl huddled inside. "He's quite compliant as long as you don't try to 'face him, it seems. Designation's Volu. Sparked according to his docs."

Thundercracker hung back a ways, observing, as Jazz strolled closer to the cage.

Slowly the silver mech allowed his field to expand, teeking of innocent curiosity and calm. "Volu?"

Pale blue optics, close in shade to Prowl's, powered on and looked at him. Intelligence and fierce will, but also deep distrust and the torment of a spark at odds with coding.

"What's your function?" Jazz asked, everything about him calm, looking at the mech inside the cage as though he were an equal instead of a possession.

"Pleasurebot," Volu ground out, fighting every sound but unable to prevent the answer.

"Oh?" There was no threat or accusation in the question, only curiosity as Jazz's attention shifted deeper to his spark. ::What's your take, love?::

::Poorly summoned, bordering on criminal neglect in Praxus,:: Prowl responded, his tone calm despite how deeply disturbed he was to witness the antithesis of what he was and what all sparked mecha should be. ::Without editing, he will not last long.::

::Think he's worth a chance?:: Jazz asked, his spark hurting softly for the mess trapped before him. He liked the mech, at least what little he had felt so far. ::Even if we have to put him down later ourselves?::

::Yes,:: Prowl's doorwings twitched slightly in sympathy. ::Better us than someone who would use him. You know what happens to defiant pleasurebots. I believe Orion Pax might do well with him once we have his programming corrected. He needs a kind but firm handler.::

"How much?" Jazz asked, turning to Windlock.

"Twenty-three," she responded smoothly as they both settled into a short but intense negotiation that ended at twenty-one thousand.

Files and codes were exchanged and Jazz turned to Volu as the cage was unlocked. "I'm Jazz, that's Prowl and Thundercracker. Stay close to the Seeker," he motioned to Thundercracker.

"Yes, sir," Volu murmured, confused but unwilling to fight his slave coding over reasonable orders.

"Don't worry." Thundercracker murmured as he walked along with the large mech after they left Windlock's stall. "Things will be better now," he promised, his tone full of soothing command. It felt good to teek the slightly smaller mecha responding to him.

"What will they want with me, sir?" Volu whispered.

"To let them help you find a function that agrees with your spark." Thundercracker replied, the smile on his face honest but sad. "Something you'll say willingly, even proudly. Prowl's sparked too, but he was perfect for his called function. I think it angers him more than he lets on that a spark might be called into the wrong frame." He paused at the crackle of fear across Volu's field. "He won't take it out on you," he reassured the large grounder. "Mech's a Praxian Enforcer to his core. He'll only take it out on the priest who messed up or mecha who ordered you like that."

"Oh," Volu let out a sound of relief.

"Everything all right back there?" Jazz called, aware the instant the two had stopped following them through the market.

"Yes, worrier." Thundercracker rumbled, motioning for Volu to continue behind the pair. They followed quietly, watching as merchants courted them, Jazz chatted up anything with a sparkpulse and Prowl quietly studied. Thundercracker knew enough about law enforcement to see the walk, the posture, the studying gaze that marked Prowl for what he was, even if he no longer had credentials. What was strange was how easy these slave traders were around that.

Of course, if most of them were in the legit and clean, then really they had nothing to fear from Prowl. So long as they were not engaged in illegal activity, and slavery was a legal trade, then Prowl would have been obligated to assist them should they have called upon him when he in the service. It was a paradox of sort, one that Prowl would have had to settle in his own spark, and one that the Seeker wondered how he had managed to do so.

"Are ... what are you, to them?" Volu asked hesitantly.

"Flock." The word came out easily and full of affection. "They saved me from deactivation, and now they are _home_."

To a Seeker, flock was home. But Thundercracker knew that the grounder would understand the layers of the glyph he used at the end far better. Most grounders couldn't grasp the connotations that flock had to those who owned the skies and flew among the stars. It was a social order unique to them, but even sparked mecha like Volu seemed to understand enough with _home_.

Volu nodded and fell silent once more as he tried to process all that was going on.

When they'd finished walking through the market, Jazz turned to Volu. "What's your alt, if ya have one?"

"A large hovercraft, though I have not used it much." Volu admitted.

"Do you like it?" Jazz asked as Thundercracker motioned the temporary member of their household into the transport.

"What little bit I have used it, yes." The large mech suddenly teeked the first bit hopeful as he looked around at the three mecha settling in the transport around him. "Will I be able to use it more?"

"Yes," Prowl answered evenly. "You will soon be able to drive where and when you wish."

"How does owning yourself sound?" Jazz grinned at him.

Thundercracker tried to hide his amusement at the stunned expression on the soon to be former slave's faceplates. The shock they could all teek in Volu's field was powerful and flavored heavily with disbelief.

"You mean to do that?" He asked.

"Yes," Prowl's calm authority usually carried more weight than Jazz's friendly nature. "Assuming you are capable of learning to function independently. If not, you will be placed in a job that does not contradict your spark."

"I think you are going to have to give him some time to process that." Thundercracker commented, clearly amused in a friendly way. 

"That's normal 'nough." Jazz laughed.

Volu dragged himself out of his shock enough to speak. "What will my function be?"

"That depends on what you have a talent for and enjoy doing," Jazz smiled in understanding. "You're in a household of former slaves. We know what it's like to try and become something new."

Volu cycled his optics in surprise.

"I was sparked a Praxian Enforcer," Prowl introduced himself by his former existence. "Our compliance coding is some of the strongest used. I bought myself."

"Kindled a slave in Polyhex," Jazz went next. "I ran away, built a life for myself in Praxus. That's where I found this incredible spark, who bought me from my former owners and presented my ownership codes to me as a bonding gift."

"I was kindled and hatched a free citizen of Vos," Thundercracker's low rumble spoke of darker thoughts. "I was captured, mutilated and escaped when they thought I was going to deactivate. I intended to gray in the streets, under the stars that were my right to fly among. Instead Jazz found me and they dragged me, rather unwilling, back to the living and showed me that I could still be useful without my wings."

"So there ya have it." Jazz said, his armor plating rippling and settling in a shrug. "We've been there, done it, and have managed to move on. Now we'd like to help you do the same."

"Why?" Volu question, clearly in awe at this odd and very sudden turn of events in his functioning.

"Because we can. Because I need to serve the greater good faceplate-to-faceplate. Because it's the right thing," Prowl answered as best he could.

"Because we can't help everyone," Jazz said with quietly intensity. "Not yet."

"Because Jazz saw, whatever he saw, that told him you have a good chance of making it," Thundercracker added suddenly. "The same kind of thing he saw in me, even half gray and shredded," he glanced at his flock to see if he was right.

"Yap. Prowl and I judge on a lot of things," Jazz nodded. "Some of it's just a spark reaction, a _knowing_ that a mecha can make it. Sometimes it's more thought out."

"Sometimes it's because we know what will happen if we don't," Prowl added with a murmur. "Do you know what happens to pleasurebots who keep fighting?"

The large mech shuddered and nodded, optics going dim. "They told. My former master used stories as threats to try and get better behavior out of some of us. Sometimes it worked. Most of the time, it didn't."

The other three could feel the pain and revulsion in his field, the fear that such stories had created, and underneath a bit of longing as well.

Thundercracker responded automatically, his field teeking of welcome, comfort, and safe. While to many it might have been confusing, he understood the longing that was there as well. It might not have been a pleasant or easy end, but at least it would have been an end to a functioning of continuous pain and never-ending torture. Volu leaned into the contact in frame and field.

"Even if you couldn't function as a free citizen, we have contacts that are willing to take on a slave coded against their spark once we worked out what you could do," Prow went on. "Mecha who wouldn't ask you to interface, but can act as a master if you needed one."

"Direction and control in a function that makes ya happy and pleases yer spark." Jazz nodded, leaning against Prowl some in the confines of the transport. "And we'll work with ya as long as it takes, so long as you're willin' to work with us."

"I am," Volu promised as the transport slowed to enter a large tower.


	7. All Work and No Play...

With a rumble of annoyance Thundercracker set aside the portable work surface and stretched out on the lounge to enjoy the sun. That particular line was proving difficult to phrase, and he had learned by now that when something didn't straightening itself out with a joor's worth of work behind it, it was best to leave it for a while.

Instead he allowed his processor to drift back over the recently departed Volu. The mech still had the potential to function independently one orn. It wasn't just a step that he had been able to make just yet, so Prowl and Jazz had placed him with a sponsor as promised. Jazz's assessment that Orion would be a good handler for him had proven true, especially once Thundercracker had discovered that the former pleasurebot had a passion for glyphs and facts, and a bottomless curiosity.

The half a vorn Volu had resided with them had been a little trying on the three permanent residents of the apartment, and worse on Jazz and Prowl than on Thundercracker. Out of consideration for their current project, interfacing had been kept rather quiet and controlled. The Seeker had no doubt that while he was out here enjoying the sun, the other two were inside making up for some missed opportunities. He'd probably go join them, eventually.

As it was, the sun was wonderfully warm, and he knew that the bonded pair would appreciate every moment to themselves to reconnect. It wasn't that difficult to sneak off for a quick overload, or to mute one's vocalizer when the morning started off too frisky, but spark merging with a stranger around, or just keeping that overload quiet, was a very different matter. It had taken vorns for them to willingly merge with him in the room.

When the sun neared the horizon and the air cooled, Thundercracker politely pinged for their location.

::In the playroom. You're welcome to join us,:: Prowl's reply was a deeply resonant purr.

::The playroom?:: Thundercracker repeated as he rose and made his way inside, pausing just long enough to snag a cube of energon from the main dispenser. If he was going to join them, he'd need it.

::Yes,:: Prowl's purr responded.

Thundercracker recognized that tone, and it made him shiver. It always meant something interesting, often processor blowing, and usually exhausting. Now very curious and more than a little eager the Seeker made his way into the main berthroom, and to the one door that he had never crossed in all the time he had resided here. It opened readily for him, unlocked and keyed to his presence. He wasn't sure when that had happened, but it was undeniable now that he was included in _them_.

The room wasn't large, which fit with his own estimations of the space based on what he couldn't access in the home, and there were several pieces of furniture, displays of things on the wall, but all of that was lost to the moaning, writhing, tightly bound silver figure arched over his own pedes on the ground. Knees spread wide to display a dripping valve and the toy crackling as it slid in and out under its own power, Jazz was a vision of raw eroticism.

"Primus." Thundercracker whispered as he stared, the half cube of energon in his hand forgotten. He was so distracted that he even forgot that there was another occupant in the room besides the one on display before him. Jazz's thrusts into the open air, silently pleading with the movement to be driven into harder and deeper, set the Seeker's frame on fire.

"He's an incredible show, isn't he?" Prowl's deeply aroused rumble took a moment to penetrate Thundercracker's awareness. "One of my more serious kinks," Prowl added after a sip of high grade, one hand slowly playing along his spike. "I love to watch him even more than I love to fill him. This," he motioned to the sleek minibot on display, "is to see whether my will outlasts his ability to perform for me."

"Is there a usual winner?" The Seeker asked as he moved, circling Jazz to take in the delicious sight from every angle before crossing to join Prowl on the small berth.

"He usually entices me to action before passing out," Prowl chuckled, his optics never leaving his bonded. "He very much enjoys waking under me, still plugged and full of my fluid after I've passed out working my charge off."

The image had the Seeker heating even more, and he downed the rest of energon that was left in a single gulp. "And do I fit in somewhere in all of this now?"

"If you want to," Prowl's purr deepened. "You can play the same game we are, to see whether he can entice you before he does me. Or you can fill me once I've taken him."

"Can I tweak the game as well?" Thundercracker purred, reaching out to run his fingers over the edge of a sensor wing lightly, tracing a pattern he knew heated the Praxian up. "Play both sides some?"

"Just as long as neither of us overloads before someone pulls that toy out of Jazz and drives into him," Prowl quivered at the touch and its implications. "The one with the toy in him is the only one allowed to overload before the game is over."

"Oh, I can work with that." Thundercracker purred, leaning closer to that the deep rumble of the sound washed over Prowl as well. "Push you harder, faster, test your self control."

He smiled as the Praxian shivered and raised his voice so Jazz could hear him easily. "Because I am sure that he what he really wants- to feel you in him so desperate with need that you can't hold yourself back."

The silver mech moaned in agreement, and Thundercracker's smile grew wider. "Because then I get to watch, and take Prowl, and it seems as though being the last one standing to watch all the other pleasure is the winner."

"Yes," Prowl's voice was a soft moan of anticipation. "Watching is the hottest thing."

"Hmmmm, for some. Though it seems to work very well for you." Thundercracker agreed. "Jazz is wonderful to watch, but so much better to _feel_ \- that tight valve squeezing around you, resisting every thrust in, and then fighting each pull out..."

Prowl's vents hitched with a moan and the arousal in his field sharpened with the spike in his charge.

"That is what I enjoy- the touch and feeling." Thundercracker purred, leaning into Prowl as he looked over at Jazz. "Can he talk?"

"Sometimes," Prowl shivered and moaned, pressing into the presence and touch. "He's not gagged."

"Yeah," Jazz added, though it was mostly lost to the building static.

"Want to play along too?" Thundercracker purred. "Indulge me as well? Tell us how it feels, being on display like that?"

"Fe-feels amazing," Jazz groaned, his frame beginning to tremble with charge. "Teek what 't does ta Prowler." A burst of static came out instead of words. "So hot."

"Oh, I am enjoying very much what it is doing to your bonded." Thundercracker purred. "I can feel in his field how he much he gets off on seeing this. I can feel how hot he is too. The way his plating burns under my hands, the warmth as he tries to control it and is slowly losing the fight."

"Next time, no touching," Prowl shuddered with a long moan, his optics locked on Jazz until he suddenly moved. He yanked the toy out and drove into the wide open frame with a well-practiced moved and all but fell forward to cover Jazz's frame with his as he began to pound into his mate with an abandon rooted in deep need.

"But that's the fun part." Thundercracker pouted as he stretched out on the berth, helm resting on his arms as he watched the delicious scene before him as Prowl claimed his mate.

* * *

The market was busy, bustling with normal activity. It had taken Thundercracker many visits before he was comfortable with the mass of mecha wandering in all directions, but after vorns with Prowl and Jazz the annual decaorn visit was something he enjoyed.

His field flared with pleasure, making Jazz laugh and bump into him playfully. "Oh, yeah. Go see if Spellbound has anything new for you or Prowl. I'm gonna go see if I can find some new tunes."

"Whoever finishes first finds the other," Thundercracker chuckled and watched his Action stroll away before heading to the bookfile vendor he was most fond of.

"Ah, Thundercracker. One of my favorite customers. Where are your companions?" The small purple and silver mech smiled up at the Seeker, golden optics bright with honest pleasure.

"Prowl is bartering for Praxian high grade and Jazz is checking out the music selection," he answered easily. "It's good to see you in good finish. What new has arrived?"

"The usual digital selection that you and Prowl seem to enjoy." Spellbound said as he presented the Seeker with a datapad list. "And, something special."

Teeking very pleased with himself, the small mech turned and pulled a small crate from behind a display and offered the contents for Thundercracker's inspection. The wingless Seeker's vents nearly stalled as he carefully, gingerly, lifted a single item from it. Not much larger than his hand, the hardcopy of a Praxian classic was a work of art meant more for display than reading. The creation of a skilled crafter and many orns, if not decaorns of work.

"An estate sale produced that. A book of poetry, Praxian classics. It's lovely, isn't it?" Spellbound trilled, pleased by the reaction.

"Amazing." Thundercracker murmured, and all he could think at the moment was how much his Vision would appreciate such a gift. "How much?"

"Fifty-eight thousand," Spellbound said with complete confidence in the price being a fair one.

"Hold that one for me? And don't let Prowl see it just yet?" Thundercracker requested, carefully offering the work of art back to Spellbound before further investigating the contents of the crate.

"I can do that, since you are such a good customer," Spellbound agreed with a knowing look and watched the Seeker move more quickly, though just as carefully, through the four other hardcopy editions he'd acquired. The last one stopped the Seeker dead. "Ah, that one's quite a barging. No one's been able to even identify the dialect yet. All anyone knows is that it's _old_."

"Yes, very old." Thundercracker agreed as he carefully turned the pages. The copy was old, but not nearly as ancient as the glyphs that adorned its pages, spelling out legends stories in a language that had belonged to the Seekers before it had morphed into what was recognized in modern times as formal Vosian.

"How much for this one?" He asked, wanting the copy for himself and plotting on how he might get the book of Praxian poetry without tipping Prowl off.

"For you, eight thousand," Spellbound offered.

"This one for sure, and give me a moment." Thundercracker said as he pinged Jazz's comm. ::Jazz, would it be possible for me to borrow some funds from the house account and pay them back as I can?::

::Of course,:: the response was immediate and without debate. "Whatcha need it for?"

Thundercracker didn't even flinch at Jazz's sudden appearance at his elbow. "Spellbound has managed to acquire some rather rare and valuable hard copies, one of which I would like to purchase as a gift for Prowl."

Spellbound glanced around, checking for any sign of the Praxian being discussed, before he pulled the volume of poetry out and presented it to Jazz for inspection.

A low whistle escaped the silver minibot as he carefully looked through it. "Classic poems, quality work, good condition. Prowl will love it for content and artistry," Jazz pronounced after skimming it. "How much?"

"Fifty-eight thousand," Spellbound answered.

Jazz nodded. "Reasonable price."

"You know how to appraise Praxian antique books?" Spellbound didn't hide his surprise.

"Some kinds," Jazz shrugged. "Lived there long enough to get an idea about the value of things Prowl likes."

"Both of them then, please." Thundercracker said, watching with eager anticipation as Spellbound took back both of the hard copies and started to wrap them carefully.

"It will make an excellent gift for my Vision." He purred softly, field teeking of warmth at the thought.

Jazz could only giggle, which quickly turned into slightly manic snickers as his field flared with good humor and friendly amusement.

"What?" Thundercracker asked as he finished paying Spellbound and tucked the books away.

"Prowl, carrying," Jazz continued to giggle. "He's just the least creator-like of the lot of us." He suddenly sobered. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything's wrong with the idea. Just thinking of Prowl all big and nesting struck me as funny."

"He is strong, calm, intelligent, and cares deeply. He would make an excellent creator." Thundercracker rumbled with gentle affection, then twitched. His field pulled in tight as he realized exactly what he had said at the Spellbound's stand.

"Hay, nothing wrong with the idea," Jazz reached out to pat Thundercracker's hip.

The Seeker looked down, his field easing out again. "Even if it involves you too? He is _your_ bonded."

"Makes me the Action, right?" Jazz nodded, his field easy and warm. "Yeah, it's cool. I kinda saw this coming a while ago. Like within a couple orns of the contract."

"And Prowl?" Thundercracker asked as they made their way through the market in search on the Praxian, quietly contemplating that latest revelation from Jazz. He had only hoped for _flock_ with the contract. _Trine_ had not even been on his radar.

"He's good with it, or he would have negated the contract when I pointed out that you'd eventually shift to trine with us," Jazz assured him. "I can't say either of us understand all the details of being _trine_ , but we'll do our best to give you what you need."

"How were you so sure that I would make that leap, if you don't understand?" Thundercracker asked, his field slowly warming and his processor shifting as buried code started to come to life again. He had not consciously thought of trine since had come to some sort of terms with the loss of his wings, and it was almost an odd sensation to contemplate the idea now.

"Trine is the foundation of your social order. We did get that much. It's a set of three, like we are. The closer we got to thinking of you as a mate-maybe-one-orn-bonded, the closer we knew you'd be headed for your social equivalent," Jazz explained as best he could.

That revelation clearly startled the Seeker. "You two were already-? Me-? Really?"

"Not ready to offer, but yeah, we've talked about it," Jazz nodded seriously.

Thundercracker was quiet then, contemplating that seriously, and wondering how- and if- he should proceed with this. He was comfortable with the two. They were balanced, and with them the Seeker felt balanced. They were an established pair, but were already apparently open to the possibility of accepting him as third, and he had not even been actively courting them.

A small part of his processor, ingrained in him since his hatching, protested that they were grounders. But a much larger part pointed out that they were already flock, and that his spark had already started to accept and view them as such.

* * *

Jazz was deep into a kiss with Thundercracker as they lounged in the sun on the main deck when the silver minibot stiffened, fear, then horror tearing through his field.

"What?" Thundercracker demanded, instantly on alert. Bright optics scanned the surrounding area, trying to locate anything that might have set the small mech off, even as his spark feared it knew the cause.

"Prowl's been arrested. They won't tell him why yet," Jazz trembled, his field awash with bits of memories of previous arrests. "I've alerted our best lawyers, but it'll be late morning before we can even ask a judge to demand answers."

"Why so long? What can we do?" Thundercracker demanded, holding Jazz close. Anger, aggression, and fear rippled out from him in waves, fed by Jazz's reaction to the news.

"Because that's when they get in to work," Jazz muttered. "Unless they're about to kill him, it doesn't pay to wake one up or anything more drastic. As for what we can do, it's painfully little. I've alerted the network in case Prowl's just the first one they came across rather than a target. For us, we go on alert, hunker down and be ready to bolt if we get any official visitors. While we do that, we get ready to nurse Prowl through recovery." He paused. "And get you ready to defend yourself against duel murder charges."

"Murder?" That threw the Seeker, puzzled as he rose, setting Jazz down gently.

"Yeah, if they kill him, I won't be far behind, and they'll blame you for killing me, which caused his deactivation," Jazz said grimly. "Logic only the corrupt would buy, but they're the only ones who have to."

"Ah. I will not have a chance then." Thundercracker concluded. "But thank you for the warning. What do we need to prepare for Prowl?"

"Medical supplies, pain blockers, additives for energon. Just busywork, really. Ratchet won't let him go until he's at least as put together as you were," Jazz shrugged even as began to move. "Mostly I need to be distracted while they beat and torture him. We don't dare mute the bond much. It could be our only chance to get information out."

Thundercracker shuddered, the Seeker well familiar with torture, even if his had been for entertainment instead of information retrieval. "What helps most?"

Jazz paused and regarded Thundercracker steadily. "Being 'faced."

"Then come here." The Seeker purred, opening his arms in invitation as his field reached out to wrap around the small silver mech, drawing him in.

* * *

Thundercracker hadn't left Prowl's field range since they'd gotten him back from the local enforcers. He'd been a complete mess, and it left the Seeker wondering just how strong these two mecha were that had accepted him. Jazz had done no more than wince while all the damage had been done to his bonded's frame, and though Prowl had been stripped of most armor, his doorwings shredded and face broken in more places than Thundercracker could count, he still, almost, managed to walk himself out. It was only later, when Ratchet began to collect the parts to make repairs, that Thundercracker realized that the worst damage had been hidden away.

Among the ordered piles of things large and small were a new spike assembly and valve assembly.

He settled for staying close, holding Jazz and letting Prowl teek their presence. His anger he kept buried, though it was a struggle as the list of repairs grew longer. 

No Vision should suffer like this. Least of all _his_.

"He'll live," Jazz murmured, pressing into the embrace with gratitude. "That's what matters right now. He'll live and he'll recover."

"Yes, he is strong. He will. That does not make what he suffered _right_." The last came out as a growl, Thundercracker holding Jazz protectively since he could not hold Prowl at the moment.

"No more right than what you suffered, and both are legal," Jazz growled, only to suddenly force himself to calm. "Mecha deserve better rights to their own frames. One orn we'll accomplish that."

Thundercracker watched Ratchet work, optics following the smooth, precise motions. With a soft vent he nuzzled Jazz, the determination in his field mirroring that of the smaller mech. They remained that way long into the orn, until Ratchet looked at them wearily after affixing much of Prowl's new temporary armor.

"Since I know you both can be careful, it'd do everybody good if you settled around him and recharged," Ratchet told them all, even the still-unconscious Prowl. "There's more work to be done, but it can wait until I've recharged and his systems have started to integrate what's already repaired."

"Thank-you." Thundercracker rumbled as he released Jazz, waiting patiently as the silver mech scrambled up on the medical berth and managed to curl himself around his mate like another layer of armor without touching anything that was still fragile.

The tired medic just nodded, but there was a warmth to his field that spoke of friendship and approval. He reached out to pat each on the shoulder after Thundercracker had settled in a position that would have shielded his mates if he still had wings. "I'll be back in the morning. I know you have all the comms in case something comes up. Give him a general pain blocker if he wakes up, energon if he wants it, but he really shouldn't boot up. His frame needs a lot of small repairs and integration time still."

"Got it," Jazz murmured, relieved more than most would at the orders. "We'll take good care of'm."

"I know you will," Ratchet smiled at the sight. "It's good to have such dedicated kin. It'll do him good."


	8. Courting Gifts

On the inside, Thundercracker was a nervous wreck. He recognized what he'd been headed for from when he first accepted their offer to survive nearly thirty-six vorns ago, even if he hadn't thought about it at the time. These wonderful mecha were his saviors, his lovers, his mates, and now he was preparing to gift each of them with his very best gifts to trine. It wasn't the usual order of things, but nothing since his capture had been normal. Just the realization that in thirty-six vorns he'd gone from actively courting deactivation to almost vibrating with hope that his mates would be his trine and fairly sure they would was rather amazing.

A sip of strong high-grade burned down his intake and actually settled his tank some as he took in the two mecha seated at the table with him. Flock. Loves. Trine?

It was time to find out.

With a silent prayer to Primus he got to his pedes, leaning over to kiss Prowl lightly, then Jazz more deeply, making sure he had the silver mech's attention before making his way to the small stage set up in the club. He caught the flare of surprise from them both, then the shiver of excitement.

"I never thought he'd recite publicly," Jazz whispered before Thundercracker was joined by a small group of musicians, all friends of the silver mech. Music began, but Thundercracker's deep rumble was music in its own right. The full breath of the storm, from the low, lingering rumbles of its approach to the sharp crack and high winds of its core, the first sounds were less glyphs than setting the mood.

The sounds were soft, growing in volume, but all solid, steady, and strong. When they gave way to actual glyphs he had the attention of the entire audience, even if he only had optics for the mechs seated at the table he had left. His entire spark and hope was in this performance, and their response was the only one that mattered.

Prowl's doorwings were wide and fluttering, taking in the sounds as only a winged frame could, and he was smiling, his optics bright. Though he said nothing verbally, his doorwings answered yes, along with the knowledge that this wasn't technically aimed at him.

Next to him, Jazz's visor was glowing bright from the optics beneath it, his mouth slightly open in awe at both sound and meaning, and the knowledge of just how vulnerable Thundercracker was making himself.

It was an invitation, a request. If it had been to others of his own kind it would have been to fly with the Seeker forever as trine. Instead it begged for them to dance with him, the offer of his spark to grounders and the true desire to have theirs in return.

The pair didn't need to ask each other. As the noted faded the pair stood and each offered a hand to the grounded Seeker.

"Dance with us," Prowl's voice was soft, thick with emotion and desire.

Joy flared from Thundercracker, washing over all of them as moved on to the small dance floor, the musicians that had accompanied the Seeker taking a cue from a wave from Jazz and starting up a smooth, flowing piece that was perfect for the three. All around from the tables came clapping and cheers of congratulation.

"You really set a standard," Jazz purred as he snuggled against Thundercracker's left leg, his field woven tightly with both bonded and mate as they moved in an easy, gentle sway. From Thundercracker's right side Prowl's doorwings were fluttering happily.

"Did I?" Thundercracker asked, pausing in the dance to lift Jazz for a kiss, one hand stroking over one of Prowl's sensor wings at the same time. It shuddered under his touch, but it was the kiss that Jazz eagerly returned that caused the real surge of desire in Prowl's field.

"Yes you did," Prowl answered while his slightly dazed mate was set back on the floor. "That was an amazing proposal."

"So I can take this as a yes?" Thundercracker asked, focusing on Jazz as he continued to touch Prowl.

"Absolutely yes!" Jazz trilled eagerly. "No doubt."

"Good." Thundercracker rumbled, kissing him again gently before his attention shifted to Prowl. He dropped to his knees, lowering himself to the Praxian's level before reaching into his subspace and pulling out the book he had selected as the Praxian's proposal gift.

"And for you- dance with us forever?" He asked softly. Even if he was rather sure he already knew the answer, there was something in the formality that all of them needed, and that all of them would appreciate.

Prowl carefully tipped the book enough to read the title and gasped when it sank in just what this was. His teek towards Thundercracker hadn't changed, but the deep appreciation for the gift wound its way through. "I would be honored to dance with you both forever," he murmured, his hand on the book but his optics locked with Thundercracker's.

Jazz's squeal broke the moment, but he was too happy for either to actually be annoyed with him.

"Mine." Thundercracker rumbled, sweeping them together, his field possessive. "My Vision. My Action." The glyphs rang deep, rumbling with conviction.

"Our Order," the pair responded in smooth, perfect unison. The glyph wasn't perfect, not to the Seeker, but it still made Thundercracker's code and spark swell and swirl with joy and settle into the acceptance cycle.

"Finish this dance." Thundercracker rumbled softly, rising and sweeping them with him. "Then my spark is yours."

"As ours will be yours," Prowl said formally before subspacing his gift and the three pressed close for the remainder of the music. Their fields mingled, merging deeply and sharing the pleasure, joy and excitement of the moment.

It was only as they were walking out to a transport that it occurred to Thundercracker to be grateful that they had agreed that spark merging was an acceptable behavior in the contract, even if they hadn't done it yet. He was not sure he would have been able to wait, feeling as he did now holding them close in the back of the transport and trying to keep his desire in check until they were in private once more. The pair were not helping in the least, with touching and kissing, and by the time they reached the tower, Jazz was in his lap and grinding against him shamelessly.

Thundercracker knew Prowl gave a good tip for tolerating their antics, but he couldn't make himself care as the most self-controlled of them ushered them into the building and then the elevator.

The Seeker settled for just carrying Jazz, since there was no way the silver mech was going to make it up the lift and into the apartment on his own. "Is this how he won you over too?" Thundercracker teased Prowl, holding the Praxian close during the short ride upward.

"Mmm, not exactly," Prowl chuckled, watching his mate claim another kiss. "Though it definitely helped."

"To the berth?" Thundercracker suggested, letting Prowl handle the apartment door while he juggled the silver mech around. Jazz could be very demanding when he wanted something, and squirming was one of the ways he chose to express those demands when things were not moving fast enough.

"Yes!" Jazz demanded, causing Prowl to laugh as they entered their home. He stilled only slightly with the promise of quick action, but Prowl was still chuckling at his mood when they reached the master berthroom.

"So demanding." Thundercracker teased, falling backward on the thick padding and taking the smaller mech with him.

"Yes he is," Prowl agreed as he joined them, finally claiming a kiss of his own from the Seeker. "He gets what he wants too, eventually."

"I'm irresistible," Jazz snickered and reclaimed Thundercracker's mouth while Prowl's fingers danced down the center of the cockpit.

The Seeker moaned in response, relaxing back on the berth with his lovers over him. He had thought of this, contemplated touching their sparks for so long now, that while he was excited, it also felt so right and natural to be where he was.

The next brush of the Praxian's fingers and his cockpit unlocked, loosening to shift out of the way and expose the heavy plating underneath. The light touching continued, deft fingers seeking out what transformation seams Prowl couldn't see. Yet though that pleasure, his awareness narrowed forward to the rich purple glow as Jazz's chest plates parted.

Awe filled him at that spark being offered so quickly, so willingly. He had seen the lights before, the rich purple of Jazz's life force and the pale blue, nearly white shine of Prowl's when they had merged. He had always watched, guarding them and silently longing for such a connection of his own. Now it was his for the taking. All he had to do was unlock his armor and watch the silvery blue light of his spark mingle with them. The mated pair would take charge, even though he was the Order. They knew each other and their sparks far better than he did yet. He had no extra connections.

"Beautiful," Prowl whispered as one finger slid close enough to Thundercracker's open chamber to tease a leader. The touch drew a keen of desire from the Seeker, pushing him to surrender control as more leaders played out to tease at Prowl's hand, trying to draw those desired closer.

"No teasing us," Jazz's voice was deeper than expected, thick with lust and _want_ that made Prowl shiver. The small part of Thundercracker's awareness that was still functional noted with surprise that it caused Prowl to back off. By the time that thought was logged, however, Jazz was over him and the rich purple spark, small but dense, reached out to grip his leaders in its own.

Pleasure that wasn't even physical seared Thundercracker's awareness and then there was _other_ there, with him. Welcome and want was all the reply he could manage for a moment, settling just a bit after the first rush to identify Jazz, and then another rush as he felt Prowl.

The test was slower, feeling and seeking, but pleasure in its own way he felt out long time lovers in such a new way. Spark to spark there was little to hide. Emotions and personality that he had only been able to teek before were now on display, rich and strong for him to touch. 

They weren't hiding anything.

Not how savage Jazz could be, had been, in very real ways in his youth. Not that he was just as capable of that brutality and mind games now, if he needed to be to protect what was his. He was everything an Action should be to Thundercracker's coding and upbringing. Aggressive, wide ranging, protective, capable of doing what needed to be done to protect the eyrie at a distance.

Prowl- Prowl was organized. Dedicated to what he cared about and believed in. Focused, determined. Yet flexible, calm, _balanced_. He would give his spark to and for his mates without hesitation or question.

The creator drive of a true Vision was lacking, but Thundercracker's spark accepted that, and his processor would follow. Prowl could build them a stable home, and maintain it, work from behind the scenes and accomplish so much. In that he was the perfect Vision, and the Seeker made sure to push that _perfection_ forward for them see and feel.

Even Jazz was surprised by it, and Prowl was utterly shocked. They were strong, but neither considered the other _perfect_ , and once Prowl's spark gave a hard whack to its processors, the assessment was greeted with awe and joy and replied with how it and its processors saw in Thundercracker.

Strong. Survivor. Caring. Protector. Respectful. Intelligent. Adaptive. Creator.

The line of glyphs continued, Prowl being Prowl. Exact and specific.

But at the end, _Creator_ was repeated, more than once, and Thundercracker grasped that he didn't mean the creator of a new mecha, but the creator of art, of culture, a being who added to the legacy of their race, and slowly the Seeker realized that there was no greater term of respect from an Enforcer. They were a caste created to maintain. Creative was something beyond them as a whole, and yet they saw its value and could say nothing more important, more valuable, of a being.

He welcomed that assessment with all the warmth and joy it brought him. Here, in his spark, the other two were privy to the strong emotions that the Seeker felt, but rarely expressed for the outside world to see.

From Jazz came delight, shocked awe, and Thundercracker felt more than saw Prowl's spark reach for its mate to reinforce Thundercracker's agreement that _runaway_ wasn't a negative. They both saw it as strength. Prowl saw it as a mark of great intelligence and a quick wit, things he valued greatly. Jazz saw Thundercracker as a good mecha, one he'd come to trust and value and enjoy the company of.

Then a whispered secret that wasn't a secret.

It was Prowl, not Jazz, who had first broached the subject of what Thundercracker meant to them. It was Prowl who had developed stronger feelings. Their quiet companionship. Working long joors together. Reading or simply being together in comfortable silence. Those things meant so much to Prowl, and were so very rare.

Orion Pax had similar qualities, but there was something _off_ to the Praxian in the archivist. Prowl liked him, trusted him, but not as much as he trusted the Seeker. It was a thorn in Prowl's awareness that he couldn't pick out why he occasionally got a bad feeling about Orion. It wasn't at all like the lust for power that Prowl knew resided in Megatron's spark.

Now it was Thundercracker's turn to soothe, his spark wrapping the others in agreement. He did not have as much to do with the archivist, but he while he was also attracted to many of the same qualities as Prowl, he found himself distancing himself from the other as well.

Then a quiet, gentle tug back in the direction of the three of them, the here and now, and all three sparks flared with joy, pleasure and comfort. They were not ready to bond, yet there were hints in all three that time would make that likely.

Jazz's frame and spark, the smallest of them, was the first to tremble and quiver in the approaching climax.

Thundercracker was amused by this, touched in a way, and his spark gently encouraged the other to let go and fall, knowing that they would not be far behind and not really inclined to deny any of them the pleasure that was to be the end result of this first merge. Jazz took the offer, welcoming it as the protection it was meant as, and Prowl fell so soon after that his spark might as well been one with Jazz's. The torrent of energy from two strong sparks in a cascade overload slammed into Thundercracker's with the force of a hurricane and he lost his fight to remain aware.

* * *

Being waken from a deep recharge was never fun.

Being pulled from a deep recharge by pain was even less so, and it took Prowl and Jazz a bit to realize that the pain was not their own, but was rolling off the Seeker on the berth next to them in waves.

"Thundercracker!" Jazz's first move was to get his hands on the green Seeker and try to coax a hardline port open while Prowl moved knowledgeable hands along the large frame, seeking the damage.

"Talk to us. What hurts?" Prowl's tone would brook no arguments.

"Back." The Seeker gasped, managing to shift to his front as Prowl's hand's registered through the sharp, shooting pains. "Burning."

Burning...a shudder ran through his entire frame as a flood of long buried memories surfaced again. His wing being slowly eaten away by streams of acid. Another time where they were burned away with torches, reaching clean into his frame.

He grabbed at the berth, struggling blindly.

"Let me in," Prowl's fingers were on a main dataport, his very field radiating the authority of a law enforcement officer on duty.

"Ratchet's on his way," Jazz added. "How long has it hurt?"

Conditioned response to a commanding order succeeded where questions and pleading had not, the cover sliding away to allow the Praxian access as Jazz hovered on the edge, pushing his field toward Thundercracker in an attempt to at least assure the Seeker he was not alone.

Prowl's presence on a hardline was nothing like a spark merge. Here it was the processors in charge and they were on a mission. Prowl demanded access and Thundercracker submitted by reflex, and suddenly the pain was gone and Prowl's presence was much softer. "I don't know what it is, but I've shut down or blocked every pain sensor I could find from the cranial base down. Don't move. It's a hack job. Basic emergency first aid. Let Ratchet snarl at me for it." Prowl instructed verbally so Jazz heard it as well. The sagging relief in Thundercracker's frame and field was welcome evidence that the hack worked.

"I mean it, don't move," Prowl repeated as he unplugged. "Taking out pain the way I did will also take out at least 40% of all other sensation as well and even some control data. Your frame won't respond the way you think it should."

"Won't move." The Seeker agreed weakly, too relieved at having the pain gone to even considering arguing. Twinges of fear still moved through him, and ghost pains that he now knew were all processor born memories still caused the occasional frame flinch.

"It's okay." He assured Jazz too, vaguely aware of the silver mech scooting close enough to touch his left side. "My back...all my back. Where- where my wings were."

"It'll be okay, TC," Jazz cooed, then began to sing softly, lullabies and soft songs of gentle recharge and warm suns. He was still singing when he shifted to kneel in front of Thundercracker's helm so Ratchet could plug in and examine the area.

The medic grumbled about Prowl's blocks, just a predicted, swooping in to change them to something more precise but just as effective before continuing to work. The grumbling slowly died away, and Thundercracker could feel Prowl and Jazz's tension rising as the silence grew.

It made the Seeker slightly uneasy too, since he had learned that a quiet Ratchet was a serious Ratchet, and a serious Ratchet was not usually a good thing.

"Hold still." The order was stern but calm as the medic started to work, carefully loosening the armor plates on Thundercracker's back to lift them out of the way. For a long klik Ratchet could only stare.

"What, exactly, have the three of you been doing?" He finally demanded.

"We were recharging. Before that we interfaced, both penetrative and a three-way spark merge," Prowl began a backwards listing of all joint activities until Ratchet waved at him to stop.

"How long have you been spark merging?" Ratchet asked, honing in on that.

"One metacycle, two decaorns and sixteen orns," Prowl replied, now curious. "What is going on?"

"The impossible." Ratchet grouched, pointing at Thundercracker's back. "Those are raw sensors for wings forming there. He was in pain because they were being compressed by the armor plates."

Jazz was the first to put it together, and he gasped into a squeak of joy. "His wings are growing back?"

"How do we care for him with an exposed back?" Prowl came in a quick second while Thundercracker was still processing the first two statements.

"With temporary light-weight plating, constant checks, and I am going to take a bunch of readings and pass them along to a couple of contacts I have, with your permission." Ratchet said, pulling a medical datapad from his subspace and flipping it on.

"Of course," Thundercracker said, still rather stunned at the reality that his wings were beginning to regrow.

"If I can get someone to come, will you let them look at you?" Ratchet asked, focusing on Thundercracker as the Seeker's field finally settled enough.

"I can't imagine anyone would, but if they're willing to surrender their career to see this in person, they can," Thundercracker shrugged slightly. "I renounced my citizenship. I'm worse than an outcast."

"I'll see what I can do." Ratchet promised, saving the readings and subspacing the datapad once more. "For now, continue to merge on a regular basis. Be careful with your frame, and I want to do some research. You are likely going to need extra energy and supplements if you are regrowing your wings from scratch."

"Understood," Prowl said evenly. "We'll make sure he has all he needs."

Ratchet sat on the berth. "Is there any record, or even legend, of something like this happening before?"

"Yes, though it's culturally rejected," Thundercracker said after a moment to think. "A story of a Vision who lost his wings, trine and mate in an attack. Instead of flying his last in the next Rite of the Storm Flight, he insisted on going on. He found a mate, though it doesn't say who or what, and regained his wings."

"Why would such a story be bad?" Jazz frowned.

"Because it goes against Seeker culture. Seekers _fly_ ," he tried to explain. "To accept a wingless Seeker is to ... lessen the value of wings."

"So even if you get your wings back, they still won't take you back?" Jazz demanded, angry at the thought. Not that he wanted to lose the mecha that he was courting and was being courted by to form a triad.

Thundercracker was quiet for a long moment. "I could, if I really wanted to," he eventually said. "I'm not sure about all the legal loops, but at most they'd require a new designation and treat me as a mechling without a creator flock for a time. More likely I'd simply have to prove myself in an interview and during a Rite of the Storm Flight, then sign and take an oath about my loyalties."

The rough vent that escaped Jazz expressed his opinion of all that, his field reaching out to wrap around Thundercracker possessively. "Well, you're ours, so I guess it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't," Thundercracker said with relief at the joint statement. Prowl's agreement might have been silent, but it was clear in his field. "I have my trine, and they won't abandon me."

"Never," Prowl said firmly.

* * *

~How much longer did Ratchet say this was going to last?~ Jazz questioned his bonded as he stroked Thundercracker's helm gently. The Seeker was sprawled on his front on the berth between them, finally in the deep recharge he really needed. His wings, or at least the beginnings of them, were already almost as long as Prowl's doorwings and not yet a third grown.

~At least five more decaorns at the rate growth is happening,~ Prowl answered from where he lay on Thundercracker's other side. ~Wings are very complex, far more intricate than an arm or leg.~

~It's so hard, seeing him like this.~ Jazz whispered, even if there was no reason to over the bond. Thundercracker's orns seemed to consist of recharging, refueling, and spending what time he could with the mecha he was courting.

Jazz could see how frustrated the Seeker was, and was always quick to do whatever he could reassure Thundercracker that all was well. He knew that the Order felt like he should be doing more, but now all that Jazz wanted was for him to be well.

~I know,~ Prowl sighed softly. ~It will be worth it though, to watch him fly and all the good it will do him.~

~True.~ Jazz purred, his spark flaring with joy over the bond at the thought. ~I can't wait to see him in the air. Did he ever talk about flight skills to you? Was he good?~

~He's a Seeker and was elite law enforcement,~ Prowl chuckled. ~I imagine he's quite good. Though no, he's never spoken of it around me.~

Jazz snuggled closer to the large frame, optics studying the forming wings critically and resisting the impulse to touch as ideas started floating across the bond of just what _Jazz_ was going to be able to do with them when they were fully formed. ~Can't you just see him in a wing overload?~

~Oh yes,~ Prowl purred deeply. ~It will be delightful. And with two of us, we can each focus on one wing. Learn every way to make him moan and shiver and cry out for us.~

~Oh yes.~ The agreement was instant.~ We can- get a block.~

The abrupt change of subject was reinforced by the surge of Thundercracker's field washing over them in a wave of pain and incoherency as his processor struggled out of recharge and into wakefulness. Prowl moved immediately, twisting to grab one of the blockers from the berthside table and quickly switched it out for the used one on the main neural line coming from the wings.

The Seeker's frame went lax the moment it took effect, though it was several more kliks before fans calmed and optics came fully online to focus. "Thanks."

"Of course," Prowl nodded.

"Always," Jazz nuzzled him. "Recharge. You still need more rest."

The Seeker shifted on to his side, raising an arm in invitation for the silver mech to move closer. Jazz snuggled into side instantly, purring at the pleasant sensation of Thundercracker stroking his back. 

"Wouldn't mind some energon and a little snuggling before recharge." Thundercracker admitted as nuzzled Jazz in return and his field reached out to wrap around Prowl. "Miss it. So tired...sorry."

"You are tired for good reason," Prowl leaned forward to kiss Thundercracker's shoulder before shifting to bring the half finished cube from earlier over for their mate. "Drink. We will have a long time together after your wings heal."

"Because of you." Thundercracker said as he accepted the cube, the glowing highgrade thick with additives strong enough to knock a small convoy class mech down barely enough to fuel the Seeker for an orn right now. He swallowed three mouthfuls while his trine rubbed his plating and encouraged him, and then it was too much. His tank roiled in objection to so many minerals.

"It took all three of us," Prowl smiled. "As rare as this is, you must have been heavily invested in us for it to work."

"I should have deactivated many times." Thundercracker pointed out as Jazz took the cube and the Seeker settled back on the berth. "You are the reason I have not."

"A fact for which we are not sorry for," Prowl gave a soft smile and stroked Thundercracker's shoulder. "Recharge, love. You need your rest for your wings to grow."

"Stay?" The Seeker asked, optics already growing dim as the energon finally settled to be absorbed and recharge took priority over refueling.

"Always," Jazz whispered and snuggled in, a movement that Prowl mirrored.

"You are our mate," Prowl added.

* * *

Normal boot...the warm feel of his mates' frames against his own, the familiar closeness of their fields and sparks- the Seeker indulged in a full frame stretch, pushing each limb to the limit. There was something significant in the motion, but his processor was still trying to place it as he relaxed onto the berth.

"Any pain?" Jazz's sleepy voice came with an affectionate nuzzle.

"No, no pain." Thundercracker replied as he pulled the silver mech close and kissed him. Then it hit him.

No pain.

"My wings." He gasped, stretching them again wonder as his field flared with delight and hope.

"Seem to have finished regrowing," Prowl's purr came with careful hands on the main joints that slowly slid out along the leading edge.

"Yes." The appendages were quivering under the gentle touch, vibrating with the excitement of the mech they belonged to. "I can fly again."

"Ratchet will flay us if he isn't allowed to check you first," Prowl warned, though his field spoke of his excitement as he continued to stroke the wide planes under the cover of checking them for imperfections.

"He'll be here in three breems," Jazz giggled. "Said something about sitting on you if we have to."

"Not soon enough." Thundercracker grumbled, and settled for pinning the silver mech and claiming a kiss, glossa deep and aggressive to distract himself. Jazz was both lax and compliant at the same time he was eager and demanding. With Prowl's hands on his wings, Thundercracker felt Jazz lift his knees and slid his valve cover open, offering and demanding.

"Fill him, stretch him wide," Prowl growled near Thundercracker's audial. "Feel good."

A deep rumble filled the air and vibrated through the bonded pair as Thundercracker shifted the pin, angling his frame to drive a ready spike into the smaller mech with a single smooth thrust. Jazz's keen was jagged from the impact, but taken with his field was an expression of joyful bliss.

"Yes. Deep and hard," Prowl's voice echoed the erotic desire of his field, a reminder of just how much he got off on watching his mate in pleasure. "Drive him through the berth. Make him scream."

The Seeker needed little encouragement, driven by the shared pleasure of both of his mates. He knew and obeyed, just a slight shift in angle drawing the demanded screams from Jazz, and the incoherent pleading for more that both knew Thundercracker got off on. Under him, Jazz writhed, arched and shuddered as he babbled pleas for more and drove up into the thrusts. Over him Prowl's field was just as rich with pleasure and desire as the Praxian watched, felt and stroked wide, unpainted wings.

"You both looks so good," Prowl groaned as the charge build quickly and he felt the need build enough to stroke himself. Between fields, spark and the sight of it, he knew he wouldn't last much longer than his mates.

The pair made no effort to hold back, enjoying themselves as they put on a show for their third and enjoying every klik of pleasure. Jazz fell first, taking Thundercracker with him into the bliss of overload.

Broad wings rose and flared wide, crackling with energy in a way that none of them had thought would ever be possible when they had first come together. Prowl's charge fed off that crackle, pressing close to take in enough of their charge to tip himself over the edge with a roar, his transfluid splattering Thundercracker's side.

"Now that you've all calmed down, let's see those wings of yours," a gruff rumble that held amusement was unmistakable to the three mecha that Ratchet had visited so frequently.

Thundercracker growled softly, but the sounds was affection instead of warning, the Seeker leaning down for a gentle kiss as he pulled out of the silver mech beneath him and obediently shifted to the edge of the berth.

Cockpit down, he spread the new wings for the medic to see. Knowledgeable hands, much different in feel from a lover's, systematically touched every micrometer while the medic watched the feeds on a hardline. It was an excruciating three and a half breems of being touched, causing various movements, some of which were a strain on newly grown components, and finally Ratchet stepped away.

"Do everyone a favor and take your first flights low enough that a crash doesn't do much damage," Ratchet told them all. "Yes, that means _do not jump off the balcony_ until you know for sure they work in the air."

"They'll work." Thundercracker insisted, even though they all knew he would obey the medics instructions. "They'll work." The Seeker repeated, prayer and hope wrapped in the words as he sat up to sit on the edge of the berth. He wasn't sure that he could take it again, having flight ripped away from him.

Prowl pressed against his back and Jazz at his side. "They'll work, but first flights aren't always that successful. We don't want you hurt because a crosswind caught you by surprise," he said reasonably.

"I'm better than that." The Seeker declared with an arrogant tilt of his helm before he focused on Ratchet. "I'm cleared to fly, though?"

"Yes, yes- low flights at first." Ratchet repeated, stepping back to look them all over. "And maybe a bit of clean-up before you appear in public."

"It's be our fastest shower in history," Jazz giggled as Thundercracker did his best not to look like he was making a dead run for the washrack, his grinning mates not far behind.

"Want to watch the flight?" Prowl asked as Ratchet followed more slowly.

"I would like to be present, so long as everyone else agrees. Since this is a new medical happening, I want to check him when he is done too. Everything look well and integrated, but he hasn't used them yet either." Ratchet explained, giving the technical reason and not adding the fact that he was rather fond of the three personally.

"I'm fine with you watching," Thundercracker said over his shoulder as the solvent began to flow. "It's not like there won't be _many_ witnesses."

There was a purr of pride in the last comment, only reinforced at the feel of Jazz scrubbing at the Seeke'rs armor, the small mech humming with joy and pride of his own as he worked on his mate with his bonded.

Ratchet chuckled and relaxed by the door as the three really did make record time making each other presentable, and then they left.

"So where are we going for the first flights?" Ratchet asked.

"Outer city limits- minimal traffic, plenty of open air, and plenty of places to land in a hurry." Prowl declared, tone brooking no argument. He wanted his mate safe, and even though the Seeker next to him was one of the most level he had ever met, he was also a mech that had been deprived of the skies that had been the center of his existence for far too long.

"How long should the first flight be, tops?" Jazz asked as they took the lift down.

"A few kliks, two breems at the most." Ratchet focused on the Seeker. "Then let me check you, and we can discuss a little more flight time. You are going to need to build back up to flying."

"Youngling limits all over again," Thundercracker groaned.

"Yes, but I doubt it will take you as long this time to build up your endurance," Ratchet suggested as they all entered a transport Jazz had called. "All your systems are already mature, just under utilized."

"You'll be back up in the air in no time." Jazz assured the Seeker confidently as he snuggled against Thundercracker's side in the transport, reaching up to run a hand over one of the broad wings. It shivered under the touch, a response of joy at simply feeling as much as pleasure.

The drive mostly silent, but the excitement was thick by the time the transport came to a stop and the four got out in the empty area.

Turbines where already whining, and Thundercracker barely held himself on the ground for Ratchet to give a nod approval. An explosion of noise and sound heralded the Seeker's return to the sky, twenty mechameters straight up before transforming into a heavy jet and racing away from the small group.

"Never thought he'd be so happy," Prowl smiled softly as they watched the green form circle them, careful to stay low and relatively slow.

Jazz snuggled up to him, holding his bonded close as blue optics remained locked on the dark green jet in the sky. "I was just hoping that we'd be enough to ease the hurt of being grounded. Never dreamed we'd be able to see him _whole_."

"He can certainly control his flight well," Ratchet admitted, trying to control his awe at the Seeker's flight.

"So if his systems read well after this, he can fly at will?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. Though cautiously for a decaorn or so. And I will still want to see him regularly until I am satisfied that this miracle is going to hold." Ratchet replied as he raised a hand in the air to get Thundercracker attention and call him down. The request was answered promptly, if somewhat reluctantly as the Seeker transformed and dropped down in front of the medic. He was clearly already tired, but the glow of life that was in his optics and field more than made up for it and made his mates smile with joy.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked as he plugged in to check on energy levels and component stress. "Any aches or pain?"

"No. Just drained." Thundercracker admitted, holding still so he wouldn't jostle the connection with the medic. "Don't like feeling like a youngling again. That wasn't even the length of a real youngling solo flight."

"Is that a good thing?" Prowl asked.

Broad wings fluttered a little, and the Seeker's field teeked of embarrassment. "It just means that I currently have less endurance than your average youngling."

"Practice will fix that," Jazz said cheerfully as he patted Thundercracker on the hip. "Doing loops around the tower might be dull, but it's still flying while keeping close for a landing."

Ratchet unplugged. "Land before your energy level reaches this and you're cleared to fly. I agree with staying close to your home tower until you feel much stronger."

"I will." Thundercracker promised, accepting the cube of energon that Jazz had pulled from somewhere when the smaller mech offered it to. There was an air of contentment around him as they headed back for the transport that was soothing, full of tired joy.


	9. Three as One

Dodging among the spires of Iacon was nothing like flying in the city of Vos, but to Thundercracker's spark the loss meant little compared to what he had gained. Here were his mates and his freedom, and with the return of his wings there was nothing he could imagine that he would trade for them.

Speaking of his mates- the silver flash on the main balcony of the apartment he shared with them caught his optics, and his processor. An easy drop and mid-air transformation had him hovering at the edge of the ledge, one hand extended to Jazz. "Join me?"

"Oh _yeah!_ " Jazz eagerly grinned and leaped to press close to Thundercracker's chest with his arms around the strong neck. "Let's fly."

The Seeker laughed, a deep rumble that carried through both of their frames before he checked his surroundings and shot off into the sky.

If there was another advantage to living in Iacon, it was that the flight traffic was moderate, and gave the Seeker free rein to often do as he pleased. Such as he was at the moment, racing straight towards the clouds with his mate in his arms and nothing to worry about but the wonder and excitement rolling off of Jazz in waves. That joy in their flight made Thundercracker adore him all the more. Grounders were infamous for hating to fly, and he had managed to find at least one who adored it.

He soared and looped through the sky, Jazz's whoops of excitement only serving to egg the Seeker on to more elaborate stunts. What he was doing was nothing compared to what he could manage in his alt mode, but even getting to share this with his mate was making his spark dance with joy.

Prowl was waiting for them when they finally returned to the deck, Jazz's systems running hot just from the excitement as Thundercracker settled him back on his pedes before turning to the Praxian. He waited a moment until Jazz's exuberant kiss ended with Prowl smiling and joy at their pleasure radiating from him.

"Fly with me?" He offered, much more gentle to his more conservative and grounded mate than he had been with his Action.

There was a pause, and all three knew instantly that fear wanted to say no, and that Prowl didn't want to give into it. Not with something that meant so much to one of his mates. With a deep vent, and Thundercracker suspected a fair amount of silent encouragement from Jazz, Prowl stepped forward and accepted the offered hand.

Determined, afraid and trusting all flowed through Prowl's field as Thundercracker helped settle him in much the same position that Jazz had been in.

Strong arms wrapped around the Praxian's frame, mindful of his sensor wings. Thundercracker took an extra klik, his field reaching out to wrap Prowl in the Seeker's confidence of his mastery of the air.

A gentle nuzzle earned him the kiss he sought, then the Seeker lifted slowly off the deck. This flight was smooth, controlled, lifting Prowl into the sky and upwards with in a manner that the Praxian could track, record, and process. It was as different from the flight with Jazz as the two mecha were from each other. Slow, gradually, Thundercracker's efforts were rewarded and Prowl began to relax. Not having his pedes close to the ground was still unsettling for him, but he trusted his mate and accepted the strange sensations as safe within that context.

"How about this view of Iacon?" Thundercracker asked when he finally came to a stop, hovering over the city.

"Amazing," Prowl's whisper was full of awe, and Thundercracker could all but feel Prowl calculating just how much law enforcement could benefit from such a perspective on the city. "The city is beautiful."

"Any time you want to come up, all you have to do is say so." Thundercracker rumbled, promising.

"Thank you," Prowl murmured, his attention rapt on the city below him and the mass of statistical and pattern data pouring into his processors that created a euphoria unique to his tac-net.

Thundercracker rotated slowly in the air, savoring the feeling of just holding his mate and feeling Prowl work. Only when the Praxian seemed settled and comfortable did he start a slow decent, taking them both home with as much care as he had lifted Prowl.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Jazz grinned as they set down, still quivering with excitement from his flight.

"Yes, it is amazing," Prowl agreed as he fluffed his armor out to settle it. "The view, to see so much activity and the patterns of city like is ... amazing."

"Whenever either of you wish to go, I would welcome the company." Thundercracker informed them, delighted that he was going to be able to fly with his mates.

"We'll try not to fly you ragged," Jazz giggled as he leaped up for a sound kiss.

"Yes, there is still work to get done," Prowl chuckled. "I would not at all be adverse to this becoming an evening or morning ritual however."

"Evening, perhaps, as hot as someone is running." Thundercracker purred suggestively when the kiss broke, optics glowing as he looked at Prowl. 

The Praxian chuckled. "Quite true. We can enjoy the berth until you're strong enough to take him while in the sky."

A deep rumble of agreement met the suggestion, Thundercracker already heading inside towards the berthroom. He was looking forward to that, and hoping that Prowl might trust him enough one orn to share that pleasure with him as well. Jazz's squeal of anticipation was all the certainty Thundercracker needed to know that the minibot would gladly mate with him mid-air.

* * *

The quiet evening was a rather rare thing, and Thundercracker was happy to savor every second of resting with his mates on the main balcony. Around them Iacon ran on, daytime activity giving way to the nightlife of the busy city that never stopped.

~Tonight, love?~ Jazz questioned his bonded as he cuddled next to the large Seeker, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of strength and safety that Thundercracker projected.

~I believe so. Such evenings are too rare,~ Prowl agreed.

"Hey TC." Jazz started, reaching up to stroke the Seeker's cockpit with light fingers. "Prowler and I've been talkin."

"I noticed." The Seeker replied, the words full of good humor. After so many vorns with the bonded pair he could sense when they were speaking over the bond in his presence, even if the content was still far beyond his reach.

"You think of us as your trine, even with your wings back?" Jazz asked.

"As much as my coding currently allows, yes." The Seeker replied, looking at the pair curiously. "It is something that I have never gotten consent for though, and coding that I know neither of you have."

Prowl nodded and Jazz smiled. "But we don't _have_ to have the coding for yours to lock on us, if you want that too?"

"I-" For a klik Thundercracker was speechless, processing the implications of what they were saying. "Yes, my code will accept you, even if you do not have the same code. But you understand, if I do that, what you are offering, things will change."

"We understand some, the generic information," Prowl focused his full processors on what was clearly a life-altering event. "Tell us what it means _with you_."

"I will be more protective and possessive of my Vision." Thundercracker said, looking Prowl in the optics as he spoke.

"I will place more responsibility on my Action." He continued, looking down at Jazz instead.

"As an Order, I will be driven to be lead more, to be in charge and control. It is my code, and what I was raised and trained for. And not just to be a trine Order- my flock Order was grooming me to be a flock Order." He finished, looking between them and hoping that he had explained well enough. He wanted this. Honestly needed it. But he was not going to drag the mechs he had come to love into something that they did not understand and fully accept.

He hesitated, shifting uncomfortably before making his next revelation. If he was going to do this, they were going to have all the information. "It- trine- can be broken. Especially if the breaks are made early. Since neither of you have the code, you should suffer no negative effects if you choose to break it."

"Nothing other than hurting you," Prowl said with a quiet intensity that spoke of just how negative an effect that was to them both. "I do not object to being less in control. I was created to be a mid-ranked officer. I'm honestly much more comfortable as an advisor to a leader than the leader. Up to now, Jazz has been the leader when such things are needed between us."

"So long as you aren't possessive in wanting to keep him from me, it's not like Prowler's inclined to stray," Jazz accepted the point from his side. "Honestly, I don't very often, but you know all that. What kind of new responsibilities am I looking at? Oh, yeah, and I'm pretty cool with not being officially in charge, long as you _listen_ to us."

"Trine belongs to each other. I would never try and keep him from you. And Seekers do take mates outside of trine. I would only object if I feared that one of you would be hurt." Thundercracker replied seriously. "And as an Order I would expect my decision to be final, but I will always listen to you. That is the balance of a trine."

The pair nodded and he felt them sink into bond-talk. Very serious bond talk given it lasted the better part of two full kliks. Eventually Jazz focused on him once more. "We can do that. Just be warned that if Prowler's tac-net completely freaks out about the choice, or for that matter if I freak out about it, we'll keep arguing the point until something changes. Neither of us can think of any _likely_ situations."

"But the potential is there. The only likely reason would be another option that has significantly better odds of us surviving, or that your choice goes directly counter to what Enforcer hardcoding I have left," Prowl added. "The odds are minuscule, but there."

"As and Order I will always choose for the good of the trine. The entire trine." Thundercracker emphasized. "That should never happen. And I already trust both of you enough that I will listen to any argument."

"That's what we believe as well," Prowl assured him. "The odds are minuscule, but Jazz is something of a functioning example of defying odds," he added with a fond look to his bonded before focusing on Thundercracker again. "It would be unfair of us not to be clear where our own coding might interfere with the general agreement when we are asking you to be explicit in what you want and need of us."

"With that cleared up, what would be my new responsibilities?" Jazz asked.

"Not much different than what you already do, just be more aggressive about it." Thundercracker replied with a nuzzle. "The Action travels farthest from the nest when necessary, and is the outer defense. They protect the Vision when I am not present. They are usually the protector of a trine."

"So allowing the law to run its course when I was arrested would be almost impossible?" Prowl asked cautiously.

A full frame shudder and a flare of extreme distress was the first answer the pair had from the Seeker before Thundercracker finally managed words. "It would have been very, very difficult." He finally concluded. "The Vision is the stability of the trine, and the hope for the future. They are to be protected and treasured."

"I, and we, will take more care then," Prowl's response and even tone belied just how significant a promise it was.

"Yeah," Jazz nodded. "Though now that you have your wings, it'll be easy to guard Prowler when he feels the need to patrol."

"As you know, I cannot ignore that demand of my coding forever," Prowl nodded. "I will work with you to ensure I do not patrol alone."

"I cannot object to who you are." Thundercracker informed him, sincere. "That is what the code wants, but it is somewhat flexible, based on the individual. I have accepted you, so it will accept you, and who you are, as well."

Prowl smiled, and the warmth in his field ran deeper than it should.

"Not many accept him, _all_ of him," Jazz whispered as Prowl luxuriated in the acceptance so honestly given, optics closed and frame relaxed against Thundercracker's. "Much as it stresses you, we've seen you do. That's why we're offering to trine-bond with you."

"If I could not accept you both as you are, I would not even consider the offer." Thundercracker smiled, stroking Prowl's frame gently and soaking in the pleasure of causing such a reaction in his mate and soon-to-be-Vision.

When Prowl spoke again, his voice was as lax as his frame, but his teek spoke of paying attention. "How much control over the finances are you expecting to assume?"

"Very little. Some Orders wished to be in control of that aspect, but while I appreciate being kept up-to-date on our financial status, I am fine with it being the responsibility of the Vision to manage them. Especially since I could not manage them half so well as you do." The Seeker added with a chuckle and accepted the warm, chaste kiss for the complement.

"Then things'll stay as they are, which'll be good," Jazz purred at the sight of his lovers. "Can ya think of anything else that you'll want changed from how we do it now?"

"Not before the code activates fully. Things are well organized and peaceful, the goals of most trines." Thundercracker replied before tilting his helm to claim a kiss from his silver mate.

"Good," Prowl shifted to begin stroking Thundercracker's broad wings, his intent on arousing. "We will have this discussion again after it activates. Any edits to the contract we need to make can be handled then."

"Mmm, so what do we need to do to become a trine?" Jazz asked before shifting to nuzzle and nibble Thundercracker's neck cabling.

The Seeker groaned, frame warming at the attention. "Formally accept me as your Order, acknowledge my acceptance of you as my Vision and my Action during a spark merge." He rumbled.

"We can do that," Prowl purred as he drew away and offered Thundercracker a hand up.

"Sounds good to me," Jazz chirped just as eagerly.

The Seeker rose smoothly, the three flowing inside in a familiar dance after the vorns together. The berth was soft under Thundercracker's wings, and while his coding grumbled a bit about it, they'd long ago learned that is was simply easier for the smaller mecha to be on top, one on each side. Chest armor parted smoothly, no hesitation in any of them. Merges were familiar and their sparks liked each other.

"My Vision. My Action." Thundercracker murmured as he nuzzled each in turn, rich red spark reaching out to theirs in welcome and joy.

"Our Order," the pair replied in unison, pale blue and purple sparks just as eager for the reunion. The awareness the same with a merge, even in the first moments, was intense for Thundercracker and he knew the joy of the bonded pair and the comfort that came with that awareness never ending thanks to their spark bond.

It was something the Seeker longed for, but he was content with the small glimpses that they shared with him. ~My Action, my Vision.~ He repeated softly as the merge depended enough for it.

~Our Order,~ the pair replied, sure and steady here where there could be so few lies.

Thundercracker felt his code begin to respond, locking on to them and integrating them into his awareness on a new level. His awareness of their every feature sharpened to a level that Thundercracker didn't know was possible. The incredible clarity was nearly overwhelming, but comforting at the same time. In those same moments the pair were locked into their roles of Vision and Action in Thundercracker's processors, replete with all the social expectations of those roles.

The subtle shifts, changes, and expectations were exposed for the others to see and feel. What they meant to him, how he saw them on so many levels. With no coding foundation to go on, the curiosity in the pair was intense and serious on a level Thundercracker rarely felt from them. They were both determined to be the trine he needed, and to know about any potential problems before they became issues.

The warmth and the welcome there for them was just as intense. The promise that Thundercracker would be there for them whatever might come, that they were three and one now, trine. Even without having coding to make that glyph mean much, the pair welcomed the news as strongly as a Seeker would. They were joyful for the unity, joyful to be so important to the Seeker that they were mates to, joyful that this could ease his pain at not having a trine.

As long as the exchange felt to them, the crackle of their building charge soon refused to be ignored in Jazz's frame and his overload pulled all of them over the edge with him. There was little resistance from the others, Thundercracker regulating the fall only a little so that he was the last to fall, and the first to wake.

It was something that he had discovered rather by accident that he could do, but something that he had found he enjoyed very much. Waking to find his mates- his Vision and Action now- safe in his arms, still warm and at ease from the aftermath of a mutual overload, was a pleasure all in itself. Prowl said it was because his frame was larger and designed to run so much hotter than Jazz's, or even Prowl's. It made sense, but Thundercracker didn't really care why. He accepted the pleasure Prowl took in having an answer, but the why made no difference. He enjoyed it and so did they.


	10. Epilog

As far as Thundercracker was concerned, existence could not get much better. He had his trine, mecha that he loved dearly and who loved him just as much. In the six centuries since he'd left Vos, things had turned upside down, inside out and flipped nose over tailfins, but the end result was a good one.

They'd even made some progress on slave rights. It wasn't a lot, but it was progress. If they had succeeded in nothing else, his ingenious Vision had managed to write legislation that had been pushed through that would make what had happened to him much more rare. The authentication process was now harder to fake, the punishments more severe for dealers, and there had been a recent crackdown on black market dealers in Iacon.

He came in for a landing on the main balcony and immediately realized something was up. His trine had something planned, and it smelled like something serious. There was energon from Vos, the distinctive scent of Praxian Crystal Energon and several expensive confectionaries from just as far afield.

"Should I be concerned?" He rumbled as he stepped inside and swept his Action off his pedes for a kiss.

"Pretty sure not," Jazz grinned when they finally parted. "We just want a special evening with our Order tonight."

"Nothing to celebrate yet. Though we rather hope there will be this time next vorn," Prowl added as he finished setting the rare treats out.

"Now I am concerned." Thundercracker commented, all teasing as he came up behind Prowl and tried to distract the Praxian with a kiss as he reached for one of the treats.

"Perhaps you should be," Prowl chuckled and allowed the treat to be pilfered.

"Sit, refuel with us," Jazz chuckled as he swung up to his seat smoothly and reached for the energon that Thundercracker couldn't identify. "We have treats from each of our cities of origin. Vos, Polyhex and Praxus. Though Praxus got more 'cause I always think of that as home."

"I can see why." The Seeker smiled, looking at Prowl with affection as he took his own seat and reached for the Vosian highgrade. It wasn't the first time he'd tasted it since leaving the city, but it was a very rare treat. A low, pleasured rumble came from his engines as the smooth, rich fuel slid down his intake. "How is Rollbar doing?" he asked after savoring another sip of the rare highgrade. The large mech had been their latest rescue, pulled from the market where he had been on the way to either hard labor or gladiator bait.

"Quite well. He'd advancing rather quickly through his education, and is getting along wonderfully with Bulkhead," Jazz trilled happily. "He'll make a fine engineer one orn."

"Good." Thundercracker rumbled happily, his wings flaring along with his field. The mech had been one of his finds, if it had been Prowl and Jazz who had identified his talents and found him a place where his spark would be happy and satisfied. "It is good that he was settled before Prowl leaves for his trip." The Seeker was still a little unhappy about that, but it was an Order and his Vision thing. Thundercracker had accepted that Prowl still needed to travel, and resigned himself to that fact and forced his coding to deal with it early.

Jazz and Prowl exchanged a glance. "I won't be going this time," Prowl said quietly.

Thundercracker paused, looking between them. "Why not? They found someone else?"

"I insisted they do so," Prowl smiled shyly. "I needed ... or hope I need to be home for the next few metacycles."

"And that is all we can say on the subject over fuel," Jazz stopped the obvious question before it came. "Did you enjoy your flight?"

"Always." Thundercracker replied, serious and sincere. His flight was something that he never took for granted, ever. Each flight after the return of his wings was a gift. Though some were more enjoyable than others. "Maybe you all can join me for one later."

"If we have the energy left," Prowl gave a teasing purr.

"You two are playing with me." The Seeker growled, wings flaring aggressively as his field reached out with a different message, one full of desire and affection.

"Of course we are, but we have a plan, and it involves small talk until we've enjoyed the treats," Jazz grinned as he waved a soft candy from Vos under Thundercracker's nose. "We'll get to the rest when we're in the berth."

The Seeker growled again, catching Jazz's arm and holding the silver mech still as he gently took the candy. Engines purred as he consumed it, then slowly licked each finger clean before finally releasing his mate. All the while their fields mingled with pleasure and joy at being together. It was a much more playful meal than usual, and far more sensual, but the pair steadfastly refused to allow a shift to the berth until they had each finished a cube and some treats from each city.

"You two must have something special planned for tonight." Thundercracker commented, still trying to tease whatever the plan was out of his mates as they settled on the berth with kisses and soft touches.

"Very special," Jazz agreed while they stroked Thundercracker's cockpit and chest seams.

"Special enough to be explained during a merge," Prowl added with a nervous purr.

The Seeker hummed softly, curiosity and pleasure rich in his field as his cockpit folded back and chest seams loosened. This was certainly not the normal sequence of events from his lovers, and he was looking forward even more to discovering what they had planned. "I always love the feel of your sparks. So strong together."

"Good," Jazz trilled with light, loving as their armor responded in kind. It wasn't long before three sparks were reaching out to caress and tangle their energies together and the joy there was unmistakable.

Thundercracker reveled in the strength and unity of his Action and Vision, willing to protect them at all costs. They replied with their loyalty, their dedication and willingness to protect him as well, including gladly filling the needs of his coding.

When the greetings and promises were finished, Prowl's spark was nervous-excited and Jazz's a mixture of encouraging and nervous.

~We never want to lose you,~ Prowl began a bit awkwardly, something that Jazz found adorable.

~Never want to lose _this_ ,~ Jazz added.

~We'd like to spark bond, a full triad, when you are ready,~ Prowl got out in a rush.

Several full kliks of silence followed the mix of proposal and proclamation, Thundercracker's spark gently caressing theirs as he processed. There was no mistaking the longing in the question that followed. ~You are sure?~

~Very sure,~ they responded in unison, both equally relieved at his longing.

~We would not have offered if we were not very sure,~ Prowl added.

~We _both_ want this,~ Jazz concluded.

~My Vision. My Action. My bondeds.~ Thundercracker said, trying it out. ~I like the sound of that very much. Yes. Anytime. Now.~

The bonded pair merged with him quivered with joy and sank deeper, far deeper than before. ~Then join with us forever.~

Actions took the place of words, Thundercracker welcoming the pair into his spark and willingly following their lead. They had done this before, and created a strong bond that had only grown stronger with time. That was what he wanted- to grow with these two- to share dreams and hopes and a future. That desire was embraced with delight and shared, and soon Thundercracker found himself sinking into memories, important events, from two different lives that could not have been more different in their reaction to similar circumstances.

Both came on line as slaves, even if only one was called such. One rebelled quickly and fiercely before learning that subtle was far more effective. The other embraced his status with all he was, dedicated and loyal to those who commanded him and never questioning his status or purpose.

Respect and awe wove through the memories, and the pair were offered a deeper look into the Seeker's own memories. Kindled a free spark, his path guided by tradition as he was raised by his flock and by code when his reached his adult upgrades and started to broadcast as an Order.

Curiosity came from one side of the pair and surprise from the other at it. It was the first moment Thundercracker realized that even a bond as deep as theirs didn't mean they always knew everything the other had thought about. Jazz's curiosity pressed deeper, asking just how unnatural it would be for an Order to carry, since Thundercracker was the one that was most likely to survive the experience of them. Prowl didn't have the hardware and Jazz was so much smaller it was a danger to both carrier and creation to try.

~Unusual. Somewhat scandalous. As a flock Order it would have been heavily frowned upon. Normally it is the nature and the place of the Vision.~ Thundercracker replied, touching Prowl's spark specifically, but gentleness and acceptance in the caress.

However, he was the Order of a very unusual trine, and no longer bound by the traditions and social rules of his kind. If his mates desired a creation, if they all desired a creation, the Seeker would be honored to carry for them, Order or not.

~Though you may find me very grumpy and difficult.~ He added, the warning humorous and honest at the same time.

~I believe it would be a worthy sacrifice, when we are all ready,~ Prowl said, signaling his willingness to consider the idea as much as his willingness to indulge and tolerate a moody and difficult Seeker, though he wasn't ready yet.

Jazz's spark trilled and snuggled against it's long-time mate in reassurance that it wasn't something that would happen _soon_.

~When we are all ready.~ Thundercracker repeated, a gentle reminded that they had never rushed anything between them, and that care had led to this moment.

Prowl relaxed the bit of tension he had and they sank into the memory sharing once more. Good, bad and simply important, thoughts and moments flowed until the united sparks knew all there was to know up to that moment of each other and the overload whited out all three of them.

Energy flared, sparks blending and merging deepening into one another before parting again, each altered just a little, but altered forever.

Automatic protection responses pulled sparks behind armor that locked and closed without conscious thought from any of the three processors. Peaceful quiet ruled the berthroom until the smallest of the three stirred.

With a hum of deep pleasure Jazz explored the new light in his spark, the deep calm and strength that he had long associated with the Seeker, now a part of him as well. With a smile he reached out to Prowl, touching his long time mate, wondering if Prowl felt the same awe and peace.

A not-quite-thought full of warmth and delighted amazement came back and they both focused on Thundercracker as the mech began to reboot.

Curiosity touched them as the Seeker became aware of the new parts of his spark, and then wonder at the strength he could now feel all the time, sparks that were now a part of him forever.

_Mates. Loves. Trine. Bondeds._

~Yes.~ the pair replied, full of joy at the truth. ~We three are one now. Never to be parted.~

~Three are one.~ Thundercracker agreed, his spark truly at peace as he settled down with his mates, and another start in his functioning.

**Author's Note:**

> From <http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=10759902#t10759902>
> 
> Ok, this might be complicated. AU, Thundercracker is a slave, and he has been separated from his trine for the longest time. In order to punish him for some transgression, his sadistic owner (who bought him just to parade a Seeker slave, one of the most expensive) brutally mutilates his wings (enslaved fliers usually just wear blocks that incapacitate flight). Or maybe the mutilation is a way for his filthy rich owner to show off to his guests, who enjoy the cruel scene, how little the expensive slave means to him.
> 
> Somehow, TC manages to escape. He wanders off the unfamiliar city's slums, starved for energon and heavily damaged, and right when he's on the verge of offlining he's found by Jazz, who, together with his bonded mate Prowl, are part of a faction who oppose slavery on Cybertron. Jazz brings Thundercracker to their home and the two decide to hide him from the law enforcers who are looking for him since he's a slave on the run, and from the slave hunters recruited by his last owner. They have him receive medical attention (though his wings can't be repaired) and do their best to show him he's welcome and safe with them, and that they wanto to help him regain his freedom as soon as he will be out of danger.
> 
> Eventually Thundercracker starts to trust them and finds comfort in their close presence, till he begins looking for physical intimity too. Jazz and Prowl initially resist his avances, also because they believe he's either trying to repay them for their help, or acting on some kind of slave programming. In the end, though, they realize this is something TC really appears to want and need, and the three of them interface.
> 
> It is revealed that some Seekers have the ability to be nurtured by the energy liberated during a spark merge, and this energy may prompt a self-regenerative process, eventually healing TC's wings, much to the three's amazement (TC had no idea this could happen).
> 
> The ending could be sad (TC is eventually found by the hunters and Jazz and Prowl can't save him, or he surrenders to avoid them being hurt or killed) or happy (...somehow TC gets reunited with Starscream and Skywarp?), as anon wishes!


End file.
